Amy's Life
by blumoon00
Summary: Being in a Relationship with Jake Peralta is anything but easy. Companion to Life. Based on the events that happened in Life but from the point of view of Amy.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake why did you do that?"

I mean I ask this question on a daily basis. He does a lot of stupid stuff. Today he was chasing a bank robber and was not paying attention and got hit by a taxi. Honestly nothing that happens to him surprises me.

I was at my desk doing paperwork and mentally planning how to tell Jake that I am pregnant (I just found out a few days ago and wanted to have a concrete plan before I told him. No one else knows yet I was going to tell him tonight but yeah thats not happening). Boyle called me first panicked and then the captain. I was freaked because I thought it was worse than what it was. I rushed over to the hospital followed by the captain. I mean it was bad but it is Jake and he feels the need to make jokes about everything no matter how serious.

"Jake when will you lean that you do not need to be a superhero. You should really pay attention around cars. You have fallen through sunroofs and this is not the first time you have been hit by one."

"Ames, I was so close. He was coming right in my direction, that taxi came out of nowhere." Likely story, Boyle told me he was so focused on this bank robber that he ran out into the street and got hit.

"Jake you need to pay more attention. You are getting older. You are not invincible."

"So I bruised and broke some ribs, nothing that my body has not fixed before."

"You forgot to mention a concussion and a broken arm."

'Thats nothing I will be back catching criminals before you know it.

I just stood and shook my head he will never learn. I need him in one piece but he doesn't see it that way.

"I think that you need to lay low for a bit Peralta," said Captain Holt, "You have some serious injuries you should take some time to heal."

"Heal, Shmeal. I'm fine plus I need to go catch that bank robber. He is the same guy that has been robbing banks all over Brooklyn. Plus I have been in a rut I really need to catch him."

He is never going to give up and he is not going to be happy unless he is the one catching this guy. I love his focus but it is part of the reason he is in a rut he has been focusing on these cases that have no leads or ones like this that are huge and take forever to find who did the crime.

"Officer Peralta," it was the doctor.

"I think you mean Detective Peralta," I just sat and shook my head and glared. He loves being called detective but this is not the place.

"Ok Detective Peralta, you took some major injuries. No working for at least a month, we need those bones to heal. Then after that you should be able to start working minimal shifts with no strenuous activity."

"Um… but the criminals are not going to catch them-,"

"Jake I know that you hate missing out on catching the bad guys but you need to take it easy for awhile, there will be more bad guys to catch." I had to butt in no one needed to hear his excuse.

"I agree with Detective Santiago on this one Peralta," I love when he says that I am right well I love when anyone says it, "you're not getting any cases until you are cleared by your doctors. I am going to put Boyle in charge of this case now."

His jaw dropped when the captain said this. It took him a minute to process what was said to him, "This case is mine, I need this."

"Peralta, rest. You were taken out by a taxi. Boyle has this give your friend the benefit of the doubt."

He was acting like he was five. I know whats going on its not that he does not trust Boyle. Its he wanted this to be the case that got him out of his slump.

The doctor started talking again he went silent when we tried to put Jake in his place, "Sorry but I want to chime in with some good news, you are good to go, you do not need to stay here, go rest at home."

I love that Jake does not need to stay the night in the hospital but I wish they would have kept him now it is my responsibility to make him relax. I know that he is going to try and sneak out and I really don't have the energy to stop him but I am going to have to.


	2. JAAAAKKKEEE

A few hours later…

I managed to get Jake home without him sneaking off. I have to stay on top of him and every move he makes because I don't need him getting himself into more trouble. I hope that he actually does what the doctors told him because I am exhausted.

I mean I did let him have his privacy. I mean I let him go to the bathroom by himself. I mean he can't get into that much trouble the mans insides look like a broken puzzle. I also have to remember this is Jake Peralta he gets himself into the weirdest situations and he is going to try to work on this case.

I did loose track of time though being lost in my own thoughts. It had been like 10 minutes since I had heard from Jake also he is being unusually quiet. He is usually in and out of the bathroom even though it does take him longer now that I make him wash his hands he also sings while he is going. Which I find really weird. I went and knocked on the door to check on him.

"Jake do you need anything? You are being way too quiet. You better not be thinking of sneaking out."

"Would I ever do a thing like that," he said. I know he is doing something so I opened the door.

I was not happy. He was trying to sneak out the window. I knew he would try something.

"Jacob Peralta, what in the hell do you think you are doing? You are getting back in here and going to bed."

"But Amy thats lame, I am useless when I am not working."

"You have orders from your doctor and Captain Holt to be useless as you are calling it. Go to bed now, I'll have Boyle update you once he gets to the 99 in the morning."

"Fine mom."

I am dealing with a 30 year old child. At least I am getting my practice of being a parent.

"I am going to pretend that you did not call me that, get to bed now Jake."

"Umm…Amy I going to need your help it was easier to get out."

I knew that he would get himself in trouble and I would have to help him. I don't have enough energy for this shit.

"Fine, lets get your big butt back through the window."

"Lets get your big butt back through the window the title of your sex tape."

I know he is trying to be funny but it is just pissing me off.

'We have been dating for three years that is really getting old."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

It took about five minutes to get him back inside. I wish I was stronger though it would have been a lot quicker, or if Terry was here it would have taken 30 seconds or less. After I got him in I led him to the bedroom and made him lay down.

"OWWWWWWWWW." I didn't mean to hurt him but he is kind of getting what he deserved.

"Do you want your pain meds?"  
"Nope i'm fine."

I know he is in pain. He hates medicine. He will admit it soon.

He reached for his phone and screamed in pain. I am not giving him a choice he is taking his meds.

"I am getting you the drugs."

"Fine."

I know he is miserable I know he wants to work and solve this case and I hate being the person that is telling him he can't.

"Jake take these," I handed him some of the pills they prescribed and a glass of water, "They will take away some of the pain and let you rest."

"Can't you at least give me orange soda to take these, you know I hate water."

"Jake just take the damn pills. You finished the orange soda when you put it on your Froot Loops."

"Fine. Bleh"

"Jake you need to grow up. Not everything comes in gummy form."

"Amy those things are amazing. I want you to have my babies."

If only you knew Peralta. If only you knew. Wait I am not ready for him to know. I have barely processed everything myself. I need to wait for him to get better before I tell him.


	3. Other People Know

The next morning…..

I really did not want to leave Jake this morning. He needs me but I need to work. I need to get away from him. I need to think there is to much going on right now and I don't need him to stress out and I do not need to stress out either.

I left his pain pills on the counter so that he would be able to find them if he needs them before I left, I also sent him a text for him to read when he woke up because he is more likely to read that instead of something on a piece of paper.

The text said: Your pain pills are on the counter, if you want to take them. NO LEAVING the apartment today(I had to add emphasis otherwise he would ignore what am I talking about he will probably ignore it anyway). Doctors orders. You need to heal. Also don't think about coming into work today Holt said if he catches you Terry is going to carry you home.

I drove off to the 99 its going to be a long day. I mean I am tired to begin with because well because I am growing a life plus being a cop and being out and about all day then having to go home to take care of Jake the injured man child.

The day started with a briefing then Rosa, Charles, and I going out on a stake out to try and find the bank robber that Jake was chasing yesterday we got a major lead where he might be hiding. Honestly this is what I need, its going to be sitting in a car most of the day.

We are outside a bank not far from the 99. We are in an undercover squad car. I chilled out in the backseat. Its the most comfy place when you have to be sitting for long periods of time.

It was honestly boring. We have been sitting here for hours and nothing has happened. I yawned about a million times. Also I have gotten out of the car to throw up like six times.

"Amy did you not sleep well last night," asked Charles.

"I slept fine. I think it might be because I was worried about Jake."

"I mean I can understand that. but with you yawning and getting out to vomit its almost as if you are pregnant."

"What do you mean I am not pregnant," I was starting to sweat, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Why are you getting so defensive Amy?" Is there something that you are not telling us?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about I have not vomited at all I just did not sleep well," my voice only cracked a million times saying that. They are totally going to see through me.

"Amy you are pregnant. You are a terrible liar."

"Fine you caught me. I am. I just found out a few days ago. Jake does not know yet and neither of you need to tell him. I was going to tell him yesterday but with everything that happened I figured I should wait."

Charles screamed. "FIIIINNNNALLLYY, I have only been waiting for this day for like ever."

I think so far he is the most excited about the whole situation but him and Rosa are the only ones that know.

*Ding Ding Ding*

Charles looked down at his phone. "Its from Jake, Boyle hows it going? Do you need help with the case? Have you found the guy yet?

"What do I tell him?"

"Just answer his questions do not say anything about what I just told you."

" Ok hows this, Jake! Your alive! The case is going great. Well besides there was another robbery with the same MO this morning. I would love your help but Amy told me if she caught you with me she would have Rosa and Adrian snap me like a twig. We did get a lead though and I am going on a stake out with Amy and Rosa. I am going to come visit after the stake out. I am bringing you healing broth your favorite flavor GOAT. See you then."

"That works." As long as we keep the threats moving he will not say a word.

"Wait there is our guy," said Rosa.

Rosa and Charles went out to get him. I stayed in the car for recon. I mean there are other cops on alert that are going to help with capturing.

It did not take long until we had the guy. Honestly it was easier that a lot of others and I mean easier that when Jake was going after him yesterday.

They put the guy in the back of another cruiser and we were on our way back to the 99. I love that we caught this guy, he made my boyfriend miserable which is going to cause me to go crazy because he cannot do what he wants.

I let Rosa and Charles do the honors of bringing the guy in to the 99. I mean they did most of the work and it is also Charles' case.

Everyone was thrilled just because he got one of our own injured. I honestly was beat just because of everything. I sat at my desk and leaned back. "I want to go home."

I looked at the clock and it was only four. "I guess I am doing paperwork for awhile."

Luckily paperwork is one of my favorite things to do. I lost myself in it. I did not even noticed that everyone had left and that the night shift was starting to come in.

Its five thirty, I need to get home before Jake gets himself into trouble. I mean at least Charles is coming over tonight so he can help control the beast that is Jake. I was leaving the 99 when someone tripped and had soda spilled all over me. The only positive is that I am on my way home.

I was able to get home fairly quickly. The only thing was that I had to park a few blocks away. I hate living in the city sometimes.

I got out and started to walk and who do I see. Jake Peralta. He was out of it. He was also heading the direction of work. He does not realize what time it is.

"Jake Peralta."

He turned around trying to figure out who said his name.

I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Jake why are you out," I look right behind me and it's Amy, "everyone has told you to stay home and rest and you still are running around. Probably going to the 99 aren't you? Well no one is there everyone went home. We caught your guy Jake he tried to rob another bank and we caught him in the act."

"I think that was just more luck, if I hadn't gotten hit by that taxi I would have caught him, then thinking a bit more, " wait how did you catch him so fast it was only like 4 hours you were looking for him?"

"Jake it's 6, I sent you that message at 8am we were looking for him all day."

I led him back to the apartment. I was not happy because I knew he would do something like this and I need to take a shower because of the soda.

I followed close behind him all the way to the apartment just to make sure he did not try anything.

We got to our floor, and we see Boyle at our door with bags of food. As soon as he spotted Jake he sat down the food and ran for Jake and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jake your alive. your not in a hospital bed."

"Charles, you do remember that he has broken and bruised ribs as well as a broken arm right?"

He had a sad look on his face when he realized, "oh shoot I am sorry Jake I completely forgot, but I did remember the broth."

"Great," said Jake, he is not thrilled about what Boyle brought. I mean I really am not either but this is not for me. Well I guess it is kind of for me and he does know my secret now.

"Shall we go in," I said.


	4. Shower Thoughts

I walked in before the guys and walked straight to the bathroom while they were talking. I need to get these clothes off. The soda is starting to smell funny and the clothes are sticking to me.

The shower felt so amazing. I felt all of my stress melting away. I mean not all of it I mean if I took a bath all of it would be gone but we have a guest and I need to be quick.

I do appreciate Charles tonight though. I really had no desire to cook or decide on what to order. He also is watching Jake for me. That is one thing I really appreciate.

When I finally felt clean I got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and started drying off and just stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked myself but I felt different well I mean I am I am carrying a human and I mean its not big enough to show that it is there I know that it is. I mean at lest I am not the only I've who knows but it would be nice if I could tell Jake but I really am not ready for him to know in his current state.

I started trying to puff out my stomach to see what I would look like in a few months. I have a feeling I am nowhere close to what i will look like. I really hope I will be a good mom.

I need to get dressed. The only thing is I forgot to bring in my robe. And I have no idea if Charles is still here. I don't need him to see me naked running to the bedroom to grab it. He already knows and I don't need him making a weird comment that would give Jake ideas before I actually tell him.

"Hey Jake did Charles leave?"

"Yeah babe he's gone."

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my robe. It is poofy and purple I love it and I know Jake secretly loved it too.

I grabbed what was left from the food Charles brought over and sat on the couch Jake sat next to me, "I wish I could have talked but I needed a shower. Somebody spilled an entire soda on me."

"Heck I understand remember when I had that little kid throw up on me while I was waiting for his parents to pick him up."

"But didn't Holt send you home to shower and change after that?"

"Yeah but it was still disgusting."

We both went silent. I finished the food and Jake grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. It was the news and they were going on about all the bad stuff that has been happening and I may have snapped under mental stress.

"Why can't we ever hear anything good about the city on the news honestly it's just bad news, bad news, and more bad news. I mean being cops all we deal with is bad news..."

I was ranting Jake had his what the hell is wrong with her face on but I couldn't stop.

"Why can't they do the story kid wins spelling bee..."

It's going to be a long few months.


	5. Just a Minor Freakout

"Ames calm down, why are you going on about this?"

"No reason no reason at all," I mean I did not want to let him know that what he said while on his pain pills freaked me out. Even though it is a true fact.

"Amy really why are you acting all crazy? I am the one who got hurt yesterday I should be the one acting crazy. I mean did I say something when I was on the pain killers that I don't remember?"

"Well yeah. More like something I was not ready to hear."

"What did I say, I honesty remember taking the pills and nothing else," said Jake. I mean do I tell him now or do I wait and just tell him what he said.

"Wellllllllllll…"

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME."

"Well you said that you want me to have your babies." I told him. I am not going to tell him any more until the time feels right.

His face went blank, "Is that a bad thing, I mean we do live with each other and I mean we do love each other otherwise we would not be at this step"

"I love you Jake with all my heart, its just I know that you were on the pain pills but it just took—me by surprise. It bothered me all night last night. I just could not get it out of my head."

"Amy you know this is not normally me but I am going to get serious with you for a minute, Amy Santiago I love you with all of my heart. You have been with me for so many things, so many big things. I mean everyone else like Charles and Rosa they are my work siblings, and Terry well he is my godhusband, but you, you are my shining stars you are my life. I would do anything for you. And we do not have to do anything or move our relationship any further until you are ready." I love it when he gets like this even though it is not very often.

I started to cry and smile, "Jake that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. You are so freaking sweet when you want to be."

"Aweeeeee, im so sweet." I reached over and kissed him and then grabbed on and gave him a suuuupppper tight hug and I could tell he was in pain. "Amy not so tight hurt ribs."

I honestly did not realize how tight I was hugging him, "Jake I'm sorry its just I wanted to make it a moment because you never say anything like that."

"Its fine," he said. I could tell he was lying. He has been in pain all day but is just to difficult and stubborn to take his medicine.

"Do you want some of your drugs?"

"Yeah please." He got up and started to walk over to the bedroom. The knock him out pretty quickly so him being in bed when he takes them is best.

I ran over and grabbed the ones that he did not take this morning. I handed them to him along with a glass of water. I know he hates water but it was the closest thing.

"Amy I just wanted to say that I love you one more time before I go into loopy town, and don't remember anything."

"Jake loopy you I think loves you more than normal you does."

"I think that loopy me loves everyone a lot."

"Not as much as Terry love yogurt and Charles loves his weird food."

"That is a fact Night Amy."

He curled up and closed his eyes. He is so cute when he is sleeping or getting ready to fall asleep. I really should have told him everything tonight but I just cannot I told him as much as needs to know right now.


	6. Morning

In the morning…..

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

"Go away, its too early."

"Its 10am sleepy head there is a whole world to explore"

"Jake it is my day off I want to sleep"

"But Amy"

I was exhausted. I slept like crap. I was to busy thinking about how I straight up withheld information from him. I am pretty sure that he knows or has an idea something is up and is going to find out soon.

But it is weird for him to be up early. Even when I do sleep in he still does not wake up until after me. He is one person that does not like to wake up to anything, he is the farthest thing from a morning person ever. It probably does not help that he was told that he could go visit the 99 today. It is like his christmas.

"Fine Jake we can go say hi to everyone. Let me shower."

"Thank you Amy. You know this is your own fault, if you didn't yell at me for leaving the apartment I would not have to wake you up."

I shot him a dirty look. He knows he is not supposed to leave the apartment by himself and if he would actually listen I would not have to yell.

"I love you," he said from across the room.

I slammed the bathroom door out of frustration. Like I have said before Jake is a man child who needs to grow up I mean he is almost 40 after all.

I took a quick shower because if I took a long one Jake would either get to entranced with something that he would not want to go or the apartment would look like a tornado hit it.

I picked out some comfy clothes. I mean we are going to work but neither of us are working. Jake needs to see everyone. He has only seen me and Charles the past couple of days needs other people to talk to.

I do need to officially tell Holt that I am pregnant, I mean I have already told HR. It is only right that I tell my commanding officer though.

I walked into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast and it was a disaster. I wish Jake would ask for help instead of trying to do things by himself especially when he only has one good arm and also because he is a klutz. I cleaned it up and ate a bagel.

Die Hard was playing in the living room when I walked out there. Jake has seen this movie over a million times he knows everything about it. I do not understand how he can watch it so much it is not even that good of a movie, well in my opinion. I

'Jake are you ready to go?"

"Ummm…..Die Hard." Like I said before he gets distracted easily.

"Jake you have seen this movie a million times, your recording this, and you also have it on DVD and Blue ray."

"Fine but you will now be know as Hans Gruber." This is not the first time he has called me this anytime he finds something unfair the person telling him no is called Hans Gruber. Most of the time it is me.

"Also I cleaned up your mess. I think there was more cereal on the floor than you probably ate."

"Well Hans you never had to carry a bowl with only one good arm."

"Whatever. Lets go now that you woke me up."

He turned off the tv. We walked out of the apartment and out to the car. I really hope him getting out will calm him down.

"Oh Hans do you think that that we could go to the store I really need more orange soda because root beer and Froot Loops are a terrible combination."

"Why cant you use milk like a normal person?"

"Um because that is boring and only evil villains us milk."

"Whatever." Like I have said before he is childish.

"You know you love me."

"You are ridiculous"

He needs to grow up. The last thing I need is to raise a child plus watch over a giant man child. I mean I love him to pieces but sometimes he is just to much.


	7. A talk with the Captain

I thought Jake was going to jump through the roof of the car with how happy he was to see the 99 again even though it has only been a few days. I mean it is his favorite place ever, sometimes I think that he would like to live here instead of an actual home.

We parked and he just sat there in awe like he had never been here before.

"Jake will you stop daydreaming lets go in."

"Oh sorry just thinking about how much this place makes me happy."

"You are such a cop nerd."

"Well your a smart nerd, mine is cooler."

"Jake it does not matter lets go in."

I wish I had a leash for him to wear going in. He is going to do everything in his power to try and solve a case or at least participate in one. Heck right now I think he would even be willing to be in a line up if it meant that he could do something. I am going to have to keep reminding him that it is just a visit and nothing work related is to be done. Its going to be easier said than done. I mean in the elevator he started hopping up and down in excitement (well I think it was I mean I have seen him do it if he really has to pee too). I want to think of something funny to say but by the time I thought of anything the doors opened and he was off.

Boyle was the first one that saw us come in. I figured that I would let Jake talk to him and that I would go talk to the captain. I had to tell him the news of my pregnancy even though I have already informed HR, it is only right that I tell my captain in person and not through paperwork. This also seems like the right time because I am not actually on the clock so I am not wasting time telling him.

I just stood outside his office stuck in my own head.

I mean I am nervous. I have a planned this all out. I mean I plan out everything. It is not everyday that one of the best detectives in the squad tells their commander that they will have to be limited in what they can do because they are expecting. I hope he won't be mad. Well I know he won't be mad disappointed maybe. No he won't he knows these things happen doesn't he. Am I overthinking this? The answer is yes. Amy get out of your head stop it. Knock on the damn door.

I knocked.

"Come in Santiago. What are you doing here? It is your day off."

"Jake wanted to come in. He has been driving me nuts and I promised we could stop by."

"He sounds like he is being a child. More than he normally is in a typical situation."

"Very much so Captain, but I also have some other information that I need to tell you."

I was sweating. Well I think I was. It felt like I was.

"Well, if you came in on your day off it must be important. Please tell me."

My mind went blank. I stood their quietly.

"Santiago. Santiago."

"Oh Captain I am sorry. I am nervous."

"I can see that. Please tell me what you need to tell me."

"Captain Holt, I, I," the words would not come out, "I am expecting."

His eyes grew large.

"That is not what I expected. I though your were going to say that you were transferring or you wanted a raise or something like that. I can understand your nervousness."

"I would never want to transfer out of the 99 and I mean the raise would be nice but I would do that in writing."

He was still in a bit of shock. "And it is Peraltas?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you informed HR and gotten the proper paperwork?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Well like always you are on top of everything. Will we need to find replacements for any on going cases that you are currently on?"

"My doctor said I can be out in the field for as long as I feel comfortable so as of right now no. If I could request one thing."

"I am listening," he said as he leaned back in his chair still in shock.

"Please do not tell anyone. I mean the only ones that know are Rosa and Charles. I have not told Jake yet because of his accident."

'I think that I can handle that. This is after all your business. I do appreciate you informing me."

"Thank you Captain. I need to go before Jake tries to sneak on a case."

"That is a good idea. Good bye Santiago."

I walked out the door. That went better than I thought it would go.

Jake was by Rosas desk talking to her, Charles and Terry. I think that I just overheard Terry tell him no about going back on a case.

"Hey Jake, come on lets go. The last thing I need you to do is try and work on a case."

"He has already tried," Terry chimed in.

I knew it.

"Sarge you were not suppose to tell."

"Jake she knows you now get out of here."

We walked to the elevator. He was acting like a sad puppy. This man is way to overdramatic.


	8. Jake's Mom

After we left the precinct we ran over to the grocery store. I had to pick to pick up a few things for myself and Jake was insistent for orange soda and almost every gummy candy they had (I limited him to 3). Lucky for me he did not wander around.

We then drove home and parked the car. I was thinking ahead and remembered to put my cart to carry groceries in my trunk otherwise I would have been carrying everything up stairs because Jake is not suppose to carry anything over five pounds. (He knocks it all the time but it is actually useful.)

It took a few minutes but we got everything in and we were inside and going up in the elevator. When the doors opened on the floor we saw someone right outside our door.

Jake screamed, "MOM." She had been gone on a cruise for the last month and just got back to the city.

She ran over and gave him a hug then started in on him.

"Jacob Peralta what did you do now?" she said, "I got the message Amy left when it happened when I got back in today."

"I got hit by a taxi chasing a perp." he said this quietly. He knew she was going to be pissed. She always gives him the third degree when he gets hurt.

"Jake I know you were in the zone but what have I always told you."

"Even in the moment pay attention to traffic."

"Thats right," she gave him another hug, "shall we go in I have been standing here for an hour."

"And Jake is sorry for that he had to try and grab every gummy thing in the store because he wanted one of his breakfast burritos for dinner," I had to chime in, she is one of the few people that he will listen to.

"Jake I know I was gone all the time when you were younger but I wish you would have learned to cook mac and cheese instead of just making weird things out of candy."

He ignored both of us. He is not happy that I told his mom this. He knows that I did it on purpose.

I unlocked the door and he went in and went straight for the tv. Karen came in with me and helped me put away groceries. We talked about her cruise she went a bunch of places over in Europe it sounded amazing. The nice thing is that she volunteered to cook dinner tonight. I hate cooking it is the one thing I am not good at. I mean I will help so that I can learn but it is mostly going to be her.

While she was getting ready to put some potatoes on to boil she looked over and saw that Jake was watching Die Hard.

"Jake haven't you seen this movie a million times?"

"Yes but it's awesome. It never gets old."

She turned to me, "He watches it because it was his Nana's favorite movie, then he became hooked on the entire series."

Well that explains it. I always wondered why he liked it so much.

"Pineapples you never told me that."

He was really starting to get frustrated. His mom keeps chewing him out about everything and I just called him Pineapples.

"He got that nickname because he was eating pineapple and Gina made him laugh and he somehow got pineapple to shoot out of his nose."

I started to laugh. I just knew of the nickname I had never heard the story.

I had to ask him a question about it, "How did that feel Jake?" It could not have been pleasant."

"It sucked." Then he was sucked back into the movie.

I wanted to tell her about the baby while he was distracted, "Karen can I speak with you in the other room. There is something that I want to ask you about."

"No problem Amy."

We walked back into the bedroom and shut the door so Jake would not hear even though I know he was not paying attention to anything besides his movie.

"What is going on Amy? Are you planning a party or something for Jake that you do not want him to know about?"

'Its a bit bigger than a party. It is actually something that I should have told Jake about first but the accident happened and everyone else has slowly found out."

"Amy your pregnant."

"Yeah I am." I was nervous and surprised I did not expect her to guess that right off the bat.

"Oh My Gosh. Oh My Gosh. I never thought that this day would happen. I am finally going to be a grandma." She came over and gave me a huge hug.

I mean I get where she is coming from. Jake is her only kid and is the biggest child of them all she probably thought that he would never reproduce.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks give or take."

"So we still have time. Oh I cannot wait to tell everyone."

"Ok you can but please do not let Jake know. I want to tell him myself."

"I understand you there. Oh I am so happy but lets go back out there the potatoes are going to boil over."


	9. Telling Jakes Mom

Jakes mom was very giddy while finishing dinner. She is definitely excited to be a grandma.

When dinner was completely done she went over and turned off the tv Jake was watching Die Hard on, "Jake it is time for dinner."

"BUT MOM," he sounded like a kid.

"Jake, dinner now you have this movie I know you do."

"Fine."

I had set the table while this was going on. And I had just finished when Jake came over. I sat in the middle of Jake and Karen.

Dinner was great ham, mashed potatoes and corn. It was honestly an awkward dinner. I could tell Karen wanted to talk about the baby but was also frustrated with her son because he is a total child.

"Jake when are you going to grow up. You are almost 40 and you do the same things you did when you were 12."

"I have grown up. I have a job, I don't live at home, I can kind of cook, I have a girlfriend I have a car what more do you want from me?"

They really are getting into it. I know Jake does not like being told what to do but his mom is making some good points.

"Not eat so much candy, get married soon, have-"

She almost said it but caught herself.

"She means have a place that you have bought," I added.

"Yes thats it, its just something that you could start looking into."

"I mean I guess I mean we could start looking. But shouldn't I think about getting better before we really do stuff like that." This is a good cover.

"I mean that is important. But you do have a phone and a computer, you can do research."

"I'll get it done tomorrow can we please eat?"

We stayed quiet the rest of dinner. I know Jake was trying to figure out what in the heck was going on, but it seems like he got over it fairly quickly. His mom does have a point he does need to grow up.

"Mom Amy dinner was great, but I am going to go back to watching Die Hard." He got up and walked back to the living room.

"You have been watching that movie all day, isn't it almost over," I asked him as I started clearing off the table. I mean he really has been watching this all day.

"Yeah but let me finish."

I rolled my eyes at him. I know he loves it but I think he loves the movies more that he loves me some days.

He yelled over a few minutes later, "There I am done."

I really was not paying attention I was talking to his mom while doing dishes.

"I really like Nancy."

"I don't know i don't think Jake would go for it. I remember when our sergeant was having his baby Jake came up with a lot of weird names a lot of them being related to Die Hard."

"Amy what ever you do please do not let Jake name the baby anything from Die Hard."

"I am completely with you."

"Another quick question and not to change subjects, do you want to marry Jake."

I had to stop and think a little bit, "I mean I do. I would totally not be against it. I mean I don't want to get married just because we are having a baby. But I do love him."

"Jake is really immature but I think that getting married would help him grow up a little more. Please don't turn him down right away if he asks."

We finished off dishes in silence. I don't know why but the marriage question threw me for a loop. It is just not something that I had though about.

Karen left a few minutes later without waiting for Jake, he was in the shower.

I locked the door behind her and went and changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed and just stared out the window thinking about everything.

He came out in his Snoopy boxers with still wet hair.

"Your mom left Jake. She told me to say goodnight and she will call you in the morning."

"Ok, did you have a good conversation while doing dishes?"

I was a little shocked I hope he did not hear to much. "Yeah it was great. It was nice to talk to her. We need to see her more."

"Yeah I mean it was nice of her to cook dinner for us tonight."

"Yeah did she make you mad by telling childhood stories then telling you to grow up?"

"It just feels lie you guys gang up on me. It drives me crazy."

"Jake you know I love you and so does your mother."

"I know. But the next time she comes around can you lay off of me, at least some?"

He has a point we really did lay into him tonight. I guess we could ease up on him.

"I will try Jake but I cannot make any promises about your mom."  
I had his pills out already and handed then over to him before he got into bed.

"Here is your medicine." He swallowed in one gulp.

I was prepared for his awkward phrase tonight.

"Amy I want to marry you."

"Shit Jake."


	10. Why?

I was back at work today. I woke up and showered while Jake slept. I wish I was him my hormones are going nuts and I get sick at least five times a day and I have to pee all the time.

Right when I was ready to go I left him a text:

Jake I went to work. I love you. Be back later. I am doing paperwork and then going to court. I will bring home dinner tonight.

I hope that he does not get himself into any trouble today.

The drive to was ok but would have been more fun with Jake. I just listened to talk radio and agreed and disagreed with a lot of opinions.

I pulled into my spot and just sat with the car off. I have informed the captain of me being pregnant. A lot more people know it is really becoming real that something is going to happen. I mean physically I know something is going on because of reasons that I have said before but just the letting people know part is weird. I mean it is also weird because one of the only people who does not know is the other person who's life this will greatly change.

I finally went in with like ten minutes to spare because I hate being late. Everything was normal. It was the hustle and bustle that I have grown use to.

When I got off the elevator onto our floor I noticed something strange. There was more color that usual. I mean way more and it was all situated over mine and Jakes desks. It was all pink and blue.

Someone let it leak. I bet it was Boyle he can't keep a secret.  
When I got closer to the desks there were notes wishing us congrats on our bundle of joy. I love that the office cares but I am not ready for stuff like this.

I sat down and started on my paperwork. It was really distracting with all of the decorations I felt like a spectacle.

"Charles," he was just walking in for the day, "What is with all the decorations. I told you guys to keep is a secret."

"I am sorry you know I am terrible at keeping secrets plus this is such big news the word was going to get out eventually. I mean I have only been wanting you guys to have a baby for like ever."

"I know but I still have not told Jake what happens if he comes here against everyones orders and sees this. I wanted to tell him myself."

"Oh I did not know that. I am sorry. I will get everyone to get it cleaned up."

"You better or you are dead to me."

"I know that it is just the hormones but I will get it cleaned up don't excommunicate me."

I just rolled my eyes.

I need to focus this paperwork is not going to do itself. That lasted all of five minutes.

"Amy I can't believe that you guys are going to be parents," it was Terry.

"Yeah I know." I probably sounded less than enthused.  
"I am surprised that Jake did not spill the beans when he was here yesterday."

"He didn't because he does not know yet."

"What do you mean he does not know yet? He should have been the first person you told."

"I mean I was planning on it then he had his accident and I did not want to over excite him or make him worried or anything."  
"I get your point there all of us know the way he acts. But why Boyle?"

"We were on the stake out with Rosa and he guessed."

"Sounds like Boyle."

"Anyway Sarge, I will talk to you later. I need to get the rest of this paperwork done for the captain before I go to court this afternoon."  
"Well I will let you get that done. I will also have everyone take this down before Jake sneaks in and sees it."

"Thank you Sarge."


	11. Damn it

Later on that day...

After my conversation with the sarge I worked on paperwork for a couple of hours before I headed over to the courthouse.

I don't want to go into much detail the guy way guilty from the start (committed a bunch of B&Es same MO left DNA everywhere at every scene) I sat there forever waiting (honestly it was like three hours) and I was on the stand for an hour. They had three more witnesses that took a couple more hours and the jury came back guilty after ten minutes.

I will add that the defender for the guy was Jake's ex Sophia. We talked for a little bit after everything was done. She got married and had a kid. The weirdest part was that she married Teddy, my ex. Those two are one weird couple but to each their own.

It was late in the day and was not expected back at the precinct. So I messaged Jake to see what he wanted to do for dinner. I got it's up to you. I don't know why I bother to ask most of the time. He always makes me pick. Today I just did what was the easiest, Chinese.

I grabbed it and went home. Jake was not doing much of anything just sitting looking at things on the computer. He did not even notice I walked in the door. I used it to my advantage.

I went and took a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes.

I came back out and Jake was still on the computer. I will say one thing when he is focused on something it is hard to get his attention.

I went and tapped him on the shoulder, he shut the computer and he looked around confused.

"I have been here fifteen minutes, I brought home Chinese."

He didn't say anything. He was still in shock for some reason. He got up and grabbed his food and we both sat down on the couch and started eating.

"Amy this really hits the spot."

"Yeah I have been crrraaaavvvvviinng it all day," I mean I really have not but what he does not know will not hurt him.

"So how was court today?"

"The guy was majorly guilty," I should have left it there but I might as well tell him about Sophia, "oh and the public defender for the guy was Sophia."

"Sophia?," he was not expecting that name he was in a bit of shock , "Did she realize who you were?"

"Oh yeah mainly because of that night you arrested her boss. We actually had a good conversation she is married and had a baby last year."

"Wow."

"Yeah the weird part was that she married Teddy." He was more in shock than I was.

"How in the heck did they meet? That is just a weird couple."

"She said they met in court and they just kept talking and they were happy, got married and had a kid."

"Huh isn't that something."

I needed to ask him more questions not about them but about us. I mean if he dies not want to stay with me we are going to be stuck together no matter what.

"Jake where do you see us going, relationship wise?"

"I see us being together forever getting married having babies."

That answer came quicker than I thought. He knows he snuck into the 99 before Charles could take down everything. I wanted to tell him not for him to find out.

He grabbed my hands and kept talking, "Amy Santiago, I love you, you are my one and only, one day I would love to get married to you one day but I don't feel ready. But I know one thing I will love you and our unborn child for ever and ever."

"Wait Jake. How did you figure it out? I have been hiding it. I wanted you to get better before I told you. I found out a few days before your accident. I was going to tell you that night."

"Well I am the greatest detective/genius. I realized you were acting funny. You not wanting to get up yesterday. The conversation that I overheard you and my mom had, you needing to talk to Captain Holt on your day off. My mom saying that we needed a new place to live that was bigger." He had more to say but he got really quiet and said it under his breath, "I snuck over to the 99 while you were at court and saw everything over both of our desks saying congratulations."

I knew he snuck over but I wanted to wait before I yelled at him he knew it was coming I knew he would figure it out it was more that he left, "YOU DID WHAT? JACOB ANDREW PERALTA I HAVE TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET BETTER."

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

He knew I was pissed. I mean yes I am pushed but he is also a grown man and can make his own decisions. But still. I took a couple breaths to calm down before I answered.

"I do not want to hurt you. I want you to get better. Also I love everything that you told me. When you figured out I was in shock. Trust me I am in the same boat. We always use protection."

"Wellllllll... There was that one night, a few months ago, it was Ginas birthday, we were both drunk. I don't think I used one."

I thought for a second, " That would be it. I do vaguely remember. The doctor said I was ten weeks along. That would be it."

We were both quiet for awhile.

"Amy do you think we are ready? To be parents?"

"Only time will tell."

We were quiet for a little bit longer, "oh yeah we are going to eat with my family tomorrow night for my dads birthday. We are telling them then."

I mean it is the best time this is something that I want to tell everyone in person and my parents are not in town much.

All Jake could say was, "Shit." It was not going to be a fun experience for him.


	12. He Thinks it looks like an Alien

"Well that is going to be fun. Your dad already does not like me. Now finding our that your pregnant, I mean you are his only daughter and we are not married. Let alone your brothers are going to kill me and gang up on me."

I mean he has a logical excuse. My dad is not his biggest fan and this is going to be a great addition to his Jake binder and I can totally see him getting my brothers to join in. But I need to be reassuring. I need to say something positive.

"Jake everything is going to be fine. No one is going to kill you. I think that they will be excited. I mean everyone thought I was so nerdy that I would never date."

I mean looking at it they should be happy about that.

"Yeah for you I am going to be getting death stares."

I mean there is a good possibility that it could happen. My family is overly protective. I forgot I need to show him the ultrasounds. I have not shown them to him yet."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Do you want to see what the baby looks like now?"

"Wait really. I thought that those were only for when your belly looked like a watermelon?"

He would I have to remember that Jake is not the brightest bulb in the package.

"They can be done at any time but here."

I handed them to him. I know he is going to not see anything or that the baby is going to look like an alien. I know it already.

"So where is the baby?"

"Its the alien looking thing in the middle."  
His eyes lit up. He saw it.

"You think it looks like an alien too?"

"Not really but I know you and I know that is what you were thinking it might be."

"I really can't believe this is happening though. Amy I know that I just found out but I am scared. My dad was not around. All the parenting I know is from my mom and weird shows on tv. I have no idea how to be a dad."

I know he is going to do great but I get where he is coming from. I have no idea how to be a mom. I mean I had a mom to watch but I was more into books and other stuff and not paying attention to what my mom did.

"Jake we still have 30 weeks until we are parents. We can read a bunch of books. And find stuff on the internet. I mean do you think that I am ready to be a mom. I was the youngest I had to deal with all of my brothers getting the attention first. I mean the only thing I learned was how to get a huge family where they needed to get on time."

"So it is settled we have no idea what we are doing?"

"I think so. Heres to the next 30 weeks, and hope we can try and figure out what we are going to do."

We kept talking about things about the baby and things scared us. I mean this happened for hours. We started to get intimate and went into the bedroom where we were going to do something but we fell asleep (don't let Jake tell you otherwise)


	13. Morning Talk

The next morning we both woke up in good moods. Lately that has not been happening.

I crawled out of bed and got in the shower to get ready for work while Jake stayed in bed and played on his phone.

Hopefully these good moods do not switch into panic attacks by tonight. I mean we are telling a bunch of people that are overly protective of me that Jake, a guy that my dad is not fond of, knocked me up. But we will worry about all of that later I still have work to worry about.

"So Jake," I screamed from the shower, "I am going into work for a little bit and then I will come home and get ready for dinner tonight. Its at seven."

He did not respond. I know he heard me. I just continued on with my shower and the next thing I know he was in the shower with me giving me a hug.

"Ok Ames, your dad is really not going to like me after tonight, you know that."

"Well he is going to have to learn it takes two to tango."

"Still he is going to find something about the situation to hate me."

"Jake stop being so dramatic. Remember he kind of liked you after you helped him solve that 20 year old case."

"But he still hates me, I am not professional enough or responsible enough or a perfect fit for his only daughter."

He let go of me and I finished up doing what I needed to do.

"Plus he is going to be mad that we were not married before you got pregnant and even if we were engaged he would be mad that I did not ask his permission to marry you."

"Jake stop being over dramatic. All of my family is going to be there he will not go nuts on you."

"That would be more of a reason for him to do it. Plus all of your brothers are going to be there. Amy I am going to be dead by the end of the night."

"Jake also remember your injured so it would not be right for them to hurt you."

"Some people would see that differently."

I turned off the water and started to dry off as I got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and went over and gave him a hug, "You will be fine plus you have bigger issues, you got your cast wet."

"Fuck," he completely forgot and started to freak.

"Here use my hair dryer," I said as I handed it over to him. "Have fun."

I went over to my closet and started to get ready for work. I took longer than usual to give Jake some time to dry everything out. I know I should have helped him but this was his fault he needed to learn from his mistake.

I grabbed up some breakfast and ate it before I walked out the door.

Jake ran out and gave me a kiss before I left.

"Jake calm down about tonight. I made you a binder go read it, also I am going to give you a chance to walk away from the front door before I open it because your not wearing anything."

He looked down and realized I was right, "I love you have a good day I will see you later, and I am going to put on some pants."

I smiled and walked out the door and walked out after he was in the bedroom.

I really hopes he reads and remembers as much as that binder as possible. I do not need a major screw up even though I know that he will do fine.


	14. Mentally Preparing for Dinner

Work was work. Also known as we were busy as hell.

It seemed like five criminals were coming in for everyone that was going out. I mean there were not two people that I processed that did the same thing. There was not even anything major going on it was just one of those days that is going to match one of those nights as confident as I was to Jake I am nervous. I feel like something bad is going to happen which will more than likely being my dad being pissed.

I sped home after my shift. I was running behind I got stuck processing a drunk and disorderly. The guy got sick everywhere multiple times it was gross.

I walked in the door and Jake was sitting on the couch still reading the binder. Only wearing pajama pants. I honestly still kind of wish he was naked this morning before I left. It turns me on on all levels.

"So you put on pants but other than that you look the same as when I walked out the door this morning, but it looks like you have been doing your research."

"Yeah it has taken forever, Why do you have to have such a big family? Especially a family full of either really buff guys or really smart guys."

"Jake I told you that you have nothing to worry about nothing is going to happen to you, well I hope." That was a bad thing to say, but the truth is that I really do not know what will happen.

"What do you mean you hope? You have been telling me that I will be fine. What is the one deciding factor between me living a normal life or being more bloodied and bruised that I already am or going to an asylum because the smartness drives me off the deep end."

"Well it depends on the alcohol situation. You know the different levels of Amy drunkness, that I did not realize until Gina pointed them out, well my entire family is the same way we all have our different quirks when we drink. Also that last part of what you said where in the hell did that come from?"

"Well I was thinking that your smart family members would bombard me with smart people stuff and make me go insane. Now going back to your first part, so can we keep everyone at at one drink or no drinks?"

That is something that would be easier said than done. My family likes to at least have three or four drinks apiece at least.

"Not possible, but the weird stuff starts happening about three or four in before my brothers get crazy."

"Fuck"

"Anyway Jake you need to go get ready. We need to get to the other side of Brooklyn in an hour."

I need him to look at least halfway presentable to meet everyone I mean this will be the first time he meets my mom and brothers.

"Look who's talking. You need to get ready too. You take longer than I do."

I can see what he means I look like a mess in my work clothes. I do need to change.

"Thats for me to figure out. Get dressed now, something nice like the last time you met my dad."

"Fine I bet even with all of my injuries that I can get dressed before you."

"Deal."

I have to beat Jake I mean he has less to take off but he does have all of his broken ribs and his arm.

I ran to my closet and grabbed a dress. Nothing really fancy but nicer than what I would wear to work. I brushed out my hair and just fixed my makeup an bit and I was ready to go.

"For cops we clean up well, Ms. Santiago," he did look good he was wearing actual dress pants not jeans a nice white button down shirt and a blue sweater over the top.

"I totally agree, Mr. Peralta."

'Well shall we head out to this party where I hope to leave alive?"

"I think we shall."  
It only took about 20 minutes to get to the place where the party was being held. It is a big social hall that we always hold family events at. I mean no one has a place big enough to hold family events. I mean there are at least 50 of us.

I started to sweat a bit just sitting in the car. Now that we are here it is really hitting me that I am telling my family they are never going to believe that I am pregnant. Most of them never thought that I would be a parent. I mean some of them are going to be mad just for the fact that I am not married first. I mean it does change my life plan a bit but I am still on track to be the youngest captain in NYPD history.

"I thought that you said this would not be bad," said Jake after he tapped me on my shoulder.

"Now that we are here I really do not know. I have never had to do anything like this before. Either my family is going to be super happy for me and hate you, they are going to love both of us, or both of us are going to be exiled from the family and never going to be invited to anything ever again."

"Amy its fine people are going to get frustrated because we are not married or engaged but in the end a baby is going to come and everyone will be happy. Everyone loves babies right? The only babies/kids that I have had to deal with are Terry's and Nikolaj."

"Ok we are both freaking out. We just need to breathe and get out of the car and walk into the building."

We got out and walked to the doors. Jake kept saying cool under his breath continuously like he always does when he gets nervous. The doors were glass and we could see everything going on inside. We honestly just stood there. This was going to be one of the last moments that my family is not going to be kept out of the loop with what is going on and by the time we leave we are either going to be loved or at least one of us is going to be on the family eternal shitlist.


	15. Dinner

"One, two, three lets go"

We pushed opened the doors and joined the party. I mean I know at least some of my family members were looking at us like we were crazy. A lot of my family members greeted us with hellos, hugs, a lot of who is this questions. So far so good now just to introduce him.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Jake Peralta," I just said it as a group thing just to get it done and over with.

"Hi Jake," they all said this at the same time. He was nervous his hand was really sweaty.

"That was not so bad," I told him.

"Yeah but we have not said anything to anyone." I mean he has a point no one has been told anything about the big news.

"Aunt Amy, Aunt Amy," it was a childs voice and it was running towards me. The next thing I knew there was a child attached to my legs. It was my niece Sylvia.

"Jake this is Sylvia. She is my youngest niece. Sylvia can you say hi to Jake." He leaned down to be a bit closer to her.

"Hi Jake. Do you love my Aunt Amy?" This was a question out of the blue and really caught me off guard.

"I love your aunt a lot as much as the world is big." After this all I could say was awe in my head. I love how sweet he is.  
"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened to your arm Jake?"

"I got hit by a car chasing a bad guy."

"Sylvia, where did you go. You are supposed to be in time out. Sylvia." I came from the same direction that Sylvia had come from. I looked over and it was her mother Megan.

"She is over here Megan."

She walked over to us, "Oh Sylvia, your aunt cannot get you out of this one. You need to go back into time out."  
"Fine," Sylvia pouted and went back towards the corner where she was supposed to be.

"What did she do?" I asked Megan.

"She pulled apart her brothers binder about animals because she said it was not right, you Santiagos and your binders."

It sounds about right I do not know how many binders that my brothers and I destroyed of each others.

"Ok, where is Steven?"

"He is doing something with your father. They disappeared a half hour ago." Also sounds about right they are probably out back smoking something. Megan then turned around and followed Sylvia back to where she is supposed to be.

We then were trying to go get a drink and Jake met a lot more of my family. A lot of them were surprised that I brought someone and that I actually had a boyfriend. I had actually tried to keep as many of my boyfriends away from my family events just so they would not get attached and ask where is so and so when we broke up and they never saw them again.

After we were done talking to one of my sister in laws Jake leaned over and asked when we finally got over to the bar, "Amy do you think anyone knows yet?"

"I am not showing. I think that the only one who might notice is my mom. She knows everything without me telling her. It is actually really annoying."

"Lets just get some drinks."  
"It would be nice if we could have alcohol but neither of us can."

"Damn you pain pills."

"What can I get for you two," asked the bartender.

"Two cokes please," said Jake. I wish he would have ordered something different. I really hate coke.

The bartender handed us over two cans and we ventured back into the crowd of my family members.

We were just standing there when from behind I heard, "Amy where have you been I never see you anymore."  
My hands started to sweat and I whispered over to Jake, "Jake we might be found out."

We both turned around, "Hi Mom."

Jake was giving my mom the once over. He had never seen her in person. He has only seen pictures, but the best description of her is me with shorter hair that has some grey in it and with more wrinkles.

"Amy have you introduced your boyfriend to everyone?"

"Yes mom. Everyone has been noisy. Is it really such a big deal that I have a boyfriend."  
"Well everyone thought that you would never settle down. I mean you never have dated much," I mean I have but I do not put it out there, "This is the first time that you have brought one of your boyfriends to a family gathering too."

"I brought Bobby a few years ago, to the family reunion." I mean that was like ten years ago so no one will remember I do not think.

While I was saying that I caught my mom giving us as a couple the once over. She knows I know she does, like I told Jake she knows everything.

"Well anyway it does not matter. It is nice to you Jake. Its almost time to eat. Go find a seat."

"Do you think she knows?" Jake asked.

"She totally knows."  
"Do you think she is going to tell anyone?"

"She will not. She will confront me about it first and then announce it to the world. We need to announce it first and steal her thunder."

"When?"  
"After dinner but before desert, they will be drowsy enough that they will only maybe pay attention for part and then go back to eating."

"Going back to what your mom said, you have never brought a guy to met your family?"

"I have never been with them long enough to plus I brought Bobby."

From across the room, "Everyone time to eat ."

The tables sat eight we sat with my brothers: Frank, Andrew, and Sam and their girlfriends Alicia, Sara and Olivia.  
There was a lot of small talk. It was the same old stuff how are you jobs and all that other stuff. They all liked Jake these were the calmest of my brothers and the ones that do not drink. I think that just like all of my other family members they were curious about Jake just because I do not usually bring guys around.

Dinner lasted about 30 minutes then someone started tapping on a cup. It was my oldest brother that was making the toast.

"Everyone it is so good that we were all able to make it for dads birthday. This is something that needs to happen more often but with so many different paths it is hard. But lets wish the old man a Happy Birthday."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA"

He continued, "Is there anything else big that is going on in peoples lives?"

Everyone got really quiet. Jake and I looked over at each other and stood up because it looked like no one else was going to say anything. I know my dad is going to love this his only daughter having a child out of wedlock.

'Hi everyone as you know this is my boyfriend Jake, and we have an announcement to make….," I was not ready but I just said it, "We are, We are, WE ARE PREGNANT."

Everyone went more quiet that before and was in utter shock. Jake sat down and then pulled me down with him.


	16. The Aftermath

No one really said anything to us the rest of the night. I was thinking that most of them were in shock I mean I did lay down some big news on them, they probably expected me to have cancer or something before I would announce that I was pregnant. I mean also that I brought a guy with me, again cancer over that to.

It was kind of weird I was at least expecting some people to say congratulations or something.

"I mean I know we were scared but I did not expect my family to act like this. I was expecting more backlash not the cold shoulder."

"From what I have been told it is because I am the first guy that anyone remembers you bringing to anything and now you are having a baby with me."

I was still in shock, "I need to talk to my mom. Come with me."  
We got up and looked for my mom and started walking toward her. She was standing with my dad. They looked pissed, I mean I am their only daughter. I should not have been stupid that night. They also have to learn that I am an adult and this was my choice and I mean I got myself into this.

My dad started digging in right away, "Are you at least engaged?"  
"No, I mean we have not gotten that far I just told Jake yesterday."  
"Amy I expected more from you." He walked away to talk to someone else. He made me feel smaller than small. Everyone lives their own life. I mean I am not a teenager I am in my 30s I should not be getting this type of reaction.

"Just so you know I am not thrilled but you are an adult and it is your decision. I also know once it comes it will be loved," at least my mom is a bit more sincere, "How far along are you?"  
"10 weeks."

"We still have awhile. Things will be different once this little one comes along," she walked away to where my dad was.

"Shall we go," asked Jake.

"I think it might be for the best. Lets grab our stuff."

While walking back to the table we actually got some people that were excited for us and actually wanted to talk to us about the baby. Honestly what should have been a two minute walk took 15 a lot of people were happy. When we actually made it to the table to grab our stuff we grabbed it and ran for the door. We needed to get out of here. I can only handle so much of my family.

Once we made it outside Jake said, "Well that went better than expected. Well expect for your dad."

"Like I told you no pitch forks no one wants to kill you."

"Still that was one of the most uncomfortable things that I ever had to be a part of and we are cops. So that is saying something."

"True."

We got in the car and it was quiet. I don't know about Jake but I was just thinking about everything. It is starting to feel real now that everyone knows. About five minutes after we left our phones started dinging like crazy. My family posted stuff on social media and my extended family is now sending their congratulations.

We made it home after we got through all the traffic. We ran in and changed out of our dressy clothes and into our pajamas then met up on the couch and started watching tv.

"So what was my moms response to the news when you told her?"

I knew he was going to ask. "She was really excited. She never thought that you would actually reproduce just because of the way you act."

"Jeez thanks mom."

"She also said that I am not allowed to let you name the kid anything that has to do with Die Hard." This I think is going to be the hardest thing for him he is overly obsessed with those movies.

"So no John McClain Peralta or Hans Gruber Peralta."

"No." Both of those names are ridiculous. I would never even agree to anything close to those.

"Darn." I could tell he was not happy. I know since he figured it out that those were the only names he really wanted.

"I know that you told my mom already but I think I am going to call her and tell her myself or at least tell her I know."

I am kind of surprised that he wanted to do this. He normally does not like confrontation about big things especially when dealing with his mom.

"I think that would be a good idea but why don't you call her now it is only eight. Its not like you are telling her the main news. I did that for you. You are just telling her that you know."

"I guess I am still nervous."

"It has not fully hit you that there will be a human coming out of me in a few months?" I mean I can get the weirdness of that I mean that part still freaks me out.

"That and also I don't know if I am going to be a good dad."

"Jake do you think I really have any idea how to be a mom. I do not know how to handle my nieces and nephews. They scare me."

It felt good to get this off of my chest. I figured that Jake would feel this way but I am suppose to be the one prepared for anything but this is just one thing that I have no idea what to do."

"Let me call my mom."

His nerves were showing like crazy. I swore I saw him shake like a small dog.

I sat and listened in on his side of the conversation. Once he started talking he gained some composure. Well until his mom brought his dad on the phone. He still does not like his dad for leaving him and his mom. I think that is also where some of his doubt of being a parent comes from because he thinks that he is going to be like him. I mean at least he gets to tell someone the news that does not already know.

A few minutes later he hung up his phone.

"How did your dad take it?"

"He seemed excited. I could only tell so much over the phone."

I mean that seemed like something I just need to find a way to reassure him that everything will be ok and I mean I also need to reassure myself. This is going to be a long 30 weeks.


	17. Stakeout

A few weeks later…

It is nice having Jake back at work. He was starting to go insane from boredom at home. Right now though he is going insane at work he is stuck on desk duty until he is cleared by his doctor for active duty.

I do feel for him but I know that he needs this. Everyone does. He has a tendency to overdo it when he is hurt and make things worse.

I have tried to be out of the office as much as I can so I am not tempted to parent him. He is a grown man and needs to make his own decisions. Sometimes I think that it has made things worse because he is worried about me being out in the field pregnant. I have done research and it is really up to me when I do not want to go out anymore. I am not showing so no one knows it really no big deal. I mean after all I have caught five people this week.

Back to today, while Jake is digitizing cases I am with Boyle looking for a counterfeiter. The guy Jeremy Valenti has been skimming cards and then creating fake cards and selling them at events we have been searching for this guy for months.

We got a tip that he would be near a beer festival. I was in the parking lot surveying from the outside while Boyle was in the event.

"Any sign of him Boyle," I said through our walkie talkies.

"Nothing yet but I have seen quiet a few of his cards floating around."

"I still do not get why this guy just does not sell the numbers online like a normal card thief?"

"Who knows some people are weird. Hold on I think I see him."

It went silent. I wonder if he has really found him.

"Amy hes on the move chasing him through the gates, today he is wearing red shirt and jeans and is headed north."

"Got it."

I started up the car and turned on the sirens. I floored it back and backed out. I saw him with Boyle close behind. They were moving fast.

I was able to get out of the parking lot but hit traffic. I had seen them turn a block back so I needed to get over to intercept.

I found and alley and turned down with lights and sirens. I saw no one but at least it would get me to the next street.

All of a sudden a guy appeared out of no where. I guess there was a cross section in the alley. I saw a small guy breathing heavy who I knew had to be Boyle.

The perp ran across and I pulled the car up to park and chase but what ended up happening is that there was a wall and I just blocked him in.

I opened the door ran over and cuffed him and read him his rights. Boyle was leaning up against the car red in the face and out of breath.

"Amy," he did some deep breaths, "That was great timing."

"Honestly I was just trying to get to the next street and I saw him."

"Still he would have ran if it was just me. I tripped on the curb and twisted my ankle. It hurts but I was in the moment."

"I bet lets get this guy back and book him and then ice that ankle."

We put him in the back of the car and took off for the 99. We were not that far away luckily there was just a lot of traffic.

We pulled up and I put some chapstick on before we got out. The lid was stuck like bad. I pulled it off and the lid went flying out of my fingers and hit Boyle right in the eye. He really is not having much luck.

"Ouch."

"I am so sorry."

"I am okay for right now let get this guy inside."

He did not look okay where the lid hit was all red and was starting to turn into a black eye.

I got the guy out of the back and took him upstairs to put in holding with Boyle following. The captain was walking away from Jake desk just as Jake spun around.

"Amy does that make number six," he asked.

"Yup this was our counterfeiter."

I took the guy to holding and walked back over to my desk.

Boyle was in the process of telling what happened, "-I tripped and twisted my ankle and Amy threw something in the car and hit me in the eye."

"Boyle I am sorry about your eye, that lid was making me really mad."

"A lid?" asked Jake.

"It was my chapstick, the lid was stuck."

"Okay."

"Anyway Jake I am going work on this paperwork and then lets blow this popsicle stand."


	18. Channel Surfing

I finished up everything for the case and then went left for the night.

We stopped out for some Thai take out and headed home. Jake let me pick and this is what I was craving.

At home the plan was to get into some comfy clothes and sit on the couch and watch whatever was on tv tonight.

I really needed this tonight. I was exhausted. As much as I love going out on cases and everything I am getting worn out faster. I may have to surrender to being on desk duty soon but I am going to hold out as long as I can.

Tonights show was a cop comedy. I really did not want to watch it, it was Jakes choice, I wanted to watch Scandal.

We both sat and pointed out things about the show because when you are watching shows about cops when you are a cop that is what you do.

"Do they really think that is how we catch people?"

"I know we have to do way more work than that, they do not come that easy."

"We only wish then we would double the amount of people we bring in."

"Also look at their reports they are sloppy and not long enough."

"Amy how can you tell? They just show a file."

"Is not thick enough there is clearly not enough detail."

"That is about the size of one of my files."

"Well I do not think yours are that great."  
"Well they get the job done."  
He was a little pissed at me because of that comment I could tell. But I was only stating a fact. The more I watched this show though the more the main character reminded me of Jake. It was not only one or two things it was everything. The guy was like his twin. Jake saw it too.

"Amy do you think that the main guy acts like me, but more immature."

"He act completely like you and kind of looks like you."

He looked at the tv and then looked back at me, "I don't see it."  
"Believe me he does."  
He went quiet and then said, "Amy I want to ask you about something."

"What is it?" I had mouth full of pad thai so I hope he understood me. This question is either going to be something about the baby or work related or something even completely off the wall. I can already tell.

"I really get nervous when you go out on cases," I knew it, "I really don't want you to get hurt right now."  
This is not the first time someone has mentioned this to me. I have gotten it from my mom and dad, Charles, and Terry. It is really starting to get annoying.  
"Wait because I am pregnant you do not want me to go out on cases because you think I will get hurt but you were fine with me going out before even though I could have gotten hurt then."

"I did not mean it like that."  
"What did you mean then because I am carrying a life I am a bad detective now."  
"Amy I did not mean it like that at all, I just love and care about you."  
"So you did not love me before."  
"Amy I adore you. I am even nervous about me going back into the field. We created a life that we both need to be around for you especially because I mean it is growing inside you and you are still an amazing detective you have caught six criminals in 2 weeks."  
I know his heart is in the right place and I cannot get mad at him for that. I just hate everyone trying to tell me what I need to do. When I decide I need to stop I will.

"Awe I love you Jake. But I am going to continue to go out in the field until I am good and ready to be put on admin work."

He went quiet and started to space off. I know he was doing some of his deep internal thinking, I could do anything.  
The cop show was over so I changed it to Cosmos. It was on and I have been wanting to watch it. I also know he will get bored.

It had been like five minutes and he was still not out of his daydreaming so I tapped him on the leg and he finally looked over at me, "Jake, Jake can you get me some ice cream, I would but I really like this show it is telling me everything about the universe." I also did not want to get it myself.

"Yeah," and he got up and grabbed me the whole thing of ice cream and the spoon. I only wanted a bowl but I am not going to complain.

He came back and started to watch it but I could tell he was bored and tired. He lasted ten minutes and then was out like a light.

I made it through the part and then turned off the light and the tv then went into the bedroom. I let him sleep on the couch because when he falls asleep he is like a rock and will not move.

A positive for me I get the entire bed to myself.


	19. The Drive in

I woke up and got ready for the day. I showered, got dressed, and did my makeup and hair. I walked out and Jake was curled up on the couch still. I hope he wakes up soon we need to get to work. I mean I also have to leave early I have a doctors appointment to go to.

I grabbed some milk and eggs out of the fridge. I grabbed a frying pan cracked some eggs in and let them cook.

I looked over and Jake was sitting up on the couch. "So I really passed out on the couch last night?" He asked.

"Yeah I was watching that show learning about black holes and then I looked over and heard you snoring."

"I'm sorry I was really tired and you know how bored I get when I don't understand something."

"Yeah I know," he falls asleep almost any time I put on a documentary he finds them boring because there is not constant action, "Go get in the shower we have to be to work in an hour."

"Okay." he took a few seconds to respond, "You know this couch is uncomfortable."

"Jake it is for sitting no sleeping. Go take a shower."

He got up and walked over to the bathroom. I went back to cooking my eggs. Luckily they were not burnt, they were starting to get crispy though.

I grabbed the spatula and put them on a plate. I cracked some more for Jake because I knew that he would want some. I also know that they would be done by the time Jake gets out because he does not take long showers.

His finished after a few minutes and I turned it off. At the same time he got out of the shower. I finished mine and he came out ready to go.

"Can I have what you're having?"

"Its on the stove hurry up we need to get going."

He dumped them into a bowl and grabbed a fork and just shoveled it in. It took him forever.

"Jake lets go."

He sat down the bowl and grabbed all his stuff and we were out the door, down the stairs and in the car within a few minutes.

"What do you have on the agenda today, Ms. Santiago." He was trying to make small talk.

"Its a paperwork day for me unless something comes up. I also have a doctors appointment this afternoon."

"Can I come with you?" This was actually something that I was not expecting him to ask. I figured he would want to stay at work. Also he hates anything related to going to the doctor.

"I guess but I think you will get bored."

"Me get bored, I never get bored."

"You admitted to falling asleep because you were bored during the show last night."

"Ok stuff like that is boring, but this is our baby I want experience stuff. I mean I have been doing my research."

"You doing research on something? The last time I have heard of you doing research was when my dad was in town for thanksgiving last year and he caught you."

"I have been. I do it when I get bored digitizing old files. Babies are interesting creatures. I also ask Terry questions when he isn't busy. He gives very good advice. He only lets me ask a few questions a day though, so I started making a list. It is like three pages long."  
"Wow even that is impressive for you, a list and research. Now if only we could get you to read a book."

"Terry said the same thing. He said the answers to most of my questions were in books but as you know I prefer talking and tv shows to reading." I mean it is a fact he has been getting better with reading but he still bad. I was happy when he got hooked on Harry Potter and read the whole series. Since then he is back to not touching a book.

"That is a true statement. Maybe we can get you an audiobook or one of the books."

"Whats an audiobook because anything that has book in the title I still think is going to be boring."

"Its where someone reads you a book."

"So like boring music or a bedtime story, so it is going to put me to sleep."

"You do not know that Jake. Plus we will get the actual book so you can look at all of the pictures."

"Still sounds really freaking boring. Talking to Terry is more fun."

"Whatever."

We pulled into the parking garage. I think that it is great that he wants to be a part of everything but I really wish he would open up a book instead of bugging Terry. I know that is minor in this situation but still.

I pulled into my spot and we walked to the elevator and rode to our area. It is going to be a good but very long day.


	20. Sleepy Work Day

We waked in and it was business as usual.

Rosa had a really smelly guy sitting at her desk. I walked by and it made me sick to my stomach. It was like really bad. I sat down my stuff and ran to the bathroom while Jake talked to her about her perp.

I actually threw up. This is the first time this pregnancy I have. I mean I have been feeling nauseous and have come close but yeah this was the first.

This is not the first time I have thrown up at work though there have been a few nights where I have come to work hungover and something set me off and then I had the stomach flu and was in the middle of a case I did not want to give up on that dad was terrible.

After a few minutes I felt better and I got myself up off of the floor washed my hands and walked back out to start the day.

The only change from when I went into the bathroom was that Gina at her desk. She was nice and tan. I guess her three week cruise went well. Also Jake was not at Rosas desk he moved over to his own with Charles talking to him.

"Woot today is going to be awesome," he was trying to Jakes attention but he was out of it.

"Whats happening today," I asked as I sat down at my desk.

"I get to take Nicolaj to his first food festival tonight, he's going to love it. Its all food from eastern Europe, I chose this one to be his first because he is from there and he would be used to the food."

I mean Charles does love his weird food. When he saw that Jake was really not paying attention he went over to his own desk and started working.

I buckled down and started on my paperwork. It was one of those days where I was struggling. I was exhausted and I mean throwing up my breakfast did not help.

After a few hours I looked over at Jake and he was on a roll. He has not gotten distracted once as far as I can tell. Jake could tell I was not with it today.

"Amy whats wrong? Feeling Okay?" he asked.

"I am just tired, just one of the things that comes along with being pregnant."

"You are not the only one that is tired. Terry has fallen asleep at his desk multiple times while eating yogurt. Terry loves yogurt."

I did not even notice Terry come in earlier. He was falling asleep in his yogurt.

Jake went over to wake him up.

"Sarge, Sarge, are you okay? You have fallen asleep like ten times today," he asked. Terry woke up and was acting like he did not know where he was.

I guess the twins are sick and no one around there is getting much sleep. I kind of feel bad for him but its part of the job of being a parent. Well at least that is what I have been told.

The captain came out and banished him to the couch to rest. Everyone agreed with the decision.

Jake had gone back to work and so did I. I looked over at the clock and it was 1:55. I need to leave to get to my appointment. I need to get Jakes attention because he did want to go.

I started logging out of stuff and said, "Jake, earth to Jake," he looked over at me, "Its two if you want to come with me to this doctors appointment we need to go. Now."

"Oh yeah hold on," he started clicking on things on his computer I am assuming he is logging out and then stood up and headed for the elevator.

I think he is more excited that I am.


	21. Waiting Room

I know Jake is excited but he has no patience, two minutes in the waiting room and he is going to be complaining. Also the man hates doctors and hospitals.

It took us a half hour to get to the office from work. We parked about a block away and walked over. Jake was already acting like he made a bad choice in coming with me but he kept moving. We walked in and hit the up button on the elevator. The door opened and we walked in. It smelled funny and it is not just my hormones it would stink for anyone. I hit the button for the fourth floor. We got out and turned left, and went into the third door on the right. The waiting room has pictures of babies everywhere I know Jake is

I love my doctor I have been seeking her forever. I mean as much as you can love your gynecologist. I have seen Dr. Andersen since I was in my early twenties.

I stopped at the desk and talked with the receptionist. It is the same lady that is always there. Her name is Lisa.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Appointment for Amy Santiago,"

"Okay there you are, the doctor is running a bit behind so just take a seat."

We walked toward the back corner and sat in the back corner. It is the same spot that that I normally sit in when I come here. Jake was getting really uncomfortable.

"Amy this place smells funny. It brings back weird memories."

"It is because its it clean. And you do not know what clean smells like because you are a slob. Also memories of what being in a doctors office?"

"I can be clean when I want. I mean yeah I was just in the emergency room a couple of weeks ago." He went quiet. "Also I cannot wait to see our alien today. It's going to be great."

"I do not know if we will see it today. Also I wish you would stop calling it an alien. It can hear you, you know."

"Wait it can hear me?" He sat and though of something for a minute.

"Baby I am your father," he said it in a Darth Vader voice with his head near my belly.

I hate it when he does really weird stuff especially in public. I gave him the please stop doing something stupid face.

"Could you have waited to do that when we were in the privacy of our own home."

"It was cute and you know it."

I had to give him a smirk he is adorable but still does way to much stupid shit, "But you are still an idiot."

"But I am your idiot."

I had to think of something quick to change the subject.

"Jake I know we have not talked about this much but what do we want to name our alien." I had to do air quotes around alien it did not feel right if I did not.

"I mean we could go traditional and go Blarg, but I am partial to John McClain for a boy."

"So that is a no and no on both of those." It was funny but still we needed to be serious.

"I mean being serious Elizabeth or Caroline for girls, boys Travis or Daniel."

I am honestly surprised, "Wait you had real names picked out?"

"I told you I have been doing research."

"Your mom would be impressed."

"I know I am too."

"Amy," said the nurse. She was standing at the door to go back she was in pink scrubs.

"Coming. Come on Jake."

We got up and went back with the nurse.


	22. Appointment

We walked back with the nurse and went to the area they have with the scales and stuff. I hate scales well at least when it comes to weighing me. I have always been in the healthy range but it makes me paranoid. I mean it makes things worse with Jake here. I do not even let him see the scale when I occasionally weigh myself at home it is something that I do not want him to know. Even though I know it would not bother him at all at least I think.

"Okay, Amy please step on the scale," the nurse asked.

I glared over at Jake and I guess he got the hint that I did not want him to pay attention and he turned around to stare at the picture in the hallway.

I stood there, waiting for the numbers to pop up. It was taking forever, well it felt like it anyway. When the number finally did pop up she wrote it down (I will not say what it was but it was in the good range) and said, "Okay that's good. Lets go into the room now. The third one on the right."

We walked down and went in.

This was the normal room that I had when I came in here. It could just be the time of day but who knows. It is small. But it just looked like a normal exam room, honestly nothing special about it.

Jake sat in one of the chairs near the computer, I sat on the table and the nurse went over to the computer. She scanned her badge and pulled up my info. She asked me the generic questions about how I was feeling and stuff like that. Luckily I was finally able to tell them that I have not had a cigarette for a solid 6 weeks.

She then went over and grabbed the blood pressure cuff. I hate these things too. Its not so much I am paranoid about this to it is the fact that it hurts your arm. I wish they would come up with a way to do this where your arm did not have to be squeezed. Everything was normal with that as well. She logged the results and locked the computer and got up to leave, "That all seems good the doctor will be in soon."

We were left to awkwardly sit, at least I am not by myself this time. As soon as the door clicked shut Jake asked, "So far so good?"

"So far so good," I confirmed to him, "Jake do not be so nervous. You did not have to come to this one if you were not ready. There will be plenty more."

"I am nervous but it is an excited nervous. I want to experience as much of this as possible with you."

"Your so sweet," I told him. From what I have been told there have been a lot of women that wish their partners would come to appointments with them. I mean I am happy that he is supportive. He is good for that. I mean I think that part of this is because he is trying to grow up. I mean he is getting close to 40.

We both started looking at our phones. Nothing much was happening. Just a few messages from the office text chain about random stuff happening. Then messages from Charles wanting updates about what is happening. That man is way to much into Jake and I as a couple. He really needs a life but the sad part is he has one and he acts the same way from what I have heard.

I looked over at Jake and he was still into whatever he was looking at. I went back to my phone and started looking at news headlines. All of it was depressing. Nothing good ever happens anymore.

There was then a knock at the door.

It was the doctor. I think she looks different than what Jake thought she would look like. She is tall, thin, and blonde. She was wearing a pantsuit under her coat. Just one reason I like her. She is also one of those people who I have told a lot about Jake. So it should be interesting to see what she thinks as well.

"Amy how are we doing today, is everything going fine?"  
"As far as I can tell, nothing has seemed off at all."  
She went over to the desk and then looked over at Jake, "You must be Jake," she asked Jake seemed incredibly shocked by this, "Amy has told me so much about you. I am Dr. Andersen."

"Hi. Jake Peralta," he said with a shaky voice. He was nervous. I did not tell him anything about my doctor I think he though it was a creepy old guy.

She turned back to me, "Well Amy let me get a look at that belly."

I leaned back and pulled up my shirt. When I was laying back like this you could definitely tell I am pregnant. I mean it is nothing huge but there is something there. With what I wear it hides the belly but I have been having to wear my baggy (but still professional) clothes, but I feel like I am going to have to switch to maternity clothes soon.

The doctor was taking measurements to see if I am still measuring on schedule (which I am) and seeing if anything feels strange.

"Everything seems good. Lets check that heartbeat."

She went over to the desk and pulled out the doppler. I love this part and I know Jake is going to too. It is so cool hearing the babies heartbeat."

She started sliding it over my belly. It took a couple of seconds but we started to hear the thump, thump, thump of the baby.

"Thats the baby isn't?" Asked Jake.

"It sure is," Dr. Andersen said. Jakes face lit up for a moment then changed quickly to concern or what the heck is going on more than likely.

"Is it normal for it to be that fast? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. A Baby's heart just beats faster." His face just went back to a smile and I could not help but smile as well this is one of the reasons I was happy he came with me. He now knows that something is actually there.

The doctor did this for a couple more minutes and then put the machine up.

"Amy everything seems normal. Check with Lisa and I will see you next month."

I started to pull down my shirt as she walked out of the room.

"That was awesome," said Jake. He was like in awe.

"I figured that out by how you sat just sat there in awe and listened."

"Well let's get home and figure out something for dinner."

I was game for that I have not eaten in a while and am starving.


	23. Brinner

Jake was still in awe even after we left the appointment. He would not stop talking. I mean we got stuck in a traffic jam and I think I only said five words and he talked the rest of the time.

One thing that did piss me off though was that he said it could be a cruel joke and I am just messing with him about being pregnant. I slapped him across the face. I would never do anything like that. I mean he has been played before about other things but this is not something that I would lie about.

"Can I go to all of your appointments? That was really cool."

"I mean you can, its going to be a lot of the same stuff for most of them." I was weaving in and out of traffic when he asked.

That response for some reason made him quiet. Well I really do not know if it was the response or if he got to thinking about something else. I took this as a chance to think. I mean there is a lot of stuff that has to be done before we have this baby. We are nowhere near ready and I mean in our place now we have no place to put anything for this baby.

"I just had sex and it felt so good…." oh god he is singing.

"Jake you know I hate that song," I was talking over him. He was thinking about this song thats why he got quiet. He also knows I hate this song. It is dirty and disgusting but I will say it is catchy. I do know that he is zoning me out right now.

"…..A woman let me put my penis inside her….."

"If you sing anymore your penis is not coming anywhere near me for a long time possibly forever." I mean that is the only thing I could think of that might get his attention and it also shows how much I hate the song.

"You don't mean that." He sounded surprised that I would say such a thing.

"Oh I totally do you know you are dealing with a crazy pregnant hormonal lady."

"Fine I won't sing."  
He went completely silent. I am sorry but if it were almost any other song I would not care but that one is just one of those that drives me insane. I mean at least this time it was not in front of other people that he sang a dirty song he has had some interesting situations, but I do not want to get into those.

I went back to thinking about all the things that we need to do for this baby. It is long but I think that we can get it done nay I know we can.

We finally got home like 15 minutes after I told Jake to stop singing. Sometimes I want to get out of this city but I really love my job and so does Jake and there is no way we could leave.

We both stayed quiet as we got out of the car and went into the building. The elevator took forever as usual but we finally got up and got to our apartment.

I sat my stuff down and asked Jake, "So Jake what should we have for dinner? I was thinking brinner."

"That sounds great." He sounded less that enthused. I know that I can't cook much but I can do eggs and toast. I think tonight though I am going to attempt pancakes.

I walked over to the kitchen and Jake went into the living room area and turned on the tv.

I looked up a recipe on my phone and grabbed all of the stuff that I would need for pancakes. Flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs and butter. I also grabbed a bowl and a pan.

I mixed everything together in the bowl just like the directions said (also no substitutions, I have made very bad decisions on substitutions in the past, like Thanksgiving five years ago) I also followed the cooking instructions to a T.

It was nerve-wracking at first but after the first couple I was on a roll. Only the first couple were burnt and all of them actually tasted good.

I made up the eggs too this was easier than the pancakes. Nothing went wrong with these at all.

"Finally I can kind of cook," I said aloud I know Jake could not hear me he was to busy watching something.

I dished both of us plates and took them out to the living room. I handed Jake over his plate and he just looked at it. I know he is thinking that it is going to be gross, but lets just hope he likes them.

We continued to watch what he had on (it was a science show it is actually a strange choice for Jake I was expecting him to be watch one of the many Die Hards) and we both ate with no complaints.

"This is really good," I was surprised, "What did you do different. You normally burn both of these."

"When your mom was here she actually left me a bunch of notes and cooking tips," this was a little white lie, she did give me some pointers though there is nothing in writing though, "these are the first ones that I have tried but so far so good," I mean what he does not know will not hurt him.

"Good old mom," he said.

I mean his mom did mention that I need to break Jake of his candy addiction. We both wonder how he still has teeth.

We continued to talk about stuff and then he even helped me with dishes when we were done which was a big surprise. He normally does not help with anything. I guess him getting the conformation today clicked something that he should help me more. I only hope this continues.

When we were finishing we heard a knock at the door.


	24. Bad News

p class="p1"span class="s1"It was late. We were not expecting anyone at all. We looked at each other thinking the other knew something that the other did not. After another minute of awkwardness I walked over to the door. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I looked through the peephole before opening because I kind of want to know who is on the other side before I open it. It was a uniformed officer. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"It is never good when there is a cop at your door. I have had to do the same thing multiple times. Most of the time it results in lots of tears. It is one of my least favorite parts of the job. I would think we would have gotten a message or a call from someone from the 99 before they would send a uniform. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I took a deep breath and opened the door. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hello."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Is this the residence of Jake Peralta?" /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yes, one minute," I waived Jake over. He was still standing in the kitchen. He was nervous I could tell by the way he was moving. There is only one person that something bad could happen to that they would send someone over, his mom. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When he finally got over to the door he was sweating. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jake Peralta?," Jake nodded, "Your mother Karen Peralta, has been in an accident."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"All the color disappeared from his body. He honestly looked like he was about to fall over. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Wha- What happened? Is she alright?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""She was in a taxi. It was stuck in traffic and was hit by a runaway bus. She was taken to Brooklyn Methodist."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Thanks."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He shut the door as the cop walked away. He too has been the cop having to knock to tell a family member that something bad has happened to someone. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He did not say anything but started to slip on his shoes. I did the same there is no way I am letting him go to the hospital by himself. I grabbed my purse as well and we left. br / I knew I just had to be supportive./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jake everything is going to be okay. I am sure of it."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He did not say anything. I did not expect him to. Jake has always been one of those people that is not good at showing emotion especially when it comes to things like this. I got into the drivers seat, him in the passenger. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I turned on the car and started to drive. Not even two minutes later I looked over and saw tears on Jakes face. I do not think that I have ever seen him cry. I reached over and took his hand. I wanted to do more but I mean I am driving. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He gripped it really tight. Let us hope everything is alright. /span/p 


	25. Waiting

When we got to the hospital she was in emergency surgery. No one knew how long it was going to be. We went into one of the waiting rooms and just sat. He was distraught. I mean the tears stopped but still you could see the sadness in his eyes. Also he would not talk to me.

Usually when he is the hurt one he is cracking jokes. Today I think he was busy in his head thinking of things about his mom.

We sat alone for a few moments then the squad started to show up. When a family member is hurt, at least with our squad, everyone starts to show up. First it was Boyle and Terry then everyone else followed behind. They each gave Jake a hug and then sat down. It was honestly a relief to me that they came and I know it made Jake feel better. But the silence continued.

Rosa leaned over and whispered, "how long has he been like this, silent and brooding?"

"He has not said anything since the uniform left."

"I have never seen Jake like this."

"Well nothing like this has ever happened to someone that he knows before."  
"Toche."

It was back to silence.

About 45 minutes later he talked, "Thanks for being here guys."

"Jake we are a family, a big weird goofy family but you know that we are always here for you and everyone," this came from Terry.

"Did any of you hear what happened? All we were told is that she was in a taxi that got hit by a bus."

Rosa chimed in, "The bus was stolen. A guy robbed a bunch of places. He was about to be surrounded by ran on to the bus and kicked out the driver and took off. He drove two blocks before he got to the intersection where he hit the taxi your mom was in. There were five other cars that were hit before the bus came to a stop. The guy was arrested when he tried to get off and run by yours truly."

"I was there too,' it was Charles, "I was checking on people after the guy was caught. Just so you know your mom was conscious and everything but her leg was badly broken, we were getting everything processed otherwise we would have told you ourselves and been here a lot faster."

I think Jake is relieved that he knows the story now. I mean he knows that she is not dying and that she was conscious. But the silence continued. It was another hour before we heard anything.

A nurse came out from the operating rooms. "Peralta," she said trying to get someones attention. Jake jumped out of his seat, "She is out of surgery. The doctor would like to speak to you."

Jake started walking back with her He turned around and waived for me to come with him. I got up and we were led to a small room.

When we sat down he was fine for a few minutes but started to get fidgety. It was his nerves also he does not like to wait and he also does not like hospitals.

"What is taking the doctor so long?"

"Jake calm down, the doctor should be in here soon."

He got up and started to pace it was really sad to see.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was the doctor. He was a tall older gentleman with glasses.

"Hello I am Dr. Steve Miller," he shook Jakes hand.

"Jake Peralta. I am her son. How is she?"

"She is doing great but it is going to be a long road to recovery. She had two major fractures in her right leg. We had to go in and reattach because there was no way either fracture was going to heal on their own. Other than that she is going to be in some pain she had a lot of bruising but nothing major. "

Jake did a sigh of relief. Jake leaned down and gave me a hug.

"She is in recovery," the doctor continued, "but you will be able to go see her when she is taken up to her room, I notice you have a cast on your arm can I ask what happened to you?"

"I am a police detective and was chasing a robbery suspect and was hit by a taxi."

The doctor did not say another word but I could tell what he was thinking, these people need to stay away from taxis. He walked out of the door and just nodded.

We got up and walked back out to the waiting room to see the rest of the squad. At first sight they looked upset that something bad had happened but then Jake started to smile and they all sighed because they knew that almost everything was positive.


	26. Worry

After another hour or so Jake told everyone else to go home. It was getting late. He told the m that he would also let them know what is going on.

Everyone got a hug from the both of us. Jake was happy that they were here and it made me happy to see him happy.

We had to wait another hour before we could go see her

The elevator ride up was nerve-racking for Jake. He just wanted to see his mom and to him this ride seemed like an eternity.

We walked up to her room and Jake looked in. She was rough looking. It was hard for me to see her like this it was even harder for Jake.

He turned to me before we walked in, "Is this what I looked like from a distance after my accident?"

"Your mom is worse but yes."

I mean seeing Jake after his made my heart sink. He is the man I love and seeing him hurt well hurt.

Jake tip toed in because he did not want to disturb her but she looked over right away, "Hey you guys how are you doing?" She sounded groggy and rightfully so.

"Mom you were in an accident and you are asking us how we are doing."

"I mean Amy is pregnant and your healing from your own accident. I think that I am allowed to ask you guys how you are doing." Still quick on her wit though no matter what.

"So how are you feeling. I mean they told us you had screws and stuff put into your leg."

"I am fine they have me on pain medicine. I can't walk on it for awhile. It was a nasty crash."

"All that matters is that you are okay. Also I think we both need to just stay away from taxis."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Oh yeah. I heard the heart beat today it was awesome." I mean it is good to see the change in spirit with him.

"I told Amy that you would enjoy that. You have always loved things like that."  
We talked a little more until she got really tired and decided to leave.

We walked over to the elevator, "She seems pretty good for what she went through."

"Yeah but I still did not like seeing her hurt. But yes she is doing a lot better that I thought she would be."

"Jake everything is going to be fine," I gave him a hug after this.

We walked out quietly to the car. We were both exhausted. It is like 1:30 in the morning after all. I turned on some classical music just for some noise and Jake fell asleep. Not just dozing but like snoring.

When we got to the apartment I poked him to wake him up, :Hey sleepy head we are home lets go upstairs and sleep."

I had to pretty much get him out of the car and guide him to the apartment. He was really out of it. He definitely lost all of his adrenaline causing him to crash.

He tried to go into other apartments it was funny but I had to be responsible and continue to guide him. We rode up the elevator walked to our apartment and unlocked the door and then Jake stumbled in and plopped on the bed.

I took a shower and then did the same thing.


	27. Jake's Freedom

One Month Later….

I woke up a little early this morning. I needed to get in the bathroom before Jake. Today is the day he is getting his cast off and lets just say he has been counting down the days. It has been getting annoying because he has gotten Boyle in on it too and I get reminded every time I turn around.

In the end it is not going to be a bad thing. The cast its self smells and it makes me nauseous anytime I am near it for long periods of time. (which has made sleeping next to him almost unbearable) He also gets to do things by himself again, I mean not that he has not been I mean its Jake he does what he wants no matter what anyone says. Also he is officially off of desk duty today.

I was doing my hair when he finally was up and moving which when I looked at the time on my phone was about an hour earlier that he normally gets up. I know he was giving me a once over he does this every morning. It is strange but it is cute well sometimes but others it is really creepy.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked him as he was getting ready.

"I am so freaking excited. This thing is annoying and smells." Honestly if Jake is complaining that something smells its bad. I mean for the longest time his locker looked and smelled like a garbage dump.

"You also get off of desk duty."

"I get to be a real cop again, yes." He acted like he did not remember but I know he did. It was another thing Boyle and him were counting down.

"Oh yeah Jake the app says the baby is the size of an avocado this week." I did not get a response on this one Jake has been getting this announcement every week. I have downloaded one of the apps that says how big the baby is at what week you are pregnant. I think it is kind of neat. Nothing like knowing that I have a living avocado growing in my uterus.

"Also I have a doctors appointment tomorrow just an FYI." If that did not make him excited I did not know what would.

"Cool. It just depends on cases and stuff but I plan on it."

He came from behind gave me a hug and a kiss on the neck. I saw him in the mirror so the hug was not a surprise but I hate being kissed on the neck especially when he has not shaved. His stubble hurts.

"I told you that you do not need to come to every one of the appointments. you remember right?"

"I know but I really want to. I don't want to miss out on anything." He gave me another kiss on the neck I cringed.

"We also are going to visit your mom and dad tonight for dinner."

This caused him to stop and roll his eyes. His dad came to help his mom after her accident. He has been with her since a few days after. I think it is sweet but Jake hates it. Well he likes that someone is there to take care of her but hates that it is his dad. He still thinks that it is weird that he loves her now but left the two of them when he was a kid.

I got one more eyeball and another kiss.

"Loverboy go get ready. Your appointment is in an hour. Unless you want the cast longer."

I walked out to the bathroom and got something to eat. He was ready to go in ten minutes. We grabbed our stuff and we were moving for the day.

We got in the car and drove to the office luckily it was only a few blocks away and there was like no traffic. We checked in with the receptionist and sat down and almost immediately he started to get fidgety. He said it was the longest wait ever when in reality he wanted his cast off and we were only sitting there ten minutes before the nurse came to get us.

They took all of his statistics and then took us to the exam room. I mean and even once we were in there we were only waiting for another ten minutes which when it comes to waiting for a doctor is short.

Jake got the look over by the doctor and had to get another x-ray before the doctor would officially tell him he was ready to get it off.

I sat in the exam room while Jake went to go get the X-ray. I mean it was not that long I sat and played Qwazy Cupcakes and read up on some news.

Jake came back a bit frustrated because he still had to wait and just wanted the cast off.

After the doctor looked everything over he said, "It looks like everything is healed lets get this thing off."

I saw Jake twitching like he wanted to cheer but he stayed calm which surprised me. I totally thought he was going to jump with joy.

The doctor got the tools to take it off. When he started to cut into it Jake started to flinch like he thought it was going to hurt. After a couple of minutes of the doctor cutting he was finally free.

He lifted up his arm and just examined it. I think that he really wanted to make sure it was his arm.

It was small and scaly and smelled. I mean from what I have read that is normal for a body part that had been in a cast.

The doctor took his arm and started to look at it again. Jake was really starting to get annoyed he just wanted to get to work and get on a case and never digitize a case again.

The doctor explained that he would have to take it easy until he built up muscle strength again. I do not think Jake was paying attention. He handed paperwork to Jake, and Jake took off like a cheetah. The doctor and I just kind of stared.

He slowed down in the waiting room for me to catch up. He knew I would be pissed if he did not. When we got outside he did one of those cliché jumping with a fist in the air that would normally be freeze framed.

I was going to make fun of him but let him have it. He in his words is a real cop again.


	28. Off to the 82

We got to the 99 about a half hour after we got out of Jakes appointment. Traffic was hell but it was mid morning in New York so it is to be expected.

Jake wanted me to prepare something to show off he was back but he did not give me enough time and also I really did not want to. I know Boyle has been preparing everyone for this day for the past week so I know everyone knows but I do not know how many people care.

We walked in and no one was in the bull pen that would make the announcement. Jake was bummed.

I went to sit at my desk. Jake went back to tell Holt that he was back and wanted on a case. I logged on to my computer and checked my email and there was a lead on one of my cases.

The case was dealing with a series of robberies. I was working on it with another detective from the 82. They needed me to get over to there. The email came in an hour ago so I needed to get on my way.

As I was walking away from my desk Jake was coming back to his and he did not look happy. Meaning that there is probably no open cases to work. I did not have time to ask.

I went and grabbed a car and drove over there. Luckily it was not that far away. Its just there was a bunch of construction and it took forever to get there.

While I was stuck in traffic I did have some time to think about life in general. I mean this is a big day for Jake because he is off of desk duty and I mean while he has had to deal with that I have risen to take his number one detective spot. It is only a matter of time before he takes it back because Whether I like it or not I am going to have to go on desk duty myself. I mean I think I am good for the time being but I will say it is getting harder to do things I mean I can go and question people but if I have to chase a perp I think I am screwed. The way this baby is sitting makes it hard to run plus I am tired all the time. I am 16 weeks along and am only going to get bigger. I give myself a couple of months tops.

I do hope that they find a case for Jake today though or he is going to be whiny all night. I mean he has to see his dad so he already is but not getting a case would make it ten times worse.

But I finally made it over to the 82. It is a building that looks like the 99 on the outside but is updated on the inside. I went in and found my partner on this case Detective Charles Duncan.

He is a middle aged man balding and pudgy around the middle. Good cop but kind of boring, more interesting than Teddy but not much.

"Detective Santiago, good to see you. We have a witness coming in a few minutes. She witnessed the most recent of the break ins." I hope this person has more info we have been chasing these guys since the end of May its August 1st now.

"That is great. Lets hope that she has more info about these guys than the last witnesses that came in."

"I am with you on that fact."

I sat down by his desk and waited.

"Here she is now," he said.


	29. Finally

In walked a tall thin woman dark hair tan skin and absolutely gorgeous. She looks like models in magazines I would not want to look like her but secretly would at the same time. Anyways she is our witness.

"Hello I am Samantha Hernandez, I am looking for Detective Duncan."

"Hello that is me. Thanks for coming in," he said, "This is Detective Santiago she is also working on this case."

"Ms. Hernandez lets go into the other room. We have a few questions for you."

We took her to a room with a few chairs away from the bullpen. She sat on one side Duncan and I sat on the other.

"Ms. Hernandez, what did you see when this robbery happened?"

"There were two guys they went into the Deli wearing stocking caps and matching dark jump suits. They went in and from what I heard there was a lot of screaming and demanding of money. I heard a bang. It was not a gun like bang but like something slamming against something bang. Then there were small clanking noises like a lot of change hitting the floor. There there were more screams and the men ran out of the store. One of them lost his stocking cap so his face was in plain view. They ran and got into a waiting car and were gone."

"About how long did this entire event last?" I asked her.

"It was like five to eight minutes."

"You also said his face was in plain view? If you had to could you give an accurate description to a sketch artist?"  
"Totally. I saw his entire face and he looked at me for like an entire 30 seconds before he ran. I think he was in shock."

"Good we are going to get a sketch artist in here. Please hold on."

I walked out with Duncan.

"This is the most information we have gotten out of someone and everything fits the same MO I mean a face this is great."

"I hope it seems too good to be true. I will take any thing at this point though."

"I am staying positive. We need to wrap this up."

"I agree. With the wrapping up part. I am going to grab the sketch artist. I will give you a call if we get anything."

"Sounds good hopefully good news."

I took off and left for the 99. There was really nothing left for me to do at the 82 and I also had more witnesses coming in for another case in a few hours.

I parked the car and walked in. Jake, Rosa, and Charles were not at their desks. It means they must have let Jake tag along with them.

I went over to Terry, "Have you seen Jake? Did he finally get a case?" I mean the last part is what I really hope.

"He is sitting in on Rosa and Charles' interrogation. The perps they brought in claim to have something on Doug Judy. How is your case going with the 82?"

"The witness today actually saw one of their faces so she is sitting with the sketch artist. So Doug Judy this is like Jakes dream first case back."

"So that is good on yours. And you know Jake he does have that love hate relationship with him."

"That he does."

I let Terry get back to work I walked over to check on the interrogation."


	30. A Talk With the Sarge

I walked in on the viewing side of the integration room.

There was Jake. Waiting for the info to go get his friend/nemesis or what ever Judy is at this point.

"Anything good happen yet?"  
"Nothing at all they keep denying that they stole the cars."

"Anything about Judy?"

"They haven't even asked or offered anything for information about him."  
"It is driving you crazy isn't it."

"Yeah. I feel like ehe is going to skip town again if it takes much longer."

"I doubt it. The only time he gets away is when you are with him."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I did not mean anything by it. I was just stating a fact."

"Whatever. What have you been working on today?"

"I was working with Duncan at the 82 on the string of robberies. This afternoon Terry and I are going to interview a witness to a different robbery that happened yesterday, we are also grabbing the security tapes. It is going to be a bit so see you later."

I gave him a hug but he was really not paying attention he kind of just stood there and watched Rosa at this point.

It is not looking good for info about Doug Judy. That is Jakes problem though.

"Sarge I just remembered that we were going to go interview a witness remember on that case that we got this morning."

"Oh shoot. Let me finish this one form and then we will be good to go."

I sat down at my desk and looked at my computer. Nothing new was going on from this morning. I honestly just looked at random stuff because I am bored and tired at this point actually. It is still early I mean it is only eleven.

It took Terry forever to finish his form but finally we were able to go. We got a car and got on our way.

I let Terry drive. I am honestly tired of driving. I have had to drive Jake everywhere because of his accident it is good to have a break.

"Sarge, I know this is random and has nothing to do with work but do you think Jake and I will make good parents."

"You yes because you are extremely good with schedules and things like that but I think the one thing that may get you down is the stress."

"I can see it what about Jake?"

"That one I am still up in the air about. I think he is going to have some major issues if he does not grow up. I mean he does pretty good with my girls but being around a kid all the time would challenge Jake and really could change him."

"I am with you I mean it is a man that does not know how to take care of himself most of the time. Can I trust him alone with a baby if I have to?"

"Amy you guys have a long time still to prepare give him a chance. I mean I was not the most responsible but I was more grown up than Jake."

"I do not know he still makes me wonder if this is something that he is cut out for."

The sarge went silent. And stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Give the man the benefit of the doubt. I mean he has been going with you to appointments and seems thoroughly excited about everything. He also has been asking me parenting questions so he is trying."

"I guess but it still scares me a bit."

"Amy you are going to be a first time parent every first time parent is nervous. Imagine what I felt like with twins it was double the panic."

"I cannot even imagine. Sarge get ready to park our place is right up the road on the left.

We parked and interviewed the witness compared to my interview this morning this person knew nothing. It was disappointing.

We also grabbed the tapes from the owner to try and see what we could figure out. We left two hours ago and it honestly felt like nothing and were already headed back.


	31. Watching Tapes

When we got back to the 99 Jake and Rosa were gone.

I walked up to Boyle, "So how did the interrogation go?"

"We got the confession and the guys told us how they knew Judy. Jake and Rosa are on a stake out now trying to find him."

"And they left you with the paperwork."

"I don't mind. I mean Judy is Jake and Rosas guy anyway."

"You want to be with them don't you?"

"So badly. But this needed to get done. The guys are stinking up holding."  
"I can only imagine."

I walked off to the break room to get set up to watch these tapes. Terry was going to do some more research on what we found out from the witness.

The tapes were not that interesting. Just the normal coming and goings of a bodega, It went on for multiple hours we needed to check to see if they had staked out the place. That was hard because they had a lot of regulars. We had no good descriptions of these guys. I wish that they new more like the lady this morning.

After awhile I started to get lost in my own head. I mean I did have a lot on my mind well with this baby growing inside of me and then not knowing if my boyfriend would grow up some or if I am going to have to raise him to.

I mean what happens if I die when having the kid (I know its bad and there is a small chance but it could happen). Do I let Jake raise our kid with the help of his mom and the squad or would I send it to live with one of my brothers or my parents. I don't know but that thought needs to end I do not need to be negative right now.

I got more focused on the screen and there were some guys that came through who looked really suspicious I took a screen shot of the guys and kept watch. I actually did that like ten times because there were a lot of suspicious people that came through that bodega.

I wonder how Jake and Rosa are doing with finding Judy.

I just started daydreaming again and then Terry came in.

"Have you found anything from the tapes."

"I have a lot of suspicious people but no one set in stone."

"I mean that is some sort of progress but we need to get something set in stone."

"I know sarge."

"Also you have been in here forever and I figure you could you some food. You need to remember to eat."

"I know I was just in the zone."

"You have a baby growing in you Santiago and when you are at work and I know you have not eaten in awhile I am going to make you eat something."

"Thank you sarge. Also what time is it?"

"It is 3:50."

"I have been in here that long?"

"Yes you have been in here that long."

"Ok. Also I need to call Jake. I need to know if he still plans on going to his moms tonight."

"On that your guess is as good as mine. As much as he loves his mom, he really wants to catch Judy."

I dialed his number. It started ringing.

"Hello."

"Where are you Jake?"  
"On a stakeout with Rosa. Why?" I knew that but I wanted to know where.  
"I just wanted to know where you were also we have two hours to get to your mom and dads."

"Wait what time is it?"

"Jake its four." he has probably been just as spaced out as me today. "I mean if you want to stay on the stake out thats fine but you need to call your mom and tell her we are not going to make it."

He paused, "I will be back at the 99 soon."

"Okay see you soon."

Honestly I think that he would rather not catch Judy himself that risk getting chewed out by his mom.

I went back to watching the tapes and eating the sandwich that Terry brought me.

I got to when the stand off happened and compared the robbers to the suspicious people that I saw previously.

One set was perfect they stood the same way same body type and skin tone.

I took a screen shot and printed and ran out to find Terry.

"Terry I got a match."

"Wait you found one?"

"Look." I showed him both pictures and he did the comparisons.

'Santiago I am pretty sure you did it. Let me go tell the captain and we need to figure out who these guys are."

"Sweet."


	32. Internal Thoughts of Amy

I went back out to my desk.

I got lost in my head again.

Can I do this?

I know I can do my job but can I be a parent.

I have always acted like a grown up.

Being a parent is another thing.

Can I handle diapers and nurturing?

And with Jake?

I think I can learn but Jake is another story.

The man is sweet but there is a lot he does not know.

I mean for the most part he is quick to learn.

Nurturing and being a father figure.

I mean he his dad has not been in his life well for the most part.

He is also a man child.

I would be raising an infant and a 38 year old.

He needs to grow up.

I really hope that he asks questions and not try to wing it.

Also I know I can do my job but will I be able to after I have this baby.

Can I do it without freaking out?

Will I be like Terry and be stuck to a desk for a year because I am to afraid.

Will Jake be the same

I mean the squad cannot afford to have two detectives stuck at their desk because they are afraid to do their jobs.

Will one of us need to stop being cops? or be a desk jockey as it is put.

I mean in the end I want to be a captain but I still have lots of work that needs to be done to get there.

Jake loves being a detective the last needs to be afraid of his dream job.

I can understand a month or so but a year will not be good.

"AMMYY." screamed someone and I came back to reality.


	33. Emails

"What, whats going on?" I asked.

"You had your hand on the keyboard for a good few minutes and it was making annoying noises," said Charles.

"I am sorry just zoning out." I hate it when I get lost in my head. Lately it has been bad.

"I know you have a lot of stuff but both you and Jake need to get things figured out before the baby gets here."

"I know and that is what I was thinking about."

I went back to looking at my computer. Nothing really has happened today. No one has seen anything related to the perps.

Honestly I was bored. It was getting late and I did not want to start anything because I have to finish it and I do not have time tonight so I went on to a news website and started reading some random stories.

I do not know why I do this. I mean half of the stuff out there is depressing or saying that the world is going to end because we have stupid world leaders. It does not matter because I find that one thing that gets me hooked and I keep reading.

I did see an alert that popped on my screen for my email that got my attention. I clicked and opened it. It was from Duncan.

It was regarding the robberies and the description that the witness gave to the sketch artist this morning. It was sent out when it was done and one of his patrols saw someone matching the sketch. They caught him and questioned him. He ratted out his accomplices for a shorter sentence. His name Joey Guerrero.

I typed up a response to him. It was probably longer that what it needed to be. I mean I needed to get everything out that needed to be said.

The next thing I know is that I get with something made out of paper.

"What the hell," I look around and Jake is sitting at his desk, "JAKE!"

Oh how I hate him sometimes.

"Sorry, I needed to get your attention somehow. Look at the clock."

We needed to be to his parents in an hour. "Shit come on." Luckily I was done with my email and hit send, "Also most people would just tap one someones shoulder."

"And you said it would be me who would make us late. And the Planes were more fun," as we were walking toward the elevator.  
I rolled my eyes at him as we were getting in the elevator.

"How were your interviews, must have been good news otherwise you would not have been that focused."

"Good, from my one this morning they caught the guy and his accomplices that is what I was responding to. How was the Judy search?"

"Nothing at all. Not a sign. But he will show up eventually we just need to plant Rosa bait."

The drive over did not take as long as I was expecting it to. It usually takes 45 minutes from work but we made it in 30. Another thing is we were able to get a parking spot by his moms house. We are almost never that lucky. There is a market down the street that a lot of people like so the whole area is usually crowded.

After I pulled into the spot we both just sat there. We were both washed it was a busy day. Jake leaned over and gave me a hug when I was not paying attention.

"I love you and I am sorry about the plane," he said.

"Yeah I forgive you but you need to grow up some. As much as I love the goofy things you do."

"Shall we go in?"  
"Yeah as much as I would like to be at home in my pajamas."  
We got out and walked to the door.


	34. Jakes Parents

Karen always tells us to just walk in. I mean this is Jakes childhood home so I guess its normal. I love the welcoming feeling of this house. Karen is a great host.

I mean she is cooking dinner and she is still recovering from her accident. I know if that was the case for me I would not be doing much of anything.

"Mom, we're here," yelled Jake from the front door.

"We are in the kitchen," she yelled back.

We, it took me a second to realize. Jakes dad is here. There goes a nice evening. Jake is going to make sure that is the case. I know his dad left him and his mom when he was a kid but from what I have heard he has changed. I mean he has been staying here with Karen most of the time. He has been doing the occasional flight, a man has to work, in those cases one of her friends or Jake has been coming over to help out and because he had a cast it means that I had to come to.

We wandered over to the kitchen and they were both getting dinner ready. It smelled amazing.

"Everything smells great. What are we having?" I asked.

"We figured Mexican would be good. We are sautéing some vegetables and we have beef and chicken for meat," Karen said.

"Jeez mom you didn't have to go all out for us."

"Jake if we were going all out we would be having roast or something like that."

"Still mom its too much," said Jake as he went over and gave her a hug, "how is your leg?"

"Still hurts but it is getting better. I have physical therapy three times a week that makes things a lot better. Amy how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. I have just been really tired."  
"Welcome to growing a Peralta. I was tired all the time with that one, It did not help that he was a kicker and I felt it everywhere."

Jake walked out of the kitchen his mom talking about when he was little drives him nuts and makes him feel really uncomfortable. I mean I do not blame him. I do the same thing when my parents house.  
I went and sat down at the table while she kept talking.

"I can believe it."

"I mean when he was little he was hyper but I do believe that part of that was my fault. I did not have much of a choice after this guy left. I had to work two jobs to keep everything normal. Jake needed more discipline. I also feel like that is part of the reason he acts the way he does now. I hope that you guys do not have that issue and you can be there for your child more than I was for Jake."

"I hope so to. I know Jake is nervous but I have told him I am to. I am hoping this baby helps him grow up some."  
"Amy I was nervous when Karen told me she was pregnant with Jake, I went white as a sheet. Just the day I was born I really loved my little boy its just as a pilot I had a certain reputation and I was not happy so I left and I completely regret it. The point of the story is that I know Jake will change for the better when the baby comes."

"Awe," I kind of wish Jake was in here he would make everything less awkward and I am sure that he would love to hear his parents say these things or not he may have completely freaked out. But who knows.

My back was to the door when Jake walked back in, "Jake just in time," his mom said, "Dinner is ready."


	35. Chapter 35

I sat between Karen and Jake. I spent a lot of the dinner talking with Jakes mom about various baby things. We tried to include Jake in the conversation but I could tell that he was distracted. We asked him some questions and I was expecting more detail and all I got was yes each time. I really wanted his input about some of this baby stuff.

I know he does not like his dad but I wish he would at least participate in conversations. I hate that he spends so much time wanting to hate his dad. His dad is trying I mean he is showing feelings for Karen at this point. I mean he has been helping her recover from her accident. If he was a total creep he would have stayed in Canada.

"So Jake Amy said you actually had baby names picked out, nothing to do with Die Hard, right?" asked his mom.

"Nothing to do with Die Hard at all. For a girl Elizabeth or Caroline for a boy Travis or Daniel." I was in shock he actually communicated something other than yes. Also names that are not from Die Hard.

"Wow you came up with those? She also said you have been doing research and preparing."

"Yup. But mainly from Youtube videos. I keep falling asleep trying to read the books."

"You never have been one for books unless they dealt with cop stuff."

Karen and I went back to talking and tried to get Jake to talk again and we got no where he was silent. I mean it has also been kind of awkward because his dad has not said anything either. Like this entire meal. I personally think that he is overthinking what he said earlier and just thinking about it over and over again.

Dinner was done a few minutes later. Jake and I helped by clearing off the table. Its was the least we could do. I mean his parents were the ones who made dinner for us.

"You two do not need to do the dishes. Rodger can get them."

"Its fine Ms. Peralta."

We got them done fairly quickly and then left. It was getting late and we do have to work in the morning.

I had to ask some questions. I did not think it was right what Jake did to his mom just because his dad was there.

"What was the silent treatment about? You could have talked more."

"I don't know I just felt like my dad was up to something."

"Jake I know that you do not trust your dad but he is not always up to something. I mean he has to have changed I mean he is taking care of your mom." I really did not want to tell Jake what his dad said when he was in the other room. He would never believe me. I wish he was in the room to hear it himself.

"He has done that before but only comes around when he needs something."

"For right now he makes your mom happy that is all that matters."

"I know but something just seems off."

"Jake being a detective is your job but you need to enjoy time with your parents instead of working to figure out what is going on."

"Amy I just don't want to see my mom hurt again. I have seen it happen so many times mainly with my own dad."

"I understand you think you still need to be your moms protector but right now she has your dad and I think she can deal with stuff a lot better than you think she can."

Jake when quiet and I did not question him any further. I know he has a lot on his mind. I know it is going to be hard for him but he needs to see his dad in a different light. He needs to think of him more positively. At least in my opinion.

We got back to the apartment and I parked the car. He was still looking out the window. I reached over and gave him a hug even though he was not paying attention. I told him what was in my heart, "Jake parents do not determine how their kids will parent their own kids. Your going to take after your mom and I know it. She raised a great son."

I though I saw a few tears start to drip down his cheek. I let him go and we got out of the car and headed up to the apartment.

"I love you Amy Santiago."

"I love you too Pineapples."


	36. Getting Ready

The next morning i got up at 7;30 just like I normally do.

I poked Jake to get him ready to fully wake up. He moved a bit and then stopped. He is not a morning person. I went and got into the shower. Kind of curious to what will happen at my appointment this month. I do not think it is anything major just a check up. I do hope that they will do an ultrasound today. I want to see how the peanut is growing. I mean I know they are growing I do have a tiny bump coming in.

Anyways I got out of the shower Jake was still in the same position. I shook him this time he became a bit more alert but still tried to go back to sleep. I know now he is kind of awake.

I let him be and went and got dressed. I looked for my looser outfits. A lot of my slim fitting ones are starting to get to tight. I am starting to run out of looser ones though because those too are becoming tighter and uncomfortable. I am really going to have to find some maternity outfits soon.

I picked out my outfit grey pants and jacket with a white shirt. I walked out of my dressing area and this time shook Jake. Until he talked to me and put his feet on the ground.

"Jake you need to wake up."

"Wha-"

"Get out of bed you need to get ready for work."

"Fine."

He got up out of bed and followed me to the bathroom. I started blow drying my hair and doing my make up of course not at the same time. Sometimes I am envious of how little Jake has to do to get ready in the morning. Being a woman is so much work.

I finished up. Jake was already ready to go. I grabbed something quick to eat.

"Are you going to the appointment with me this afternoon?" I asked Jake, "You do not have to if you would rather look for Judy."

"I plan on it unless something big happens with the case."

"Wait why are you trying to catch him? You cleared him of all charges last year when he helped you capture his foster brother."

"Yes we did buttt 25 Pontiacs have disappeared in the last two months. I know its him. No one else loves those cars as much as him."  
"Okay but still if you do end up coming its at three today."

"Like I said it all depends on if Judy shows his face."

"Whatever lets go."

I grabbed my stuff and we were out the door. I know Jake chased Judy for like ever but he has a weird obsession with the guy and it scares me sometimes. He really needs a new criminal.

We got into my car. Even though Jake can drive now I like driving to work, I hate his car and when he drives mine he screws with all the settings and it takes two days to get everything back to where it was before.

I pulled out and we were off.

"I know this is random but how are we going to fit a car seat into either one of our cars?" Jake asked.

"I think we will be fine in my but yours is a screaming metal death trap. It is not even safe for us to ride in."

"My car is awesome but I get where you are coming from."

"So does that mean we can get rid of it?" I really hope he says yes I hate his car, I kind of wish he still had his Mustang even though it was a piece of junk to but it was better than the car he has now.

"I am not done paying it off yet and you know how much I am in debt. So unless you are buying it for me I say that is a no."  
I forgot about that but we will have to come up with something I cannot always have the baby with me he is going to have to take it by himself sometimes, and I do not trust that car. Screaming metal death trap is being nice.

We were quiet the rest of the drive.

When we got to the block of the 99 there was a firetruck and ambulance in front and the street was blocked all off. My brain jumped to the worst conclusions that the precinct caught on fire and we would be reassigned.

I stopped at the stop sign before I turned to get into the garage, Jake acted like he wanted to get out, "Amy let me out, I'm going to see whats going on. I'll see you inside."

I did not hesitate. But please do not let it be anything bad.


	37. What Happened?

I honestly hope that there is nothing majorly wrong.

I parked the car and looked on my phone to see if there was anything on any news websites about what was going on.

I looked at all of the news stations in the city and could not find anything. That must mean that it is not to bad.

It may just be a stabbing or something. Wait and Jake ran in. Lets hope it is not a stabbing or a crazed criminal that went after the entire precinct.

I got out and walked in still hoping that nothing major happened.

I mean we have had an ambulance here before. People have heart attacks and stuff. I mean it is a police precinct. Things happen. Why am I freaking out?

I walked out of the elevator and everything was normal looking no one was injured there was no blood or clean up crew so it might have happened on a different floor.

I heard the captain say, "everyone back to work come on, we have cases to solve." I think it was with someone here.

I saw Jake sit at his desk and I came and sat at mine right after, "so what happened?"

"Scully slipped on the stairs. While he was down Hitchcock slipped too and fell on Scully's leg and broke it. Hitchcock is fine." Jake said.

"Really wow Why were they using the stairs?"  
"They thought that they heard an ice cream truck."

"I can see it."

I started checking my emails and the captain came back over.

"Peralta, you and Boyle take Hitchcock and Scully's B&E that they were working on. Heres the file. I am sure that you two can solve it quicker anyway." Jake and Boyle stated to get up when the captain turned back around, "Peralta the 8-9 caught Judy last night in the act of stealing a car. He wanted Rosa. She went over there. They say he is not getting away.

I saw all emotion and color leave Jakes face. Someone besides him caught his nemesis. I am not going to hear the end of this one ever.

I heard Jake say, "Damn I wanted to catch him," when he was walking away.

With Jake gone and the captain back in his office I went back to checking emails. Nothing major or interesting. Just normal stuff.

While I was deep in emails Terry came up to my desk. "Santiago I need you come follow me into the briefing room."


	38. Celebrity Case

I followed Terry. There was no one else in the room. I guess this go either way.

"Santiago we have a big big situation going on."

"One other than Scully getting his leg broken by Hitchcock."

"Way bigger. We have a celebrity crime to solve."

"Wait we never I mean I never get those Jake always gets them. Also is this one bigger than the oboist one that Charles got that the captain freaked out about."

"Thats why Jake and Boyle got sent out on Hitchcock and Scullys case. And also why I did not pull you in here until after Jake left. You know Jake would have never done it if he knew that there was a celebrity case to solve."

"Very true. Who is the celebrity?"

"Well I should say celebrities. The home of Matthew Broderick and Sarah Jessica Parker was robbed last night."

"Wow so it really is a celebrity case. OMG though I loved both of them growing up. This is great."

"You cannot let Jake know about this because you know he would try and trade his case right now to anyone on the street to get this one."

"Very true. Can I ask why did you not pick someone else?"

"Jake gets very strange in celebrity situations, He needed someone to work on the case with him so thats why he got Boyle, also Boyle got the Oboist, Jake and Rosa also had the Serve and Protect case last year. Rosa is dealing with Doug Judy. Which leaves you. Also you were next in line to get a case."

"Well I feel honored." I never get stuff like this. It feels good even though I did not have to do much besides not be busy and be next in line.

"So getting back to the case what happened?"  
"Someone broke in approximately at 1:25 this morning. Neither of them were home they are doing some work in California. Their housekeeper came in and called about two hours ago. She said it looked like jewelry and family mementos were taken."

"Okay are we headed over now."

"Yes meet me at the elevator in five minutes."

My celebrity case its about time I get my own. I always get other stuff instead of these things. I am so happy that it is my turn even though they actually are not there.


	39. The Crimescene

We hopped in the car and drove off to this house.

It was a brownstone much like many of the other houses in the area. Just looking at it from the outside you would just think it was a normal place.

We walked up and one of the techs let us in.

The place was exquisite. I would die to live here. It was all high end finishes with high ceilings and lots of space even for a brownstone.

"What happened exactly?" Terry asked the lead tech.

"Perp broke in through the back door, crashed through the window of it. It looks like they grabbed many family mementos like awards and other objects. Then went upstairs and continued with random objects. Went to the bedroom and grabbed the jewelry and must have been startled jumped out the window and down the fire escape."

"Wow really does not surprise me. I mean some people are crazy for celebrity knickknacks I guess anything for a quick buck."

"Who was it who found the break in?"

"It was the housekeeper Melinda Valetei. She got here around 7:30 and noticed everything and called to report right away."

"Thanks is she still here?"

"She is sitting in the living room. She is shaken up a bit."

"Okay Terry lets go talk to her."

"I think that may be the best bet. Thanks if we need anything we will find you." Talking to the tech.  
We through to the living room it was posh and modern. I whispered over to Terry, "I think it would be great to have a place like this."

"I do to but on our salaries I do not think that we could afford a room."

"True true."

We walked over to the older lady sitting on an oversized plush couch.

"Hello Ms. Valetei. I am Sergeant Jeffords and this is Detective Santiago. So can you detail your morning since your arrival."

"I came got here around 7:30." She had a slight accent. It sounded European but I did not want to get into it. "I walked into the kitchen and I noticed that the back door was slightly open. I thought nothing of it I thought maybe I left it open when I left yesterday. I went about to start cleaning everything. When I noticed that random items were missing awards that were won by both of them, also smaller items like props and random things. I then went upstairs because I was kind of frightened I thought that someone may be in the house. That is when I noticed Ms. Parkers jewelry was gone and the window was wide open. I then knew that someone was here sometime in the night. I called the police and then contacted Mr. Broderick."

"Thank you. Have you noticed anyone strange around the neighborhood before you left yesterday?"

"No this street is very quiet. I saw so one."

"Another question for you. How long have you been the housekeeper for Mr. Broderick and Ms. Parker."

"Six years. They are amazing bosses. They have helped me with so much and were very understanding when my mother was sick and I could only work a few hours every couple of days because I had to take care of her."

"Also Ms. Valetei do the owners have a security system?"

"Yes I forgot to set the alarm yesterday I did not realize until I was home and I live an hour away. I thought everything would be okay I guess I was wrong. The company does keep track of when doors and windows are open."

"Finally what were you doing last night?"

"I left here around 5:30. I got on the subway a few blocks away and went home. The stop that I get off at is a block away from my building. I got home around 6:45 and I made dinner for my husband. I watched tv took a shower and went to bed around 10:30."

"Thank you we will work further."

We walked out of the room and Terry went back up to the same tech we were talking to before, "Have we gotten any fingerprints or evidence?"

"There have been some prints found we are going to compare them with the family and the housekeeper and see if there is any ones that are different. We also have a list of what was taken and we are checking the pawn databases and online to see if any of it pops up"

"Okay get back to us when you have something."

We looked at different rooms in the house just to see what we were dealing with after a couple of hours we walked back to the car.

"Do you have any ideas?" Terry asked.

"I am leaning that the house keeper has something to do with it. She was able to provide a lot of detail and then really seemed like she knew what was missing."

"She cleans here almost every day she probably knows things in the house like the back of her hands."

"She still seemed strange about the whole situation."

"We need to talk to her husband to see if she was actually home then."

"Lets head back to the 99 then. Lets do a bit more digging and see what we can find out."

"That sounds great. I really have to pee and," I looked at my phone to see what time it was, "I have a doctors appointment in two hours."

"Yeah we need to get back we need to make sure that you are healthy."

We got back to the 99 and Jake was watching footage for his case. I did not want to bother him. I sat on my computer to see if there was anything new. Charles went in and talked to Jake. They both came out and Jake was ready to go.


	40. Jake is Bored

We got into the car and drove over to the doctors office.

The drive was unusually short especially for the time of day it was.

"You know you did not have to come," I said to Jake when we were almost there, "It will be the same as last time."

"I want to support you. Plus I like hearing the heartbeat."

We went quiet for a minute it was kind of awkward honestly.

"So did you solve Hitchcock and Scully's case?" It was honestly the first thing I could think of to keep any sort of conversation going I hate when things are really quiet.

"We think it was the son, he is supposed to come to the precinct later today."

"Keyword is supposed."

"I think he will."

We went silent again as we pulled up to the office. I think he is acting weird because he is conflicted. I know he likes work especially at times like this but he also likes these appointments.

We walked in and went to the same office and sat in the same spots as last time.

"So will this be exactly the same?" I mean it tells me he really was not paying attention all the times over the past couple of days I have told him it is going to be the same.

"I am pretty sure. Its checking me making sure the baby is growing doing the doppler scan…" He interrupted me.

"Thats the heartbeat right?"

"Exactly."

"Amy Santiago," The nurse said.

We went back. I was weighed. Then we were taken to the same room that we were in last time. She took my blood pressure and did some other stuff and then left and said that the doctor would be in soon.

We sat quietly some more me on the table Jake in one of the chairs. He was getting fidgety. I am honestly surprised he is not going through the drawers or blowing up rubber gloves.

"I'm bored." I knew he was going to say this.

"I knew you would be."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"If its not something new or there is not something happening every few minutes you get bored and you whine."

"I'm not whining."

We went quiet again. He is honestly pissing me off today. I do not know if it is actually him or if it is just my hormones making me pissy.

He got up and walked over to me and put his head near my stomach and whispered, "I hope you are fun like me and not boring like mommy."

"Hey I heard that and I am not always boring. I can be fun. Also I told you that it would be pretty much the same."

He went back to the chair I could tell he was trying to come up with a comeback but could not come up with anything good. I could tell just by the way his face was moving.

When it actually looked like he came up with something the doctor came in and he lost it.

She came in and we did our traditional greetings and I lifted up my shirt for her to do her thing where she measures and feels what she needs to.

She went over to her computer and did what she needed there, "Amy everything looks good lets go ahead and do the doppler and then you are good to go."

She grabbed the machine and powered it on. I laid down more on the table. I had all the feelings of being pregnant but when I laid down my belly was prominent. I do not mean like a little but like a lot.

The doctor took the tool across my belly and then came the bump bump bump of the heartbeat. She had to keep moving the tool quickly the baby was extra wiggly today.

I looked over at Jake and he was enthralled he loves to hear the heartbeat. I really should find one of the home units so we can do this whenever we want.

The doctor turned off the machine.

"Well everything is good .The next appointment is the ultrasound. So we get to figure out what your peanut is. Go ahead and talk to Carol about setting it up at the desk."

I cannot believe that the ultrasound is the next appointment. I mean that means I am almost halfway done. It has gone by so fast but also slow as hell.

I pulled down my shirt and got all of my stuff together.

"Are you going to be ready for that one Jake? Seeing if we are having a boy or a girl."

"So wait its going to be the next appointment already."  
"Yeah the next appointment is 20 weeks. It means we are going to be halfway done." I do not know if it was me or Jake in more shock with realizing that.

We walked out of the room and I stopped and talked with the receptionist and set up the ultrasound.

24 weeks till baby Peralta makes their debut.

I am really not ready.


	41. Pregnancy Hormones

One Month Later….

Well major life changes are happening already. Jake and I have started packing up the apartment. We signed a lease and we are moving in soon. Its bigger my place is only a one bedroom and it is packed tight between both of our things already. There is no way we can fit a bunch of baby stuff in here.

Added to that stress and also the stress of working as a cop in New York in general I am 20 weeks along. I feel pretty good surprisingly except for the fact that almost none of my old clothes fit and I cannot reach things that I drop on the floor also I cannot drink.

"Jake come on we need to go," Jake needs to get up. We need to get to work. I let him sleep in for a bit but I regret that decision because he really does not want to get out of bed now.

"Jake come on. Plus today is the big day. We get to see what we are having." All I got was a grunt from him. I mean I am honestly excited. I have not seen the baby since my sonogram to confirm that I was pregnant. Also I am getting tired of people asking what we are having. I know that they want to buy us things but why can they not just buy gender neutral things. I am really hoping for a girl. I was in the gender minority in my house growing up I want to be in the majority for once.

"Get your butt out of bed now." I pulled the blankets off of him and threw them on the floor. This is one of the few ways to get him out of bed. He usually burrows under the blankets with none he gets up but I get dirty looks all day.

"Fine you win, lets go to work."

"Well I am ready. I am waiting on you sleepy head."

He got up and got dressed I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. I went simple Raisin Bran. Before I could even sit down to try and enjoy it Jake came out all dressed and ready to go.

"Lets go Lemoncakes."  
"Number one do not call me Lemoncakes again. Number two I hate how quickly you can get ready in the morning and still look awesome. I look like a beached whale and it is only going to get worse."

I sat down and started to cry. To add to my list from earlier pregnancy hormones suck. I feel bipolar.

"Amy you are beautiful. You are creating a life. And I love you."

It was sweet but I needed to cry.

"I am also stuck at a desk while you get to go solve cases and feel like a real cop and it is not fair. Why does my body have to change?"

I started desk duty yesterday. I agreed with Jake that at the half way point of the pregnancy I would take myself out of the field. I mean I still get to help solve stuff but I am stuck in the office I do not get to investigate. It sucks I understand why Jake hated it though. Its boring.

Jake started talking again, "Amy I know this baby is making you crazy. You are beautiful and amazing. You are doing the greatest thing anyone can do by creating a life. Also now you know how I felt a few months ago. Seeing you and everyone else go out while I was stuck at home or in the precinct. Your doing more than digitizing though. I love you Amy. "

I looked up at him and the tears started to stop. I love this man. Even though most of the time he makes me crazy he knows how to make me stop crying and cheer me up and can make my day in almost any situation.

"Jake I love you."

"Amy I love you to the moon and back. More than I love Die Hard. I love this baby too. I was going to do this when we and everyone else figured out what our peanut is but," What is he going to do I think I know but I know he cannot afford what I am thinking, "Amy I will love you and out unborn child forever. I know I still need to grow up a shit ton and then I don't know if I can ever completely. I want to be with you until the end of time, Will you Marry me?"

OMG its completely what I thought and I do not know. How do I answer?"


	42. Damn it Charles

I honestly just stood there as Jake held my hand and waited for an answer. I was not expecting him to do this. My dream was for this to happen in some beautiful location or a fancy restaurant somewhere. For some reason this time felt right for Jake. I mean I was freaking out did he only want to do this because of that. I mean at least he had a ring.

I started to cry not like bawling but a few tears, "you are not doing this because I am pregnant are you?"

"Amy I love you. It fueled my want to propose. I have been wanting to do it for awhile."

That makes me feel better but I really wonder what he had planned.

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

We hugged. It was a really long hug. It is all that I wanted to do. I love this goofy guy I really do. I looked at my watch while we were hugging and realized that we have 15 minutes to get to work.

"Fuck Jake come on. We have 15 minutes before we are late." I did not want to be mean or like what just happened was nothing but one thing I hate is being late for work.

"Jeez way to ruin a romantic moment."

I rolled my eyes I knew he would say something like that.

We ran out the door to my car. Jake drove. I normally would argue with him but I was still in shock. Also I wanted a closer look at the ring.

It was simple. I mean from Jake I would never expect anything extravagant. I mean he is in crushing debt as he puts it. It was a silver band with what looks like a diamond. It was still sweet and as much as I would like something more fancy I love what I got.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a better ring. It was all that I could afford." He saw me looking at the ring.

"Jake it is pretty plus you know me I am not a fancy person. I like the simple things." I wonder if he could see through that partial lie.

"You deserve a fancy one for dealing with me everyday."

"Jake your an obnoxious sweetheart. I love you for that."

I went back to staring at it. I cannot believe that I am engaged. I never thought that I would be. I thought I was going to die alone. I do not think anyone in my family or at work will believe it either. I am Amy I am the smart weird person in their opinion.

"You know that no one in my family ever thought I would ever date let alone be engaged well and even more so pregnant. My brothers teased me saying that I would become a nun."

'i mean you are nerdy and also from what I have been told focused on books and learning stuff more that boys."

"So nothing wrong with being smart."

We pulled into the garage and just sat there.

"Who do you think is going to notice first?" I asked.

"Charles. That man is more obsessed with our relationship than we are."

"I agree but the captain also notices things like this."

More than likely it is going to be Charles.

"I think the only reason that he would notice is that you will be more distracted by looking at it than doing your work."

"I mean there are other things to distract me today. but yes."

We walked over to the elevator and went up. I am surprised that Jake did not want to make a bet about who would notice first.

The elevators door felt super slow opening this morning. I think it was more my nerves than anything.

We walked past Charles to get to our desks. He started to squeal, "Jaaaakkkeee. I thought that you were going to wait to do that." No one else was paying attention before he said that.

"This morning felt right." I knew they were talking about the ring.

"How do you feel being engaged Amy," he asked.

"Considering we have only been engaged for an hour not much different."

"First Amy is pregnant now your engaged too there will be a baby and you guys will be married. All my dreams for you guys are coming true."

We started to blush. I mean Charles has only been dreaming about this for like two years.

Every one was really starting to look at us because of what Charles is saying.

Jake leaned over and whispered something. I did not hear what it was but I assume it was something about everyone staring.

"Oh let me announce it then," that was exactly what Jake told him and now Charles is getting up on a chair, "Everyone the day has come Jake and Amy are engaged."

We got a bunch of applause. Our whole faces were pink with embarrassment. We creeped over to our desks and everyone started crowding around us.

Captain Holt was the only one who was not wishing their congratulations. He was in his office sitting at his desk wondering what was going on in the bullpen. The next thing anyone knows he comes out.

"Everyone has jobs to do. Why is everyone around Santiago and Peralta's desk?"

Charles spoke up, "Jake proposed this morning. We were all saying our congratulations." I mean it is only right he told Holt the crowd was his fault.

"Santiago Peralta congratulations. Now everyone get to work."


	43. Precinct Casework

We had the morning briefing and Jake and Rosa were assigned a murder case. A woman was found dead in her apartment this morning was found after she did not show up for work the manager was worried because she was an employee that never missed a day.

Well they went off to investigate. I was working from here. I am on desk duty. It is strange. I know how weird it was for Jake now and why he always tried to sneak out. It is super boring. Lets just say I have worked on other peoples cases but digitized at least 300 cases in two days.

Today I also had almost no one to talk to. Jake and Rosa were on their case. Boyle was working with Terry. Scully is still out on medical leave after Hitchcock breaking his leg and Hitchcock is just no where to be found and I do not know of one person who really cares.

Back to the case part of what I am doing now that I am on desk duty to keep it simple I am doing what the sarge did when he was not in the field for a year. Helping with cases and admin work.

Jake and Rosa had witnesses coming in that I was going to help with. Charles and Terry needed some back in research. Jake and Rosas case was more interesting and I also found the info for Charles and Terry in like ten minutes so it is not like I had to do much.

There was an older couple that came in first that lived next door to the victim. They were able to give a description of the suspect and sat down with a sketch artist. Also they gave more info about what happened (They said there was a lot of clanking of metal).

The other people that lived on the floor came in as well one after one they all had seen the guy and all were able to give a good description and all matched. They also all heard screaming which the older couple did not hear.

We also got DNA results back from the lab and got a name. Matthew Bridgett. He had a record he is wanted on a federal warrant for taking a child across state lines. Kidnapped her from Nebraska. If it says anything we have had his wanted poster up forever. That was the big one all the rest were misdemeanors. The photo on the file matched the sketches we received this was our guy I had to call Jake and Rosa.

I dialed Jakes number.

"Ames whats up?" He answered.

"Witnesses sat down with a sketch artist and we got a hit. Multiple sketches matched a wanted poster that we have had hanging up. Fingerprints from the scene matched as well."

He talked to Rosa, "They got a hit off the sketches."

I heard a click and I knew that Jake put me on speaker so that he did not have to play the go between he hated that.

"Name is Matthew Bridgett. Had been in and out of the system his entire life has quite the rap sheet for the most part nothing major. Mainly robbery and drug charges. Reason he is wanted is for kidnapping. Was in his 20s dating a teenage girl in Nebraska and he took off with her five years ago neither have been seen or heard from since."

"Anything for an address?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing last address is from four years ago. We sent a squad car out there and the address does not exist."

"Great." Jake was getting pissed it was one of his sarcastic greats.

"An APB has been put out. Cops across the city are on the look out."  
"Okay we are done here we are on our way back."

"Wait Amy before you go why are you doing anything with this case you are on desk duty."

"They are letting me help from here I am just not going out on the streets."

"How come you get to help?" He is jealous I can tell by his voice. They never gave him the chance all the times he has been on desk duty.

"Because they know I will stay put. You try and sneak out to be a master detective."

"Whatever see you when you get back."

He hung up the phone. It is not my fault that he needs to be in the action and does not know how to stay out even when he is hurt to the point they take him off all cases. I would still rather be out than stuck at a desk.

Its going to be a long 20 weeks plus what ever I spend on maternity leave. Oh how I want to be a real cop again. Its only been two days.


	44. Self Doubt

Terry and Boyle were back at the precinct first.

They came back with their guy. I guess he confessed when he found out that the police were looking for him. I guess that was lucky on their part.

All of the witnesses for Jake and Rosas murder case have left. At this point in the day I was bored. I have done all of my paperwork I am not in the mood to do digitizing. I wanted to talk to everyone but they were busy doing their jobs.

I really know how Jake felt. I mean if I feel like this now he needs social interaction after 15 minutes of being alone (I mean unless there is something Die Hard related going on then he is set).

I must have really looked bored because Terry came over and asked if I was okay.

"Amy are you okay? You never just sit around like this you are always doing something when you are here."

"I am bored. I have been dealing with witnesses for most of the day. Digitizing has lost its intrigue. Everyone is out in the field and I am stuck here."

"I know it is hard at first but it will get better. After awhile you will not even be phased that everyone is out."

"Terry I get it but I thrive on being out in the field. Yes I love paperwork and other office related things but right now it just feels monotonous. Also I just have a lot on my mind in general today"

"Amy just think you are doing that baby a favor by staying here and not going out. What would happen if you ended up in a shoot out and you ended up getting hurt. You would never be the same if that baby was hurt. Also I know Jake had been planning a recreation of your first date to propose so it surprised all of us that he did it this morning"

Why is that not a big surprise. Jake did love that first date. I think it was mostly that it was because he won the bet. Also it is when we first saw something in each other.

"Yeah but still. I, I, I do not know it could just be the day and the shift of being in the building all day."

"Like I said things will get better."

"I know that but I feel like it will be forever until I get to do my own case because I am only 20 weeks plus maternity leave then who knows I might have the mental breakdown like you did."

"Hey you mock that now but just wait until that little one is out here."

"I guess."

"Thanks Terry."

Jake and Rosa got back. I wanted to say hi but I had to run to the bathroom.


	45. Case Crazy

When I came out Jake ant Rosa were in the captains office. I am sure it was because he wanted to know what was going on with their case.

They were in there a few minutes longer and then came out and sat at their desks. They were normal so it must have been a briefing.

"Hey Ames," It was Jake, "do you know if they have heard anything on my murder." He is getting antsy.

"I have not I have been talking to the witnesses that have been brought in. Many saw him go in about seven and leave around 10. There was fighting then some heard a bunch of bangs that may have been gun shots. From the sketch everyone said it looked like the guy."

"But other than that we are sitting at zero?" I hate when he gets like this but for Jake Peralta he is at zero unless he has the guy.

"Jake he will show up. No one can hide forever."

"Well they can or at least for a long time. It could be years."

"I know you want justice for all but sometimes it can take longer than we want." Sometimes it feels like I am talking to a child, but in reality it is a difficult adult.

"I will find this guy."

"Yeah I know you will big boy, but right now we have to go unless you do not want to go anymore."

I think he forgot about the appointment. I know he wants to go. I just said it that way to change his mind set.

"Crap. Hold on. I'm going with you. Rosa keep me posted if anything happens. I'm going to see my baby."

"Got it. Tell the baby I said hi."

"You know it can hear you."

"So still tell it."

It was cute to here that. I mean Charles freaks out about the baby all the time. Rosa not so much. I think she does not mind kids unless she is taking care of them or it is one of her family members..

But we were off. We get to see our peanut.


	46. Ultrasound Waiting

We sat in silence on the way there. Both of us were nervous, The thing is I do not who was more nervous me or him. I mean he is just nervous in general because he has never seen one of these before. Also I think he does not know what to expect. I am nervous because I am the one growing this chid. If anything was wrong with it I would feel like I did something wrong even though I have been told if that is the case It is not my fault.

We were driving to the hospital. I think this is another thing that Jake is nervous about he hates the hospital he has been here for way to many bad things. This hopefully should cancel most of this out. This is life this is his life this is our life.

We parked in the parking garage and took the elevators up to the hospital itself. We got off in the main lobby and had to go on a different set of elevators. We took these to the third floor then had to walk. The office was clear down the hall from the closest set of elevators. We walked through the double doors that had ultrasound on them and were then in the waiting room.

This specific set up was specifically for pregnancy related viewing so of course there was a bunch of pregnant women. At this part I think Jake felt overwhelmed.

I went and checked in.

"Hi how can I help you." asked one of the receptionist.

"Appointment for Amy Santiago."

"Okay let me check here." She then stared at the computer screen. "Okay I need you to sign the signature pad three times when I tell you. Okay one."

I signed at this point I really agreed that my signature takes forever. Jake has only been telling me this for years.

"And two." The receptionist was looking at me not believing that it was taking this long for me to sign my name.

"And the last one." I signed away at least this was the last one.

"Okay and let me see your wrist. She put a hospital band on me. It was official this was happening.

Jake was still standing where I left him. "Jake earth to Jake."

He finally came to. "What. what did I miss?"

"Nothing Pineapples. We can go sit down I am all checked in."

We searched for two seats next to each other. Which was easier said than done. This place was packed. We were clear in the back. Let us hope that we are not sitting here long.

Sitting looking around I can see why Jake was kind of in shock. There were a lot of pregnant ladies here. Bellies of all sizes all walks of life it is overwhelming.

"Are you ready?" Jake whispered to me.

"I am but it is still nerve racking."

"I'm sure the baby is fine."

"I do to."

Jake put is head down to my belly. He has been doing this more and more. No matter where we are. I think he likes to make the baby included, "just wait little one we are going to see you soon."

What he was doing was adorable but I wanted to ask him something, "Jake do we want to know what this baby is right away or do we want to be surprised when we tell everyone else?"

"Lets find out then we can tell everyone at the party get together thing that we are having tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan." I wish he would have said to be surprised with everyone else. This is a big secret that I do not think that we can keep. Luckily we do not have to keep it for long.

The party is a gender reveal/baby shower. Charles is planning it. Well part of it. Jake and I are doing some of it. We did not want it to be to out there.

We got lost in thought when a little boy came over and started talking to us. He was adorable he could not have been any older that 3.

It took a little bit before his parents realized that he was wandering.

His dad came over to grab him, "Sorry about that Simon is a flirt."

"It is no problem." I said, "We were just talking. How old is he?"

"He is three almost four. He is an only child for right now but is going to get to see his twin sisters."

"Oh wow. You are going to have your hands full."

"We love kids. My wife is the oldest of ten and she has always wanted a big family of her own."

"I am the youngest of eight so I know how that is, coming from a big family."

"Oh wow. My name is Luke by the way. My wife name is Sara."

"Nice to meet you. I am Amy this is Jake."

"Why don't you guys come sit by us?"

We looked at each other and moved by him. We talked to them until we got called back. I had a lot in common with Sara. Jake with Luke. It is surprising the people you meet when you are waiting.

"Amy Santiago," the nurse said. It was our turn.


	47. Ultrasound

We walked back it looked a lot like my doctors office except for a lot more rooms. The tech took us back to one of the rooms a few doors back. We walked in. The room was dark. There was music playing off of an iPod in the corner. It was Michael Bolton I think. I know they play calm music for a reason but in this case it really does not help my nerves are all over the place.

I was directed to get on the bed and lift up my shirt. I just stared at my belly. I have had another human growing inside of me for 20 weeks. It is surprising. I was large well not as big as I will be in another 20 weeks but this is the halfway point. Also within a few minutes I will know what I am growing.

The tech was asking me general questions while prepping me for the procedure itself. Things like how I was feeling, where I was seeing kicking, and also if this was my first pregnancy. Then she explained exactly what she was going to do. I really wish she was not this chatty. I have a full bladder and really have to pee.

She put the cold goo on my stomach. I flinched. I hate cold things. I mean I am cold outside in the middle of July.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?"

We both nodded and she placed the wand on my belly and my insides were now visible on the screen in front of us.

The baby could be seen almost immediately. That is not a big surprise it means they are going to want to be the center of attention just like their father.

It was curled up you could see its head and its fluttering heartbeat other than that I had no idea what everything else was. I know Jake was the same way.

I squeezed Jakes hand in excitement. It was starting to look like a human instead of the flickering dot that I saw before a few weeks ago.

"There is your baby. It is quite a wiggle worm." She kept having to move the wand around because it kept moving. Again is is going to be hyper like their father.

"This line of balls that looks like a necklace is the spine. Oh and there is its hand."

She was taking screen shots and labeling what each thing was. Even though she was doing this I can bet that Jake still things that it looks like an alien.

"There is its nose."

"Jake just from this it looks like the baby has your nose." I mean it looked big and he is always joking that he has a beak for a nose.

"Haha," is all I got out of him. I mean I am not wrong and it is funny right?

'There is the belly." she moved on to, "and there are all the organs and everything looks good there."

She just kept looking at what she needed to. I mean she did have to have a report to give to the doctor so they would know that everything was alright.

Jake and I just watched in awe. I mean this is amazing. This is giving a real feeling that this thing growing inside of me is actually human and not some sort of alien that has been implanted and will rip my stomach open from the inside out (oh god I am starting to sound like Jake)

"Everything is looking good. It looks like everything is on track. One more thing did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." we answered at the same time. We really did want to know. I mean if I did not know what we were having I would flip. I need to plan it is in my DNA.

"Well you two are having a little girl."

We both looked at each other like we have done multiple times this appointment and we squeezed each others hands.

A girl for one in my life I am not going to be outnumbered. I cannot believe it. It is about freaking time. Aside from me wanting that we really did not care what we were having we just wanted a healthy baby.

"Well I know they were guessing at work," said Jake, "Some people will be happy."

"Lets hope no one is upset but I think everyone will be happy."

I wiped the goo off my stomach with the towel the lady handed me and then pulled my shirt down. As cool as it feels to be growing a life I am not comfortable with my body right now.

Jake was in shock. I mean the only things he knows about women is what little his mom taught him and then sex. So he does not know much but I guess he will have to learn.

The tech handed me the pictures after I got off of the table. These will be great to show.

We walked out down the long hall and past all the people in the waiting room. We went down this long hallway and then down the elevators. Then down the other set when we were by my car we just stood there. We embraced each other and I started to cry.

"Jake we are having a girl. We know what our peanut is now."


	48. Name Game

We went straight home after the appointment. We wanted to keep this a surprise from everyone. We did not want them to try and pull the info from us also we did not want it to accidentally slip. I mean it is the same reason we are not going to talk to our parents tonight (except for if they call and all we can say is that everything looks good).

Another reason why we went straight home is that because we move in a week and barely anything has been packed. I mean we started a few months ago but we were busy with work and other stuff like that. I think the main reason that nothing has been packed is that neither of us like moving. I mean I have not moved since I came to this place. Jake on the other hand moved to his old place (which is Ginas old place) when he got essentially kicked out of his grandmas old place (which was Ginas new place) and then he moved here when he let himself lose the bet that we made when we were catching the escaped criminals. Anyways that was confusing we stayed home and packed.

We took a break a little later to eat our Thai takeout. We needed it we had been packing for three almost four hours at that point.

"Can you believe that we move in a week?" Jake asked while slurping down a noodle.

I started to cry I blame it on the hormones, "I am ready and happy but I have had so many memories here. And this was my first place that I got by myself." (With that statement my parents helped me get my previous apartments just an FYI)

"We will have a ton of great memories in the new place." He sat down his food and then leaned over and gave me a hug, "the new place will be the place we bring the baby home in."

"I know these hormones are just really fucking with me. I really hate it.

"This has just been an emotional day anyway. We got engaged. I am working on a murder case. We found out that we are having a daughter."

I stopped crying, "I guess that is all true."

"On the baby topic what are we going to name our little girl?" The whole naming process still scares me mainly because Jake is the father and Jake likes to pull names from things that we likes (Mainly Die Hard) but I mean he has had normal ideas but still.

"I like Olivia and Isabelle, middle names I think we should pull from family, I think."

"Eh I dated a girl name Olivia and she was a bitch. I say Elizabeth or Caroline still. But I agree with the middle name. My side or your side?"

"We do not have to get that far yet but I but she could have more that one. But what are we going to do for a last name? Is she going to be a Peralta or a Santiago or a Peralta-Santiago."

"I mean what do you plan on doing when we get married? Do you want to stay a Santiago or become a Peralta or be a Peralta-Santiago or a Santiago-Peralta?" This is actually something that I have been thinking about all morning since he asked me.

"Oh and just so you know the wedding is not happening until after the baby and after I lose the baby weight. But let us see not I am Amy Rosanna Santiago. The hyphenated last names are too long. Plus down the road Captain Santiago-Peralta is to much. I think that I might be traditional and take Peralta."

"Amy Rosana Peralta. I like that. Even though its not my decision its yours."

"Lets hold off on the name game. The baby has 20 weeks left in me before she has to have a name. But how are we going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

This also something that I have been thinking about since we found out what we are having. I want it to be exciting and non traditional.

"The colored cake is boring. I think balloons coming out of a box."

"That is almost cliché at this point. I want to do something new if we can come up with something."

"Well lets get back to packing. Something will come to us."


	49. The Party

The next day…

I was up all night making things for this party. Honestly I made signs one where people can vote and just other random little things. I wanted this to be perfect even though I know it will not be.

Luckily we had a bunch of people that helped decorate Shaws Bar with steamers and other things that people would decorate baby things with. I mean this is also a combination engagement party too. Only our coworkers know that so it will be a surprise for everyone else. Also another positive our guest are bringing food so less for us to worry about.

We decided to do a volcano for the reveal its self. I loved doing these when I was younger I worked on it morning. I wanted it to be perfect. I have it molded correctly I made it look exactly like one even better than the last time I made one I made.

When people started to show up I went out and interacted with everyone. I love family and friends but I hate being the center of attention. I really hope that I do not just start singing the iItsy Bitsy Spider because of nervousness.

My mom searched me out.

"Amy oh my goodness, you are glowing."

"Thanks mom."

"So do I get to know what my newest grand baby is going to be before the big reveal."

"Mom you get to be surprised like everyone else. That is what Jake and I decided."

"Honey please I will not tell anyone else."

"Mom you will not tell anyone else what?" It was my brother Matt.

"What the baby is, she said her and Jake agreed not to tell anyone."

"Come on Amy we are family," My brother Jose joined in.

"No I do not want to. Here are some of the ultrasound pictures. They will not tell you anything."

I really hope that I did take out the one that said we were having a girl. I do not need my mom and brothers blabbing it to the rest of the family. These are the three people in the house growing up that could never keep a secret.

"Amy it is adorable." said my mom.

"Thanks." I was nervous I was starting to sweat I could feel it.

"You can tell that the baby definitely is Jakes. It has his nose."

"Thats what I thought."

"Well if you do not want to tell us yet that is up to you. Here these are."

"Ames I will give you $50 if you tell me now."

"Matt go away."

"Come on I am your favorite brother aren't I."

"I have never said anything close to that. If I had to say most annoying brother yes you would win."

"Fine whatever just so you know you are not my favorite sister."

"I automatically get that one genius I am your only sister."

He got all huffy and walked away.

I went back to the back room and worked on my volcano. Matt has always done stuff like this. He wants to be the first in line to know everyone. It is probably because he is the second youngest and has been kept out of almost everything.

Jake came running in a few minutes after I did. He was breathing heavy when he shut the door.

"Everyone is starting to show up. My mom says the baby has my nose to."

"I told you."

"What are you doing back here," he said as he went to sit down.

"Trying to relax my mom and brothers keep trying to get me to spill the beans. I did not break though."

"Charles and my mom were trying to do the same thing. I said nothing. Has anyone commented on your ring?"

I honestly my family has more of a want to know what the baby is than realize that I have a ring on my finger.

"Not yet. no one has really noticed. I will say when we announce the gender."

"Sounds good."

"I am also hiding out here because I am putting the finishing touches on the volcano before we roll it out."

"You are such a big nerd. "Lets go interact with everyone."

I pouted a bit. I did not want to go out.

We walked out and saw everyone. There were a lot more people here than there were when I was out here before. It is kind of nerve-wracking. I can totally see me going into kid mode.

Everyone started to swarm up when we were noticed. Everyone was happy for us I mean they had a right to be. Two people that many never believed would reproduce. They came and gave us hugs and congratulations and I had a lot of people ask to touch my belly. This was the weird part because I am really not comfortable with bodily contact well people touching me anyway.

I let it happen because like I have said before it is a big thing.

When we thought that everyone was there we went for the stage and grabbed the mic which just happens to be a karaoke mic.

I let Jake do the talking. "Hello, Hello everyone. Hi. We are happy everyone is here. Before we get to the main event we have more good news."

Oh god we are doing the engagement first. I am not ready to tell my family.

"We are engaged!" we said this at the same time.

Everyone was in shocked silence then all of a sudden broke out in cheers and applause.

"Now for the moment that brought us here today. We have a volcano here," some one brought it out to us I did not see who it was. "What ever color the lava is it our gender. Amy will you do the honors."

I looked out and everyone was trying to crowd closer to us to see the lava. I mean they also started taking pictures even before I started doing anything. I dumped in the ingredients. I really hope that it works please.

It took a few seconds and boom pink lava erupted. Everyone cheered.

"If you did not see that. It was pink. Meaning that we are adding a girl to the family."

Someone came and rolled the card away and we were bombarded. I think like almost everyone came up and said something right after we did that.

The last person who came up was Jakes mom. "Jake you are growing up finally and I get a granddaughter. And Amy thank you for making this one grow up." She gave us big long hugs I think she was the most surprised and happy for the baby really.

Terry was extremely happy about the gender news, "So we are planning playdates right?"

I got pulled away before I could respond. My mom wanted to talk some more.

The rest of the party was a blur it was great. I am happy that so many people could celebrate with us.


	50. Chapter 50

One Month Later…

"Jake I feel like I am as big as a house, and I still have 16 weeks and I am going to get bigger."

"Honey you are fine and you are beautiful."

"You are just saying that. I am huge. And nothing fits. I just want my old clothes to fit. This maternity stuff sucks."

"You are growing something. Another human. Our daughter. You are amazing. I love you. Also you look amazing no matter what you are wearing."

I have been getting these thoughts a lot lately. I know part of it is hormones the other part is that I just do not feel good in my body. Everything is bigger and parts are just going to get bigger. I mean at this point is it getting harder to bend down and get something off of the floor I am getting to the point where I cannot see my toes. All around I just feel weird.

There has also been a lot of change we moved into our new place. It is bigger that my old apartment. It also gives Jake a chance to create his own space. Since he moved in to my apartment his stuff was just put around mine. Now I gave him a corner well actually it is a weird random nook but I let him make it his own.

Another nice thing about this place besides that it is bigger. I get a soaker tub which is really nice right now considering that a lot of things hurt and it also helps.

I was trying to find clothes that fit thats how the whole conversation came into play. I was not having very good luck finding a shirt.

"Your complements are only going so far. This kid growing in me is as long as an ear of corn. It is causing my hormones to go all crazy. I have random red blotches everywhere. My feet are swollen and I get headaches and half of the days I cannot remember where I put anything. I know you are trying to be reassuring but but…. are I lost my train of thought."

He walked out he tends to do that when I start feeling like this I really like his compliments but my hormones are out of control. I finally found a shirt and then looked at the time.

"Jaaakkkee. We need to go. We are going to be late," I screamed.

"Ok do you have your keys?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Badge?"

"Fuck where is it?"

"Its by the door."

"Thanks honey."

He has done these checks with me every morning my pregnancy brain is getting that bad. Anyway we need to get to work.


	51. Briefing

It takes a lot longer to get to the work now. I mean the new place is bigger and better but when you live ten minutes further away and you are in a relationship with Jake Peralta who is always destined to be late (I am working on it with him and as long as I am driving we make it in time). I wish he was more of a morning person and we would not have this problem.

I will admit though the combination of being late, being pregnant, and also idiot drivers and traffic my road rage was out of control this morning. I should say that morning commutes in New York suck because I mean the city is huge but when you stop for no reason with no one in front of you come on. We made it in one piece and without hurting anyone so whatever. Jake hates it. He was white knuckled the entire way well until I pulled into my parking spot.

"So major road rage today honey?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Umm we were running late and people were driving stupidly."

"You are engaged to me so you know you are going to be late sometimes. Also we live in New York people always drive like idiots." I mean at least he admitted that he is late.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He makes some good points but at the same time I would not have to drive like that if it was not for him not wanting to get out of bed.

I did not talk to him on the way inside. I wanted him to think I was mad without actually being mad it is a fun game I play with him.

When we walked off the elevator onto our floor everything was the same as it always is. We walked over to our desk and signed onto our computers. I do not know what Jake was doing but I went through my emails and looked at random news stories on line.

"Jake Amy briefing room five minutes." It was Terry. Something must be happening but at the same time it could just be an update meeting.

"Wonder whats new today."

"Everything Jake or we would not be having a briefing."

"Well not necessarily it could just be one saying we have no updates."

"Your ridiculous." I ended on that I got up and went into the briefing room.

I looked for an empty table because I know Jake will sit next to me. I sat toward the front like I always do. Charles was at the table behind and then Rosa was sitting clear in the back it does not look like she has had a good morning. Hitchcock and Scully were in the same row as Charles but on the opposite side eating something that was unrecognizable.

I was looking at something on my phone when Jake came in. Charles started talking to him he sounded like he was in a pleasant mood. I was not paying much attention to what they were talking about but I guess the fact that it is Monday, Jake hates mornings, and I kind of scared him and made him a bit snippy. I kind of feel bad.

Terry was up at the front of the room. He was getting ready to talk and was waiting for everyones attention but not many in the room took notice.

It took a couple of more seconds but the room went quiet.

"Well guys. We are going to have motorcade duty tomorrow. The French president is coming into town. We have been told to expect to be in positions by 11am and we will be there until the president leaves the city by 4pm."

I looked over at Jake and he was giddy. Motorcade duty means a chance at the Jimmy Jabs. Jake wants to redeem himself after losing to me last time. I mean the only thing is he would not be competing against me. The baby growing means to take it easy not try to beat her daddy.

Now that I am thinking about it the last time we did the Jimmy Jabs I pretended to be pregnant now I actually am. Nothing of importance just a fact I noticed.

Terry continued, "Holt and I have a meeting at One Police Plaza. Meaning that we will be away but no shenanigans. Dismissed."

Charles went up to Jake and started to talk. I know they were starting to plan.

The Jimmy Jabs always make for an interesting time.


	52. Stuck in the Elevator

I went to do paperwork after the meeting. I mean that is the only thing that I can really do. I am a house mouse for the time being. Everyone else was working on their cases so they were in and out. Luckily Jake had nothing to go out and do case wise he was doing research and paperwork.

I mean the only big thing that happened today besides the briefing was that everyone noticed Charles wore his purple spotted tie and everyone noticed and called him Mr. Grape. I mean there were grape related insults in there to that were wrong to say but I guess no one could help themselves and caused a man in his 40s to go and cry in the bathroom until everyone apologized.

At the end of the day Jake and I had our stuff and got on the elevator to go down to the garage to go to the car and go home.

"Do you think we should be nicer to Charles? I mean he is our friend and we make fun of a lot of his clothes and other stuff about him." I asked.

"Getting a guilty conscience Santiago?"

"No I am just thinking that we may want to set the right example being parents. We do not want our kid to think that teasing is ok." I mean both of us were bullied we do not need our daughter to be one.

"Amy we have plenty of time to change. Plus we always call him Mr. Grape when he wears it."

"But Jake we made a grown man cry."

"We apologized so we made everything right."

"Jake we are adults we need to respect people. We need to start to change so we can set a good example."

We heard a clunk and the elevator stopped moving.

"What happened?"

"Give it a minute it will start moving."

This does happen every once and awhile but it usually starts back up. We stood there we were stuck. It was karma.

"Jake I think something is really wrong. This is not the normal thing that happens."

Jake hit all the buttons trying to get it to do something. Nothing we sounded the alarm and then hit the call button and there was no answer.

"I think you are right. Do you have phone signal?"

"Barely but I can try and call someone."

I was starting to panic but not as much as I know Jake is. He hates small spaces. I remember that one time he was stuck in the interrogation room with a perp and the handle broke. He was stuck in there for hours and freaked out the entire time. But I needed to call someone. Almost everyone has left for the day except for one person.

I dialed him I hope he still answered.

"Hello Boyle. Hey get someone Jake and I are stuck in the elevator."

The line was silent and I went silent. "I lost him but he knows."

"Why couldn't this have happened when we were coming to work instead of when we were trying to leave."

"It is karma for picking on Boyle today."

"Karma is not real. This is because the building is old." I think that he is just trying to come up with an excuse because he knows the truth.

"I think that the world is trying to tell us something."

He went silent he knew that I was right. He is also really starting to panic.

I heard a buzzing noise it was a text from Boyle. "Charles says the fire department is here and we are stuck between one and two I guess."

"Well as much as I hate the fire department I hope they get us out of here sooner than later."

We were quiet again we are both internalizing our fear. It has been a half hour since we stopped moving.

"Jake Amy hi. You will be out soon." We looked up there was Charles well what we could see there was just a tiny crack.

It took like ten more minutes for them to get the door open enough for us to climb out.

I was out first. Jake lifted me up and the firemen pulled me up. It felt good to be free. Jake was pulled out and the relief that I saw on his face was great. He has extreme claustrophobia.

"Charles thank you for saving us. I am also sorry about calling you Mr. Grape and the hurt feelings." Jake said before going in for a hug.

"Jake I love you and Amy and I would rescue you any day."

I gave him a hug with our saying anything. All three of us walked out to the garage.

"I say we avoid elevators for awhile."

"I completely agree."


	53. OMG

These days I am always tired but after the excitement that today had I was ready for bed and it was only 6.

We got home ate toast and eggs and I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed for the night. I mean it is not like I would be sleeping long. I mean I have been one to sleep all through the night even before I got pregnant. So chances are it will be a sleep as much as I can night.

All I know is that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

My dream was… was… let me just tell you.

I woke up and I was in a house well I am pretty sure I was. It was morning because the sun was shining through the window. Jake was asleep next to me. So I mean it was normal for now.

I looked down and I was still pregnant. I got up and went to the bathroom because I just woke up and also I am pregnant I always have to pee.

I came out of the bathroom and heard was sounded like a stampede. The next thing I know is that the door opens and in comes a bunch of kids. I mean there had to be like fifteen at least and they were all calling me mom. They also all looked like Jake.

"Mom I am hungry," said one of them.

"Cook for us mom," said another.

They all started crowding around me. Then I woke up. I was sweating.

I looked over and Jake was next to me. We were in our apartment. I looked at the clock it was midnight.

"Thank god that was not real."

I went up and went to the bathroom. Then went to get a glass of water. The dream really freaked me out.

The light was left on in the nursery. I looked in and everything was in boxes except for the rocker.

I went in and sat down in it. It did not creak it moved smooth. I just imagined myself rocking the baby in this chair.

Before I knew it I was out.


	54. The (Almost) Jimmy Jab Games

I woke up a few hours after I sat down in the chair.

The sun was starting to peek through the windows so I just decided to get ready for today. I went and got in the shower and then got dressed.

I dressed in my normal work clothes. Since I am not technically allowed out in the field right now I am not doing motorcade duty. I get to sit and do paperwork.

When I was walking toward the kitchen I was dragged back into the nursery to sit in the chair.

I was doing the same thing I was doing last night. Its just thinking about everything, how in the next few months this room will actually be used. There will be a third person living in this apartment. I sat and just rubbed my bump and talked to the baby until I saw Jake moving around.

He came in and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning beauty queen."

"Awe you are sweet but no. Get ready we have to go. You have blockade duty today."

He did not say anything but walked back toward our room to get ready for the day. I honestly think that besides getting a chance to do the Jimmy Jab's he also does not have to wear a tie. He hates them with a passion.

We finished getting ready and we drove over to the 99. You could tell which people were going to block off roads because they all looked like Jake. The simple police teeshirt and badge.

Terry and the captain were dressed professionally. They had their meeting at 1PP to get funds for updated field kits again along with other things. I do not understand how them going to get funding and a president coming into town always correspond but they do.

"Everyone listen up," it was the captain, "Sargent Jeffords and I are off. No shenanigans. Also the French president is running behind wait for the call to take your positions when wheels are up. Dismissed."

Everyone was really quiet until we knew that the elevator was down a few floors. Then the prep fort the games began.

I was kind of sad that I could not compete. I wanted to kick Jakes butt again even though I found out later that he let me win. I hope someone else gets to beat Jake if we actually get to do anything.

Jake had the ceremonial bagel in hand to prepare to start the games when we heard the dinging of the elevator and Holt and Terry coming out.

"Peralta what are you doing with that bagel and the lighter." Holt was beyond mad because he outlawed the games after last time.

"Absolutely nothing captain."

"That is what I thought. The meeting that Sergeant Jeffords and I had planned at One Police Plaza has been canceled. There is a stomach bug that is going around and everyone who we could have met with is out for the day."

Jake tossed the bagel in the trash and walked over to his desk and slumped over he wanted to do something fun and now he is stuck doing work.

Everyone got the call about an hour later and went to go block off streets. I stayed back and got my work done. I mean it was nice because I had not distractions and was able to get it done early to the point I stated working on Jakes.

At that point I was ready for them to be back.

I guess it was uneventful as usual. The only thing that I heard that happened was that some tried to cross the parameter and Rosa tackled them. (Which she thoroughly enjoyed)

When they got back they finished up some things and we all went home. The nice thing is that Jake and I get to check on our peanut tomorrow.


	55. What is a babymoon?

The next day was not as eventful as the day before. I mean yesterday everyone was protecting a president and today most of them were in the office.

Jake I know had a lot of open and shut cases today which he hates. I mean you probably already know this about Jake but if he is not showing off about something he is doing something that may get him in trouble. Today for some reason he is not. He is bored I can tel but he is staying busy.

I think part of that is due to the fact that I have an appointment this afternoon. I honestly think Jake enjoys it more than I do. He loves to talk to the baby I have noticed and I know that he really loves hearing the heartbeat from the doppler.

Going back to the baby. She has been kicking and growing a lot lately. And when I mean kicking a lot I am not lying. It feels like every ten minutes or so she is kicking or punching my ribs or my bladder.

I was doing my usually paperwork again I finished one of the projects that the captain gave me it was doing some major correlating of older cases but I honestly think that he gives me these because he is trying to find things to keep me busy and not the fact that they need to be done.

We left the 99 around two and drove over to the doctors office. The doctor was running behind so we had to wait a little longer than we normally do.

He reached over and started rubbing and talking to the baby. He tends to do this when he is really bored and has nothing else to do.

"Daddy loves you baby." She started kicking like crazy.

"I know you love to do that but almost overtime you do she kicks my ribs. Also why does she kick more for you thank me."

"Because all the ladies love me." I gave him a dirty stare. It is more like the ladies get annoyed with him because he is an almost 40 year old child.

"Amy." It was the nurse calling me back. It was good timing on her part otherwise I would have slapped him.

I did the usual testing and stuff that they normally do and I was told everything was good. (I am not going to go into detail because I do need a bit of privacy)

The nurse left after she was done taking my blood pressure. It was back to Jake and I.

"I honest do not know why you like to come with me to these. Nothing major ever happens."

"I like being her for support plus I like hearing the babies heartbeat."

"Peralta most of the time you do not show it but you are an emotional person."

"Whats that supposed to mean."

"You are there for people. Or more like you care about people. You know what I mean."

The doctor finally came in (she was 45 minutes late but she is a doctor so I will give her a break)

She took my measurements (I am right on schedule for 24 weeks) She then pulled out the doppler and rubbed it across my belly trying to find the baby. It was not hard. It was really fast which is good and I looked over at Jake and he was enthralled as always.

The doctor told me I have to do a glucose test at my next appointment. I guess I have to drink a really sweet drink and then get blood drawn to make sure I do not have gestational diabetes.

Jake started to zone. When it comes to things like this he could care less even though I wish mr. sweet tooth could drink the stuff for me.

I tapped him on the shoulder when the doctor and I were done talking. "Hey Pineapples lets go."

We walked out to the car and headed in the direction of home.

Jake was driving and I was going through some paperwork when I remembered something randomly, "We need to go on a babymoon." I have honestly been thinking about taking one a lot. I mean we do not get to go on trips a lot and once we have this baby we really are not going to be able to.

"What is a baby moon?"

"You know one last trip before the baby comes."

"Well I'll go if you plan it." Little did he know I have already started planning. We are going in a month.


	56. Help

Four weeks later…

"Jake wake up I need your help." This is becoming a common occurrence and I hate it. I am a very independent person and this belly makes things difficult. I mean it is getting harder to reach things. Todays fiasco reaching the toothpaste lid off the bathroom floor. It landed in an awkward place and I could not get it.

He got up but he was not happy. The thing is he needed to get up anyway. He reached over and grabbed it with ease.

"Oh my gosh thank you I have been trying for ten minutes to get that. I do not know what I am going to do over the next few months when I get bigger."

"You will be fine but you know I will always be around to get stuff for you."

"Yeah I know and you are sweet for it but I do not like to have someone waiting on me even if it is you."

"Well I could have stayed asleep and let you suffer. I mean but I got out of bed and grabbed it for you."

"Whatever you win the sweet fiancée award but get dressed you need to pack and I have an appointment to go to. We need to leave in three hours otherwise we will not make it to the resort by the check in time and that will throw off our schedule. I have the entire weekend planned out.

"Okay you go I will get ready and then we can go and have a nice relaxing weekend."  
"Okay I will see you in a couple of hours have fun packing."

"Oh I will, I will."

I wish I could trade places with him today. I am really freaking tired and do not want to go to this appointment. I know it is something that needs to be done. Please do not let it take as long as it is going to feel.


	57. Appointment without Jake

I left and drove over to the doctors office. It was a strange drive for two reasons. One I am use to going here from work not from home and number two I usually have Jake with me.

I made it to the office in decent time. I checked in and was handed a bottle of orange liquid. This was my drink of pure sugar. I was told that I had to drink in five minutes.

It was terrible. Think of a normal soda and then put another cup in and that is what it tasted like I had to drink. Honestly I think Jake would have really enjoyed it.

Then I had to sit for an hour before they would draw my blood and take me back. I really wish that I would have brought Jake with me. He would have kept me entertained but then at the same time by the end of the hour I probably would have killed him.

I played on my phone to pass the time. It did not keep me entertained for long I was bored of everything in fifteen minutes.

I started texting people and that made time go a little faster. I messaged Rosa, Terry, Charles, and a couple of my brothers, It was the only way I could stay sane. I would have messaged Jake but I needed him to stay focused.

The hour was finally up and I was pulled back to get my blood drawn and to actually have my appointment.

The last part of me being there went quick it was the usual weight, blood pressure and doppler well and some other stuff. I was in the clear for stuff that could be checked as for my blood test it would be early next week. Now time to get home and pack on the car and then we are off to the Hamptons.

I wish I could say that the drive home was as good as the drive there I hit a bunch of traffic jams and made it home a half hour later than I wanted to.

I walked in and I was just ready to go.

"Jake are you ready. That appointment sucked I wish you could have done that for me. That drink was all sugar, I mean it was so sweet I felt like I was going to be sick."

"That sounds terrible. So how was everything with the baby?"

"Oh that part went great. The doctor said the baby is doing fine. Oh yeah next week we get to go tour the hospital."

"Wait but we have been to that place so many times why do we have to tour it?"

"We are just touring the wing we would be delivering in just so we know what we are doing when the day comes."

"Okay fine. I mean better to be safe than sorry I guess. Anyway I am packed lets go."

"Let me go grab my bag and I also need to pee. The baby is right on my bladder." I mean I am kind of surprised that Jake was packed. I half expected to half to have to pack for him.

I grabbed the bag from my closet. I am pretty sure that I over packed but I am a female that is normal right?

'Okay Jake I am ready." Jakes eyes were huge I think he knows I overpacked. He did not say a word though. I know he was trying to stay on my good side. I mean he probably does not realize that we are already twenty minutes behind schedule.

'Lets go we have a long drive."  
He was not kidding. I hope I remembered to account in for bathroom breaks because I know I am going to need them.


	58. Driving

I let Jake drive to where we were going. I was tired and really was not in the mood to drive. It also does not help that Jake is terrified of my driving.

We were doing good on time for the first five minutes of driving and then were stuck in a traffic jam on the interstate because was a large accident. We honestly did not move more than five feet in ten minutes.

We finally broke through and got above five miles per hour after 45 minutes.

My schedule for the weekend was already ruined we were suppose to check into the hotel in a half hour and we are just now getting out of the city.

"Why was there a major accident on the day we are getting out of the city?"

"Shit happens there is really not much we can do about it. We will get there when we get there."

"But we were suppose to be taking an antiquing class and it starts five minutes after we were supposed to get there."

"So will it really hurt us if we don't learn how to antique. I mean its just shopping after all."  
"But we do not know what we are looking for and it helps us find what is good."

"So do we really need more things?"

"No not really. Well after that we have three light house tours and the first one states at four."

"Well we might not make that one but we should be able to make the others."

"I guess but this throws…." I started yawning, "everything off schedule."

"Amy we are taking this trip to get out of the city and relax. I mean within the next few weeks we are going to have this kid this is our last chance to just be us."

"But if I am not busy I get bored and go nuts."  
"Ames I get that but you need to chill. Your going to take a nap on this drive so there."

"But you will get lost," I yawned again.

"Amy I have a GPS that you plugged in the address into I will not get lost relax."

"I guess"

I leaned back the seat a bit and closed by eyes. I did not fall asleep right away (Jake thinks I did). It was cute he turned his music on softly. He really thought that I was asleep.

He was singing it was cute. He knew every word he is really a terrible singer but very good at memorizing lyrics.

I fell asleep after ten minutes. It was not a great sleep but I did need it.

I woke up later on. I was really groggy. I looked over at the GPS and it said that we would be there in 20 minutes.

"We are almost there babe."

"Wow it is so pretty out here. And we are making good time."

"Well we were until we got stuck behind this guy."

"Go around. There is no one in the other lane." I honestly would have gone around awhile ago.

"There is a double line. I am not risking it."

"Oh wait they are turning."  
"Thank god. Now we will make it in no time."

I know Jake is thinking on the positive side but we are already 45 minutes late so we can cross the first two things off of the list. I should have learned my lesson from the cruise. I should not over plan because with Jake something is always going to happen.


	59. Really?

The place we were staying at was a little bed and breakfast. It was cute and from what the reviews said online a very good place.

As soon as the card stopped I was out. Not only was I going to check us in I really had to pee. I mean I was in the car for over two hours so it is understandable right? Also we were running really behind and we needed to get to at lease one of our activities today.

I walked in and the place was a mix of classic and modern in the lobby. I walked up to the desk.

"How can I help you today?" said the older lady that randomly appeared out of door from behind the desk.

"Reservation for Santiago."

"Okay let me see here." She clicked around on her computer. "Here you are. You are in the room one right around the corner." She handed me the keys.

"Thank you, my fiancé is coming in can you hold the other key and tell him where to go I really have to go to the bathroom."

"No problem, Ms. Santiago."

I went around the corner to the room and unlocked the door. It was modern and clean and had a big comfy looking bed.

I went to the bathroom and went and laid down on the bed.

I was out within minutes.

I had a really weird dream that I contribute to stress.

It looked like the 99 but more futuristic and not so much like a police precinct. Instead of desks there were work areas I was the only one there.

I looked down I was in a spandex costume it had a W on the chest. It was blue and green. It showed off everything and of course I was pregnant still.

I herd dinging and then a poof there was someone else here. It was a guy and they were wearing grey and walking very slowly. The costume was like mine but like I said grey and with a D on the chest. They looked up it was Captain Holt.

"Waddling Woman, did you stay the night here again?"

Waddling Woman why could I not be something cool. I am sure everyone else is. "Yeah I fell asleep over working on something."

"Well we do have homes you need to take advantage of yours." He walked off.

I heard another ding and someone else appeared.

From what I could see they were big. I am pretty sure this is Terry. He looked like Rambo almost. He is green and browns and looks military I mean it also does not help he is carrying a big gun.

"Waddling Woman good to see you. Ready to go on assignment today. It has been way to long. I see Drab man is here I want to get the full rundown before we go."

Captain Holt is Drab Man I can totally see that. I also think I heard him call Terry Full Metal Jacket Man.

"What the heck," I said and then I heard a ding meaning that our next contestant is here.

This one was definitely female. They were in all pink and very happy and giggly. It was Rosa. She would never act like this what the hell is going on in my brain.

"Hi Waddling Woman," she even talked in a peppy voice she had an O on her chest, "I am so happy to see you today you are glowing."

"Thank You."

She walked off. If I had to say the O stood for Overly enthusiastic.

I head another ding.

This person was pushing a big cart. They looked like a janitor. It was Charles.

"Waddling woman, good day to you." He did not stop but walked straight to the bathroom. I am pretty sure he is a superhero but cleans?

I really hope other peoples fit and Jake is not something ridiculous.

Ding. The next person was here. I could not look at them they were really bright. When they got closer I saw it was Gina. She was covered in sequins and diamond looking things. Like everywhere.

"Waddling Woman, I Bling Bling Girl would like to make the world sparkle a bit more." she shot a glitter cannon at me. I was coated in glitter now and she too walked into the bathrooms I can only guess to give crap to Charles.

Ding Ding. I can only assume that it is two people. Meaning Hitchcock and Scully.

They walked closer.

They were singing everything that they said.

Hitchcock was a cowboy looking guy "singing" like a country music star. Scully's a bit more disturbing. He was wearing a long red fancy dress and had a boa. He was "singing" opera.

"That fits. Well at least Scullys to a point." They completely ignored me.

"Everyone come over here briefing now." said Terry.

I wonder where Jake is?  
I walked over well I should say waddled over to the briefing area.


	60. Who sent this?

We all sat in our assigned seats in front of a giant computer screen.

I mean assigned because they either had our symbols or what we looked like.

Holts was grey and right in front of the screen. Terry just looked like what an African War Lords might be. Rosas bright pink. Charles had a really fancy toilet. Gina was covered in diamonds and glitter. Scully's was pink and puffy. Scully's looked like a guitar.

There were only two seats left what I could only assume was mine a large blue chair that had a W on it. The others was shaped like.

There was a ding. It had to be Jake everyone looked over.

In came Jake dressed in a banana costume.

"Banana Man you are late." It was Holt.

"I am sorry I got stuck."

"That is always your excuse."

"I am sorry I am the king of bananas."

He came and sat down. Jake is Banana Man. I think his is worse than mine.

He sat in his Banana seat right next to mine.

"Well now that we are all here lets get down to business. The MSCT is trying to take over the city again and we need to stop them."

Holt kept talking. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jake. I felt it again. I was going to yell and then I woke up.  
I opened my eyes and saw Jake not dressed like a banana.

"Wakey wakey we got this huge thing that you need to see because you are never going to believe it."

"What?" I was not fully awake yet.

"Someone sent us this big ass basket package thing it its freaking huge and you need to see it."

I sat up. I still was not completely awake yet. He was not lying and I know my eyes got huge.

"What the- its huge."

"Thats what I was like when I saw it.

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know I wanted to wait for you."

"Well lets open it. Find the card first."

While I was looking for the card I could not help but look inside it was brimming with random snacks and stuff.

Jake found the card tied to the top. That should have been the first place we looked. I blame being pregnant and tired at this point.

Jake opened it. "Jake and Amy I hope you have a great weekend away as your last hurrah before baby - love your best friends."

"Wait it does not say who it is from exactly?"

"Nope just says from your best friends but I think I have an idea."

Jake pulled out his phone and I looked around the basket some more. There were crackers and candies and drinks and movies and other random stuff. There were very few people who knew we were coming here so I have my ideas too.

Jake put down his phone, "Well it was from the 99 but it was Charles' idea." I knew it.

"Shall we crack it open?"

"Lets do it."

When we started to dig more it was filled and it was way too much for the two of us for this weekend. I mean if we were staying longer we may be able to put a dent in it but at this point most of this is staying here or coming back with us to Brooklyn.

I also wanted to tell Jake about my dream but did not want to give him any ideas. The last thing I need is Jake buying a banana costume.


	61. Room Service!

I went through the basket. Charles really did send us everything that we like. I grabbed most chocolate things, truffles, candy bars, chocolate covered strawberries. Like I said I was grabbing all of this and then I saw a clock.

"Wait is that really what time it is? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you were adorable and also you over stress yourself and you needed to sleep. Also you are growing a human."

"That is no excuse I had a schedule. It was already thrown off by the freaking traffic jam before we left the city and then you let me take a nap."

"Is it really that big of deal after all we are here to relax."

"But if I do not have a schedule or routine I get stressed and you know that." I went over and grabbed the schedule that I made and laminated, " great we missed the community theater show, well most of it. I guess the only thing we have left is square dancing."

"Do we have to?"

"I mean I would like to."

"Do you really want to or did you just plan it because it fit in your schedule?"

I got really quiet, "It fit." That is the only reason I pick anything is if it fits. I pick the few random things I want to do and then fill everything else in.

"I have an idea. Why don't we order room service and watch a movie. I found one of your favorites." He pulled a movie out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Training Day! Yes."

"Training Day the title of your sex tape. Sorry I had to."

"Well it would be the title of our sex tape actually because you are the only one I have been screwing lately."

"Damn your right . That joke has been a lot less funny since we started dating because it usually means that I am involved."

"We are going to be parents so we need more appropriate jokes."

"But we are not yet so I still have time."

"Whatever you have the mind of a ten year old. So you mentioned room service are we going to order or not?"

"Yeah look at the menu."

We grabbed the menu. The reviews online said that they had amazing food. It was a simple menu. Jake had steak and potatoes and I had a salad. I do not know why I chose a salad I think it was because I really did not want anything on the menu but just everything that delivered in the basket. Honestly I am not sure why Jake ordered actual food either. He is the first one to gorge themselves on candy anytime.

We put the movie in the DVD player while we waited for our food. I guess Jake did his research and brought the movie from home and asked if the room had a DVD player.

We were watching the movie for a half hour before the food came. We finished by the hour mark. The rest of the movie we sat and drank the grape juice that Jake brought.

I fell asleep during the movie. It is bad that I do not even remember the last part that I saw. I guess I was super tired.

I woke the next morning around seven. I was really tempted to go back to sleep but I wanted to do at least some things on my schedule and I really wanted to go to the farmers market.

I let Jake sleep while I took a shower.


	62. Breakfast in the Hamptons

I told a shower and got dressed. I looked at the clock when I was done. It was 7:30. Jake needs to wake up. I opened the curtains to let the sun in. I know that is one of the few easy ways to get Jake up. He needs total darkness to stay asleep.

He started to move around and then sat up in bed. He was half asleep still.

"Morning honey."

"Morning is it really that time? Its early."

"Yes it is. I need you to get up though. We are actually going to do some stuff on the schedule and the first thing is actually now but I let you sleep, so wake up so we can get breakfast then we are off to the farmers market."

"Fine," he said. He got up out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I let him do his thing in there and I went over to the basket. I mean as Jake puts it I am growing a human so I can pretty much do whatever I want. I pulled out a couple of candy bars, turned on the tv and then opened them up and ate them while watching the news.

Nothing good has happened its normal though I am use to seeing this in the world.

Jake came out of the bathroom dressed. "I'm ready."

I turned off the tv, "Well I am too lets go get breakfast."  
We walked out to the main lobby to the breakfast area. They had a bunch of options but the only things that looked appetizing were waffles and cereal. I mean everything else was liquidy or burnt.

Jake had a syrup covered waffle I opted for frosted flakes. I know Jake had the same opinions that I did about what was being served. .

"Think you have enough waffle with your syrup?" I mean it was coated I had to make the joke.

'Yes. Think you got enough milk with your cereal."

"Umm I do not even have that much milk."

We both stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast I guess both of us had enough of our lame comments.  
The next thing we know there was a group of old people who walked in and were being really loud.

"Shall we go to the market?"

"I think we shall."


	63. Panic at the Market

It was a crisp morning. Honestly I kind of hate it. I am always cold and when the weather starts to change I am ALWAYS cold.

We drove over to the famers market. They mostly had things that you would normally see when it gets closer to fall, gourds and corn you know all of that jazz.

There was a lot of good stuff. I was looking at potatoes and the next think I know Jake was gone. I mean I was not expecting him to stay with me the whole time I mean I gave him twenty bucks so he is more than capable of being by himself. I know this is not Jakes thing so he is going to wander.

I picked up some of the potatoes that I was looking at I was also looking at corn. Also there were some awesome looking baked goods that I had to get some to take back to the hotel, even though we did not need anything extra when I have something that I like I want it.

I swore I heard screaming that sounded like Jake when I was looking at apples but I ignored it. It could have just been a little kid.

I moved on and was looking at sweet potatoes. I heard screaming that sounded like Jake again. I again ignored it. If he really wanted to show me something he could come find me.

The screaming was getting closer. I still ignored it even though Jake does not normally scream this long if something is wrong. He usually gets bored and gives up.

Then I look over and there he is, running. His hands are full of only what I can imagine is super sweet things that he does not need.

"Hhhheeeellpppp meeeee," he was screaming. As he got closer I saw that he was being chased by the one thing he is allergic to, bees.

When he got closer I said, "Jake drop the stuff otherwise they will keep following you."

"I don't want to."

Everyone was staring. He was running in circles, with a swarm of bees chasing him because he refuses to drop the stuff that he found because Jake Peralta is addicted to sugar.

Jake soon dropped to the ground. He threw his food. He has been hit, and I do not have his epi-pen. The bees went after his food.

I am scared. I have never had to deal with this before. It was bound to happen. He was breathing heavy his asthma is probably acting up as well.

"Jake why did you not throw the food when you first heard the buzzing? Now we have to go to the hospital."

""Because it tasted so good." he said in-between wheezes.

I looked over at one of the many on lookers, "Can you call an ambulance he is super allergic to bees. We need to get him to the hospital."

The were in shock but called. I just made sure that he was comfortable until they got there.

"Are you okay Jake?"

He shook his head no. He could not talk it was a combination of an asthma attack and an allergic reaction. He was starting to zone. I fumbled through my purse. I looked through my purse again to see if I had his epipen I swore I took it out but I could be wrong. My memory does suck. I fumbled around, wallet, keys, box I pulled it out, epipen.

I opened it up and jabbed it in his thigh.

He was still out of it, but the paramedics showed up as it was really happening. They put him on the gurney and loaded him in the back of the ambulance.

I ran to the car and followed I really hope he is alright.


	64. Hospital

A few hours later they had him stabilized.

The epipen helped but was not fast enough and I feel sorry about that. He was up in a normal room and out of the emergency room. He was covered in tubes and wires and also had on a breathing mask. I am just happy that he is alive.

I called his mom when I was at the hospital. She was freaking out. She wanted to come but she still cannot drive and I told her to stay and I would keep her updated.

I also called the 99 and spoke with the captain. I informed him what happened and that Jake may not be in on Monday. He said he was going to pass on the news and to keep him updated.

I knew that the captain was true to his work because I started getting texts from everyone in the squad. I told them I would keep them updated. Charles wanted to come up. I told Rosa to keep him distracted to keep him in the city him freaking out about Jake is the last thing we needed right now.

After we had been there for like three hours he finally woke up. He started looking around I am pretty sure he was ver confused.

"Good you are awake. How are you feeling?"

He was still out of it.

"Not bad but I have been better." His voice was raspy. I could tell that it hurt to talk.

"I thought that you were never going to wake up. You have been sleeping for like three hours."

His eyes got really big.

"The doctor said that the reaction from the sting was minor but you running around caused your asthma to flare up. The combination of the two caused you to pass out."

"Okay how are you and the baby?" He is the one in the hospital bed hooked to machines and he is concerned about the baby and I.

"I was a little panicked when I saw you running and when I saw you were stung the baby could tell because she started kicking like crazy. They looked at us for stress related reasons but everything was fine." They really did not but I wanted to ease his thoughts.

"Have you told anyone about what happened?"

"I called your mom. She wanted to come here to be with you but I told her I have everything taken care of. But I have been keeping her posted and asking her questions that the doctors had that I did not know."

"Thank you for making her stay home."

"Oh she is worried sick and wants to have words with you later."

He rolled his eyes. He is a total mommas boy so I know he feels comfort having his mom know as much as he denies it.

"I also called Captain Holt to let him know the situation and that you may not make it in on Monday. He said take as much time as you need to take. And also he wast to be kept posted on your situation."

I nodded.

"I also let everyone else know so that they could cover your cases if need be. Rosa said you need to stop doing stupid shit."

"Typical Rosa."

"Terry said get better soon also to stop doing stupid stuff because you need to be around for the baby."

"Typical Terry."

"Gina said it sounded the same situation from when you were kids because you were getting chased because you did not want to throw your ice cream but also to feel better."

He was thinking probably trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Charles freaked out. He thought you were going to die like Macaulay Culkin in My Girl because I said you had passed out. He also wanted to come out here but he was working and Holt already knew and told him no."

"Thank you Holt. When do I get to leave?" He hates hospitals so I was waiting for that question.

"Because you passed out the doctor wants you to stay overnight and that you should be good to go tomorrow morning."

"I am sorry that I ruined the rest trip."

"Jake it is fine. Nothing has been going tight I mean we got caught in that traffic jam. When we got here I passed out. We gong out of the city which is what we needed."

"I still feel guilty."

There was a knock at the door. It was the doctor. It was an older gentleman. He was tired you could tell he just wanted to go home.

"Good you are awake. I am Dr. Oscar. You had quite the attack there. He flipped through Jakes chart.

"Thats what I have been told."

"Well Mr. Peralta everything looks like it is starting to get back to normal but because of everything I want to keep you for observation overnight but you should be good to go in the morning."

He sat the chart back down and left the room.

Jake really wants out of here I can tell.


	65. Boredom

With Jake being stuck in the hospital the rest of our plans for this weekend were canceled. I mean I kind of think that this was the world saying that you need to relax and not plan everything. It is cruel that it caused Jake to spend his weekend away stuck in a hospital bed.

I mean at this point I do not think that he minds being stuck in a hospital bed I mean his body did go into shock and then he could not breathe.

I know he could tell I was tired too even though I would not admit it. Sometimes I wish he was more careful. When we have our daughter in a few months I want her to have a dad that comes home not one that is in the hospital because he did something stupid.

We ended up sleeping a lot through out the day. I mean it was the only thing we could really do besides playing on our phones and watching tv.

Jake was attached to machines so he had nurses checking on him which also did not allow him to sleep much or do anything. His oxygen levels were low so he had to wear a mask which he hated. It came off later on that evening and boy was he thrilled.

I grabbed a magazine from the table in the waiting room when I was waiting for Jake to be transferred to a normal room. It was one of those ones that is just celebrity gossip and it was not really my thing so I was flipping through the pages.

"Hey Ames anything good in that magazine?"

"Nothing at all plus its three months old. It is all old news."  
"I am really sorry about doing this today. It was supposed to be a relaxing weekend and we are spending most of it in the hospital."

"It was not something that you could really control. Well some parts you could have but you have no control over your allergies or asthma. Luckily I had your Epipen that you wanted to leave at home." Honestly I know I was putting the blame on him but I almost forgot it at home too.

"Still I should have thrown everything, you and the baby did not deserve me stressing you out."

'Speaking of baby we have nothing else going on so we should narrow down names. We have like none."

"We need something that sounds good with Peralta. Emily? Amanda? Matilda?"

"One of my nieces is names Amanda. One of my brothers called dibs on Emily. So those are out. and I do not like Matilda. We could go Ruth, Ashley, or Allie?"

"Eh those are okay. Why is it so hard to come up with a name?"

"Because we do not want the kid to have a stupid name that they will hate and also we have very different ideas on names."

One of the nurses that is on the floor came in to check on Jake. "I know this isn't my place," she chimed in, "but pull family names from your grandparents that is really in right now. Also how fat along are you. You look like you are about ready to pop."  
"I mean we could," I glanced over at Jake to see if he had an opinion on this, "We could mix Cuban and Jewish and come up with something fun. Also I am 28 weeks I still have awhile." I mean I know that I am all belly but it not right to assume.

I talked about baby stuff with the nurse for a few more minutes before she had to get back to her rounds.

Jake and I both looked at the clock a bit later. It was after eight and I was exhausted. Jake pushed me to go back to the bed and breakfast and sleep in an actual bed. I really did not want to leave him. I decided to stay by his side in the recliner. It was the most uncomfortable sleep ever but I know if the rolls were switched I would want him to do the same.


	66. He's Out

I did not sleep well. I wish I would have taken Jakes advise to go sleep in the room that we were paying for yet did not sleep in last night.  
I was up and down. I hate having to get up and pee as well as struggle to get comfortable. The chair was the one that I sat in most of the day. It was hard and my skin stuck to it but I did not complain because I wanted to be there for Jake. I pulled the chair as close as I could to the bed and held on to his hand.

Jake looked miserable even in his sleep. There were cords and monitors attached everywhere. I understand that they are needed but I wish that they could have been taken off to let him sleep even then the beds suck so he still would have been in the same situation.

After being up most of the night I dozed off around five am.

A few hours later the sun started coming through the window. It would not have been bad but it hit directly in my face.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jake was awake just staring at me.

"Morning Amy, sleep well?"

"Not really. This thing sucks."

"I figured just by looking at it."

"Well you guessed right, excuse me I need to pee."

I walked over and went to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door the doctor and a nurse came in to check on him. I listened in while I was peeing. I guess with what he looked like this morning there was no cause for concern and he was free to go when he got the discharge papers.

I walked out a few minutes later and the doctor was leaving. The nurse was taking off his sensors and monitors.  
He was going to start talking to say the good news but I started talking first, "I heard everything that the doctor said. You taking it easy for a week is going to be the hard part for you."  
"I know but it all depends on what I get for cases." The nurse walked out and he started getting dressed.

"Halloween is also this week so you are going to want to go all out for that. Are you going to try and win it again?" That was a stupid question on my part of course he was going to try and win it again he is Jake Peralta after all.

"Not this year. I need to focus on me staying sane and not stressed. I am not going to go crazy trying to win."

"You are going to think about it are you not?"

"Possibly it is going to depend on how I feel."

I know he does not want me to worry but I know that is going to be the only thing he thinks about for the next week.

He finished getting dressed and they brought up the discharge papers around 8:30. He was a little stiff getting up. I mean he was in a bed for almost 20 hours so it is understandable. He was offered a wheelchair but did not want it. He wanted to be free.

I walked out ahead and grabbed the car and pulled it up to the door. He got in and buckled up.

"It is still early lets go back to the hotel and sleep for a few hours before we head home." I suggested.

"Amy that sounds amazing."


	67. Halloween 1

A few days later...

It is Halloween. My least favorite holiday favorite things about this holiday (if you can even call it that) the Halloween heist. I do not know why he enjoys it so much because he has not one it since the first one. I think he just likes competition or attention at this point. Or he really just want the title of the greatest human/genius (it was detective but Gina made us change it.)

We got into work and at least me being on desk duty means I do not have to go on costume detail or deal with the shenanigans on the streets. I only get to deal with the crazies that come into the precinct.

Nothing good was going on email wise. Just a lot of meeting stuff and bulletins about criminals. Jake was thinking the same but I could tell him checking emails was just a ruse to try and come up with a way to announce the heist. He was clueless. But wanted it to be announced right when the captain got off the elevator.

I had started my work for the day when I heard Jake giggle a bit in excitement because the captain was off the elevator. I looked up the two of them were locked eyes.

Before I knew it Jake was standing on his desk. I could not work and I could not watch. Jake is going to get hurt I know it.

He started to make the announcement. "Come one come all it is Halloween and time for the Halloween heist. This is the fifth year and it is the battle of the champions this year. Well two of the champions because Amy is pregnant and did not want to risk anything Gina is also not competing because of being hit by a bus and still recovering."

The captain chimed in, "this years heist will be the greatest in all history. It is something that no one is going to believe..."

Then someone used an air horn and smoke appeared everywhere. It was really thick and made it hard to breathe. Then someone walked out of the fog. This has Gina written all over it.

"You will not be the only ones competing this year as you thought." It was a mans voice.

The person walked a bit closer into the bullpen...

Just so you know the original chapter was written before Gina was told to be pregnant and I want to keep the stories as close as possible.

Also chapters may not be as frequent for the next few weeks I have to deal with some personal issues also my computer decided to die in the process


	68. Halloween 2

The silhouette started coughing before the could even talk. It was Boyle. He was dressed in a magicians costume similar to the one that Jake wore a few years ago for a heist. I am pretty sure this was on purpose.

"Boyle you have never won and this is the heist of champions. Why do you think you deserve to compete," Jake asked.

"Jake like you said previously Gina and Amy unable to compete due to things that happened to their bodies this year and I only feel that it is right that they are not left out."

"Boyle if that were the case you could only compete for one of them for it to be fair, your logic is flawed. Also which one would you be competing for?"

"Well ca-ca-captain," Boyle was getting nervous, "I-I-I I don't know Gina made me do this it was her idea and her smoke machine. I don't want to I don't like competing against Jake. He is so good at everything." He was crying and ran to what I believe was the bathroom.

"Boyle way to throw me under the bus, figuratively." Gina screamed even though I am pretty sure she knows that Boyle could not hear her.

"Why Boyle Gina? Why not Hitchcock or Scully?"

"Ummmmm because Charles could actually win something while Hitchcock and Scully are bumbling idiots."

"We can win stuff," chimed in Hitchcock.

"We won a pizza eating contest last week," Scully added.

"Case and point." Gina said before sitting back down at her desk. I honestly would have picked Terry to compete for me. At least he is not afraid of Jake.

"Since Boyle chickened out I guess it is just back to the captain and me."

"Peralta I think you mean the captain and I."

"Whatever that has nothing to do with anything. Let's just get back to the heist."

He hates it when I correct his grammar especially in front of everyone in the squad. It is just one of my quirks that I cannot help.

The captain started talking again, "where was I going before I was interrupted by Detective Boyles shenanigans this year's house will be the greatest in all of history it is something that no one is ever going to believe and it is actually will include everyone here."

I was a little confused along with everyone else. Usually the two of them just pick teams and sorted out that way but with it including everyone else we were all confused. By this point Boyle. had snuck back into the room still his costume.

The captain continued, "everyone has the personalized token they are 2 inches tall and silver. Each was chosen by Peralta and myself you must hide the token someplace in this building it has to be in plain sight not under anything and not on anyone's desk or on the balcony they will be handed out one by one and everyone has two minutes to hide their token. The tech to boil because you just snuck back into the room you'll be first your token of the turkey. Your time starts now tho everyone has the personalized token they are 2 inches tall and the sober. It was chosen by Peralta and myself you must hide the token someplace in this building I have to be in plain sight not under anything and not on anyone's desk or on the balcony. They will be handed out one by one and everyone has two minutes to hide their token. Detective Boyle because you just snuck back into the room you'll be first your token is a turkey. Your time starts now go."

He went up and grabbed his token and was out of the room and was back before we knew it."

"you guys will never find it."

Jake had the next one, "Rosa Diaz yours is a motorcycle because you love yours."

She was back fairly quickly just a few seconds longer than Boyle but knowing Rosa a lot harder to find.

"Hitchcock your next. It is a meatball sub. Keep yours in the bullpen please."

It took him what felt like an eternity but it is Hitchcock after all and I think they cut him some slack. He came back into the room huffing and puffing and then the captain took over, "sergeant Jeffords yours is a cup of yogurt."

He was quick with his as well.

"you will probably find it but it's not going to be easy to find."

"Gina yours is a cell phone. Go hide this please."

She was gone like a really long time.

"Should someone go check on her," I asked.

"Maybe-wait hold on. She just sent me a message saying she hid it but she is not coming back here."

"typical Gina but let's move on shall we."

"Detective Santiago," I was kind of excited more like really excited everyone else's fit them great, "yours is a binder. You have a few extra minutes."

I mean they did pick a great thing for me. I mean I do love binders. I went and picked it up and walked out of the room. Where to hide this? I did not want it to be easy. I took it into the copy room and sat it next to the unused binders I mean binders do go on shelves after all. I walked back into the room and they handed out Scullys.

"Scully yours is a pizza go hide it."

He was back quickly to everyone's surprise.

"Okay the captain and me will search the 99 for these pieces whoever has the most will be the winner. Amy start at five and count down."

"5..4..3..2..1-"


	69. Halloween 3

"GOOOO!"

I am curious to see how this plays out just because it is so different than what they have done in the past. Also I am wondering if there is going to be cheating involved because it would be really easy for one of them to pay off people to make the tokens easier to find.

They also both agreed to make me the score keeper. I think that is the other way they are making it so that one of them cannot cheat. It is also hard for me to lie to either one of them so I guess that makes me the perfect person to score keep.

While the Captain and Jake were looking for pieces the rest of us stayed in the briefing room to watch. Well we were told to. They did not want us to move pieces and such.

They were both searching like mad. It was actually kind of funny. A scavenger hunt for adults that act like children on Halloween.

Jake found Charles'. It was in the kitchen because where else would you find a turkey he said. Jake handed it to me and wandered off to the copy room, I think he figured that's it where my piece would be. While Jake was over there the captain handed me Scullys and went back to searching without saying anything.

This was going to get heated fast.

Jake came back into the bullpen and gave me my binder piece. He also went back to searching without saying a word.

Jake went toward the interrogation room. He is starting to panic a bit I can tell.

Rosa came up and whispered in my ear, "Jake is going to right place but I doubt that he will find it. The captain went in there and came out with nothing."

The captain found Ginas. She was no where to be found and Holt was still not talking. All of us watching were kind of surprised that she even hid it. In most cases she usually says that she did something and we are left to wonder.

Jake came out from the interrogation room and handed me Rosas piece.

"Is Holt freaking out? I totally think that he is freaking out because I am winning."

"No he is not. Because he knows that he can still win. There is Hitchcocks and Terrys left. So if you really want to win I would get moving."

"I mean I am in no rush. I got this in the bag. The pieces can't be that hard to find."

"Whatever you say pineapples."

Before Jake even walked away Holt sat down the yogurt cup. I gave Jake a look. He needs to learn that he needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes. At this point it is anyone's game.

The started looking everywhere. No one could find this piece. I mean I saw them search everywhere Jake went through the unused bumper pool table, the couch, and coffee pots in the break room. The captain went out on the balcony and in the holding cells. Both of them were getting frustrated.

Jake was stomping around and Holt went and screamed in his office.

The rest of us went back to work because it has been over an hour and we needed to get something done for the day.

About ten minutes later Jake ran out from the men's room and put the last piece on my desk, "There is the last piece. Also I would not touch it. I found it on the bathroom floor."

I was not completely paying attention and I went to go grab the piece, "Wait this was on the bathroom floor. EWWWWW." I cannot believe that I about touched it. I grabbed my hand sanitizer and squirted a ton on it.

Holt and Hitchcock came out of the bathroom a moment later.

"Hitchcock," asked Jake, "Why did the piece fall out of your pocket?"

"I thought I lost it and that is what took me so long. I gave up looking and walked back in like I hid it but I really had no idea where it was."

"That explains everything." Said the captain.

"Captain I do believe you have something to say to me." Jake said.

"I guess I do. Even though I do believe that we should hide Hitchcocks piece but for the sake of time. Jake Peralta you are the greatest detective/genius, and the final winner."


	70. Alone

Three weeks later...

"Amy have fun today."

"Jake shut it. I would totally switch places with you right now."

"Well. Nope. You need to relax. You overwork yourself. I will be back later. Love you Ames." He stopped, put his head near my belly, "I love you too baby girl."

"Do not forget about the doctors appointment rugs afternoon if you want to go."

"Okay but right now I need to go, again I love you."

It is so strange not leaving for work with him. I mean a few months ago it was me leaving and him staying. I had the luxury of him sleeping when I left most days. Right now I am usually up before him because I have to pee or I cannot get comfortable. I mean at least for the time being it is only two days a week that we have to do this.

I still hate that I was forced into only working three days a week. I do not stress out that much and the baby is fine. Yes I am getting bigger and I have to have help some days to pick things up off the floor but really. I sit and do paperwork all day and help with things around the precinct. It is not like I am out doing casework.

Little does the squad know that I have been coming in and working even on my days off. I mean yeah some days I have been caught but I most of the time I have been there for a few hours.

Today I am actually not going in because I have my doctors appointment. The health of the baby and I is more important than work.

I sat on the couch and looked at stuff on my phone to pass the time absolutely nothing is going on that I care about.

I sat my phone down and turned on the tv. Daytime tv has never interested me. That is all that was on. I turned it off and went to take a shower.

I undressed in the bedroom and walked naked into the bathroom. I stopped and caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror that we had.

I feel strange in my skin. I mean I do kind of have a parasite it a way growing in my uterus and it has made my body do crazy things.

I mean I also look strange. I mean I have seen myself grow but I mean it feels like it was just yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant but at the same time that was months ago.

"Baby girl I love you but damn you are hijacking my body." She kicked that means she either agrees or thinks it is funny. She probably thinks it is funny just like her dad.

I walked away from the mirror. I do not need to stand here. I actually made it to the shower but still got lost in my thoughts.

I still think about parenthood and if I am going to be good at it. I mean no one is really good at being a parent especially the first time right?


	71. Pizza

I finished up taking my shower and got dressed. I really hate not having anything to wear well I mean I have stuff to wear but most stuff that I want to wear does not fit right.

I want my old pants back I do not like the maternity pants.

I went out to find something for breakfast. I looked through all the cabinets all we had was Jakes sweet stuff.

You would think that I would have the sweet tooth with my cravings but no it is my fiancé. When we have a whole cabinet full of gummy candy we know someone has a problem.

My issue this morning is that I cannot figure out what I am craving. Then it hits me. Pizza. Not just any pizza the greasiest pizza.

Jake would know where that is. I cannot let him know that I want pizza. I rarely want pizza and I do not want him to get it in his system that we can get pizza all the time.

Who else would know pizza? Charles!

Crap he would let Jake know and I do not need Jake to know. Wait his pizza blog.

I log on and look. Pagili's!

I am off. Luckily I have my car. I drove the ten minutes to the pizza place. Luckily this is one of the places that is open all the time.

I grabbed slices because I did not need a full pie. It was delicious. I hate how good it taste. I should be eating vegetables and fruits not greasy delicious pizza.

I finished up and then looked at the time. Just enough time to sneak over to the 99 before my appointment.


	72. Sneaking In

I drove over there luckily it was a madhouse there is a very small chance that I will actually get caught and more of a chance that I will actually get called in.

I went up the elevator to our floor and it was the worst of all of them. I made my way through the crowd and sat at my desk. The only way I am going to not get busted is if Jake gets told to do something not at his desk, and I mean with this many people and Jake having the worst handwriting ever he is going to be doing something else.

I went to go log into my computer to get some work done. Well I was able to get into my computer getting into the stuff that I need to do reports on the other hand I could not.

"That explains all the people."

I grabbed the paper forms and got to work.

I had stuff on my desk and just started to fill it out the put it in the pile to get it sent in the tubes.

Luckily I have a good excuse as to why I do not have to go down there besides the fact that I am not supposed to be here.

I am also keeping tabs on everyone else in the squad who are in the captains office probably being briefed on the current situation. Oh how I would love to be in there.

Come on Amy focus.

I could not help but watch them, I do not need them to catch me.

Oh crap they are coming out.

I ran to the bathroom. I mean there would be a very small chance that they would catch me anyway if I stayed out but I did not want to risk it.

I ran in and walked into a stall.

The next thing I know I get a text message from Jake.\

-Honey I am not going to be able to make it we are swamped

-that is fine. Do I need to come in?

-no its fine. There were just two major things that happened lots of arrest and the internet is down across the whole department

-wait really duck. I am coming in. You guys need my help.

-no you stay home and go to your appointment. You don't need the stress

I stopped responding because I got a phone call. It was the captain.

"Hello Captain Holt what's up?"

"Detective Santiago I would expect you to have better phone etiquette. Anyway. I would like to ask you to come in. We are very swamped and need your assistance. I know you are a fan of paperwork."

"Oh I love paperwork I will be more that happy to help. It will have to wait until after my appointment at 11 though."

"That is just fine there will still be plenty of work to be done then."

"Okay bye captain see you later."

As if that could have gone any more awkward.

-Captain Holt called me. I am coming in after my appointment. Please do not tell me that they have you doing paperwork?

-I wish he would not have there are weird people here. No Holt said that because my handwriting sucks I am doing evidence with Terry.

-great see you later

If only they knew that I was here. I would not be asked if they did.


	73. Chaos

I looked at the time and snuck out of the bathroom to leave for my doctors appointment. I really did not get as much as I wanted to done but hey I know what I am getting myself into when I come in when I am allowed to.

Honestly I wish they would not baby me I know when I need to rest but I guess they know me and know that I tend to over do a lot of things.

The baby was going nuts on the way to the appointment. I think it is because she felt her dads wavelengths because she only ever goes crazy when Jake is around. I think it is because he is loud and obnoxious 75% of the time.

My appointment itself was a quick one. She felt up my belly as Jake puts it. They took my stats and then did the Doppler and and a couple of other things and everything was normal. This is one of those appointments that it would have been more of a hassle to have Jake at anyway because he would have been bored and he would miss work and everything like that.

I drove back to the 99 and it was still crazy even from the outside. I mean there were people everywhere. I pushed my way to the elevator and somehow made it up to the bullpen.

I was able to use the pregnancy card to make it to my desk luckily. Jake was not up here. That must mean that he is still working on evidence stuff with Terry somewhere.

I had papers on my desk so I just got to work filling things out by hand and doing my best to prevent my hands from cramping.

It was long hard work. I mean being a cop is hard work to begin with but having to do all of this by hand sucks. I mean they had to back in the day I mean my dad had to do it this way but computers make this job so much easier.

After an hour I had a large stack of filled out forms on my desk. It was honestly to the point of almost tipping over.

I went on a search for Charles to see what we were doing with all of the forms.

He was hiding in the break room. He was hard at work. Well when these things happen he is able to fill out paperwork so fast that it is hot and I feel really weird saying that.

"Hey Boyle," I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Please go out into the main- oh hello Amy."

"People bugging you all day?"

"Yeah that is why I am in here I was sucked into the crowd and it was scary."

"I am sorry about that but I have a large stack of forms at my desk do we have a box or a folder that we are putting these in so they can get sent off?"

"I have it in here. Let me go grab those for you. You do not need to be over exerting your self in your condition."

"Are you sure? The crowd is still really bad out there."

"I am sure you are carrying my best friends child. I will do anything for you."

That was creepy, "Whatever you say Boyle."

He followed me out to my desk and grabbed my forms and ventured through the crowd back to the break room.

I sat down and went back to work. I lost track of time for awhile.

"Hi Honey," it was Jake. I looked at the clock it had been three hours.

"Hey Jake."

"What's wrong is there something wrong with the baby."

"Jake if there was something wrong with the baby I would have let you know. Honestly I am just trying to get through as much paperwork as I can, I mean I have been doing this for the last four hours."

"Okay no reason to bite my head off. I will talk to you later." He wandered off. I think he knows I was not trying to be mean but when I am in the mode of doing something I do not like to be bothered.

I went back to filling out forms but looking around. We have definitely made a dent


	74. Jakes Terror

I looked up briefly and Jake was sent down stairs to send out a box of forms. He hates the basement but hates Mean Marge more so I really hope he does not get stuck down there.

I went back to filling out forms. I was getting fast. I mean I was on a new form every two minutes which is a record for me.

It was starting to get quieter around here so we must be getting everyone out of here. I did not want to look up because I did not want to loose my speed.

The next thing I know though is Jake slamming himself into his chair completely out of breath. It was like he ran a marathon but it is Jake and he is not the most in shape person.

We all gave him weird looks. I joined in but I know what it was he ran into Mean Marge.

"What happened Peralta?" Terry asked, "It looks like you saw a ghost."

"Mean...Marge. She cornered me." He squeaked that out. I mean he has a point. She is a scary lady. We named the break room after her and she still gives us hell.

"Jake what did you do this time." I had to ask. She has to have a reason to corner someone. I mean Jake has had her top spot for awhile on her list. After all he is a slob to put it lightly.

"Nothing, she just said if I did not start being clean there would be hell to pay."

"Well she has a point. You are a slob." Everyone who works here knows that Jake is a slob. I mean the man has had multiple mice living in his desk through the years. I mean his locker was also compared to a garbage dump to. At home he is equally as bad but no one really knows that but me, I think they could guess though.

"But...But..." He was trying to make a point that he could not defend.

"No buts you are going to learn your lesson this time." Honestly he is my fiancé and I feel like his mother.

Captain Holt appeared out of nowhere.

"Peralta you are back did you get everything sent."

Jake nodded.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

Terry spoke up, "He was confronted about his sloppiness by Mean Marge."

"Well that is an issue that you will need to solve for yourself."

He turned around and walked back into his office.

Jake has to learn sometime he either learns form me or Mean Marge because one of us is going to make him learn to be clean.


	75. Pizza Dinner

Everything went back to normal later shortly after Jake was petrified by Mean Marge. The internet was brought back on line and the crowds were gone and the captain sent me home.

I did not want to but I had no choice.

Holt had Jake walk me to my car to make sure that I left and did not hide in the building (why would I do something like that.) I gave him a kiss and went on my way.

I hate to say it but I am kind of happy they forced me to leave. I did not realize until after I started to drive home how tired I was.

I parked and went up to the apartment and laid down on the couch and dozed off.

When I woke up I was confused. I looked at the time I had been passed out for an hour and a half. Also weirdly enough I was craving pizza again.

"You little girl are your fathers daughter even in the womb."

I decided I better wait. I mean Jake would be jealous if I ordered pizza without him.

I went to the bathroom and then laid down on the bed for a few minutes. It was definitely a lot more comfortable than the couch.

I just laid their and thought I am 32 weeks pregnant today. I am going to be pregnant for another eight weeks. After that I am a mother forever and Jake a father.

I have been feeling huge for a long time but at this point I am really feeling it and it is going to get worse I suspect. This little girl is going to start running out of room and from what I remember they said that she was a good size baby. Whatever that means.

I mean I was going over stuff in my head. What we have what we do not have what we need to do. It feels like we will not be ready ever.

I caught myself I was starting to mentally freak. I was lectured by my doctor that I need to take time to call down when I catch myself going into these thoughts.

I laid back and just started to breathe. "Baby I love you, but the thought of you is making me crazy."

She started to kick. I mean she can tell everything so I am not by myself technically. "Also lets hope that I can get your daddy to mature in eight weeks." She kicked again. She knows it is the truth. She can hear how he acts.

I just sat there and felt her move it is still crazy that this is a human moving a human that is going to be here soon. Also a human that really thinks that I should order pizza because I really really want it now.

I ordered it and it was delivered right before Jake walked in the door. He was ecstatic. He loves that I crave pizza.

"That pizza smells amazing."

"It tastes even better," I was guilty of grabbing a slice before he walked in the door, "It is pepperoni with extra cheese. Come grab some."

We sat down and continued to eat. We turned on the TV and Charlotte's Web was on. I love this movie. When it came to a scene when Charlotte saved Wilbur for some reason I lost it. I mean I am allowed to loose it my hormones are going nuts after all.

Right after I started crying Jake paused the movie. I gave him a dirty look. He would do the same to me if I paused Die Hard.

"So how was the appointment today?" Okay so that he had a right to ask because he did not get to go and I had not been able to talk to him today.

"Good everything was good. I go every other week for the next few weeks and then every week when we get closer."

"So I didn't miss much? So I have nothing to feel guilty about?"

"Jake you did not miss anything. I have told you in the past that you did not have to go to everything. So there is nothing to feel guilty about."

"Well I still wish I would have been there."

"You were needed at work. I love having you go to the baby stuff with me. For right now work can come first for things like these. You had to work for the greater good. I mean we are cops."

"Good point but I hate that you came in. It was your day off and you need to relax more. You do not need to stress yourself."

"Well it worked out because thanksgiving is Thursday so I for sure will not be going in."

"Still you should not have."

I love that he cares about be but sometimes he comes off a little overbearing, maybe that is a good thing.

He went down by my belly while I took another bite of pizza, "Let's hope you know how to relax and are not crazy about work like mommy."

"But lets hope that you are more mature than daddy and you have better handwriting and lets hope that you like to read more that your dad too."

"Hey you love my maturity level. But yes lets hope that she gets your handwriting and nose and smarts because yours are better and my nose is big and not cute and yours is small and cute. But who cares about reading there are audiobooks to read to you."

I got a hard kick to the ribs. "Ow Ow. I think she agrees. That was right in the ribs."

"Yes she has my punch and or kick."

"That was a kick she is starting to flip."

I got resettled and took another bite of pizza. Jake rubbed my belly and got really close and said, "Good girl."

I punched him, "Ow why?" He said.

"Jake your deserved that. Can we get back to watching the movie? You stopped it at one of the best parts."

"Whatever." And he hit play again.


	76. Thanksgiving Part 1

A couple days later...

Today is Thanksgiving. A holiday that my fiancé hates because of his childhood. And we are going to be celebrating at his parents house with my parents. It's going to be a blast. I just hope everyone can get along today.

I mean I can understand why Jake dislikes this holiday but things are changing and I hope he learns to enjoy it. I mean I know that Jake is not a fan of his father and my father is not a big fan of Jake so we will see what the day brings.

This is the first time he is not doing anything work related either because I requested a full day off for the both of us. Mainly because we have to go pick up my parents from the airport. Also you know me I over prepare everything.

This is a big day because our parents have not met yet. I am kind of nervous because I think my dad will think that Jakes parents are terrible and I know Jakes parents will be great and love mine no matter what that is just the type of people that they are.

Also today would not be thanksgiving without seeing the squad. After dinner and after we drop my parents off at the hotel we are going to Shaw's Bar and meeting up. Let's hope that part goes well to because the squad always gets into some type of chaos around thanksgiving.

Well this morning I was sitting playing on my phone and Jake was sleeping well at least I think he was. It was a late one for us. These do not happen often and after the baby probably will happen close to never. Also let's say that this was one of the few mornings that I was not paying attention to the time.

"Good Morning," so Jake was awake, "Amy shouldn't we be getting ready, we have to pick your parents up soon right/"

"Wait what time is it?" I cannot believe that I forgot what time it was.

"My clock says 10:30, so does my phone."

"Shit. We need to pick up my parents around 11:45. Get out of bed lets get moving."

We jumped out of bed to rush around. I took a quick shower first and Jake after. I went to go pick out clothes. This was my hard part because I did not want to wear work clothes but I really did not have anything that was between causal and work that fit. I had not really prepared for this clothing wise.

I finally found a green dress that was baggy on me before and was a little snug now but will do the job. I mean at this point not looking like a stuffed sausage is my goal.

I did not even give Jake the chance of picking out his own clothes. He would pick jeans and a tee shirt just to make me mad. I picked him out a nice button down and pants that were not stained or ripped.

We were surprisingly ready in 15 minutes and looked decent. I mean a this point I had no make up on but that could be done on the drive to the airport.

"We are going to have to rush. Also Jake you are going to have to drive because I have to do my makeup."

"No problem let's get going them."

I honestly thought he was going to fight me but he did not. I think he knew better than to argue with a pregnant lady. He also I think secretly agreed that I needed make up on.

We drove toward the airport Traffic on the way there was not bad but directly around the airport sucked. I was expecting it to be busy but not as busy as it was. Everyone and their mother was trying to visit the city.

"Where are we picking them up?"

"We are looking for Delta it is down more."

We inched down the road toward and actually decided to park. It would be easier that trying to get to the terminal driving.

We got to the actual terminal and we stood outside the security checkpoint.

"Jake there they are lets go say hi."


	77. Thanksgiving 2

"Mom Dad I am so happy that you are here."

It felt great to see them. I mean I know some of my brothers live in the city and they will spend time them later but today is my day. It has never been just me. Well dad came to thanksgiving last year but I never had both of them.

"Oh my gosh Amy look at you. You are all baby."

"Thanks mom."

I kept talking to my mom while Jake talked to my dad he was less than thrilled.

My mom and I hugged. I love my mom we have always had a special bond even though I am more like my dad.

"Amy have you felt any contractions or anything."

"A few but I really do not tell Jake because I do not need him to freak because I know he would."

"Oh he will get over it. Imagine what he is going to be like when you go into labor."

"He is going to freak. Oh mom I am so happy you are here." I started to cry It was hormones they have been unrelenting lately.

I look up and my mom started to cry too. "I love you darling."

"Shall we go get your luggage?" Jake asked. I guess we were embarrassing them by crying.

"Sounds like a good idea. Amy, honey lets go."

We walked down to the baggage claim area. It was a long way from security plus there were a ton of people.

My mom and I started talking about more baby stuff like my shower (Charles is throwing it so it should be an interesting ordeal did I mention it is this weekend).

It took forever for their luggage to appear on the carousel. I guess they decided to put three planes on the same one at the same time. It took 15 minutes for theirs to show up.

We then walked over to the parking garage and put their suitcases in the car.

Jake and I sat up front (I volunteered to sit in the back but they said because I was pregnant that I should be the one in the front)

We drove to get on the freeway and we were stuck in traffic that was not moving. I really hoped I did not have to pee, because it was already awkward in here because of Jake and my dad.

"So Jake Amy has been telling me that you have been really preparing for his baby with her." My mom inquired.

"I have been trying. I built all the furniture in the nursery." Jake was nervous I could tell because he was starting to get little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"She also has said that you have gone to almost every appointment with her."

"Except for the ones before she told me and the most recent one on Tuesday. There was a minor work emergency." Jake is holding himself together surprisingly well.

"That is very impressive. I mean with all of my kids I was lucky if this guy went to ten."

"Honey I was working I had to support the family somehow." I guess this struck a nerve with my dad.

"You could have made more of an effort."

While my parents argued I looked over at Jake. He still had beads of sweat on his face, "you seem nervous I asked."

"Me nervous smh."

"Jake."

"Okay yes I am nervous, Your dad hates me. He is meeting my parents and who knows what he is going to thank of them. I mean I know he has a binder on each of them."

"Jake calm down. Your parents are great. My parents will stop this in a few minutes. They will get along and this Thanksgiving will be what normal families have."

"I would rather be at home eating my mayo nut spoonzies and watching football."

"Jake number one I do not care and I know that you hate this holiday. Number two eww and how is your heart still beating. Number three this holiday is about family and we are creating our own plush you have had one since you have joined the 99. Anyone would do anything for you and you know it." He knows I one the argument with that last statement.

It took forever and we finally made it through traffic and got to my parents hotel. Jake and I stayed in the car while they checked in and went to their room. Then we are going to be on our way to Jakes moms house for thanksgiving lunch/dinner.


	78. Thanksgiving 3

Well I was going to sit in the car I made it five minutes but I had to pee. I followed my parents in and waited for them to check in so I could go use their bathroom.

I continued to talk to my mom about various baby things and I tried to get my dad in the conversation as much as possible so that I could try and ease some of the tension before we went over to Jakes parents house.

I should have made Jake come with me but he had a good point if we parked we would have had to pay for it. So he stayed in the car.

My dad did most of the talking with the front desk. He was a little perturbed because they could not find his reservation and then mysteriously found it but gave them an upgrade to a suite for their trouble.

We ventured up to their room and it was nice enough and it had a bathroom which is all that I cared about at this point.

I could not get my dad to cheer up at all. It was going to be an interesting meeting lets leave it at that.

Jakes face when we came back to the car told him everything. I really hope that everything is better on the Peralta side of things.

The drive was quiet. I mean dead silent. I know Jake did not want to piss off anyone and my mom and dad were mad at each other. I could have said something but then again I did not want to be the cause of world war three.

We arrived over to the Peralta household and it started to rain just our luck.

"Well we are here." Jake said.

"Mom and dad you are going to love Jakes parents."

"We will see about that I have done my research."

"Dad this is supposed to be enjoyable and you are just going to judge them the entire time."

"She is right honey. I don't get why you can't just be surprised by people and judge them in the moment instead of researching them for days. I hate it when Amy does it too."

"I am sorry. I like to do my research. I like to know everything about a situation including the people."

"Let's just go. We are late." Another sign I we are late. I hate being late.

Jake and I led the way to the door. My parents did not look at each other at all. This is not what I wanted.

Jake did not even knock and just opened up the front door.

"Mom, dad we are here."


	79. Thanksgiving 4

"Jake Amy hold on," she came running from the kitchen.

"Oh Jake," he gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she gave me a hug and said, "Amy look at you your glowing." She has said that almost every time I have seen her since I have been pregnant and she has known.

Jake had an oh shit moment on his face then introduced my parents, "Mom this is Mr. and Mrs. Santiago."

Jake and I were both nervous about this introduction. It could go any number of ways with most of them being bad.

"Hello I am Karen Peralta. It is so good to meet you. I love Amy she is amazing." She then reached over and gave them each a hug. I mean it is the Karen Peralta standard greeting. I could tell my parents were uncomfortable. I gave Jake the look to have him distract her.

"Mom is there something burning." This is also a normal Karen situation so it was a good idea on Jakes part.

"No Jake," I mean it made her let them go, "I have been watching everything like a hawk."

"But Karen," I chimed in, "You have smoke coming from the kitchen."

"I'll get it," said Jake as he ran into the kitchen. We all walked over in that direction to see what it was.

"Mom you left a washcloth on the stove!"

"I'm sorry I wanted to greet you guys. I guess I was not paying attention."

I thought I should say something before this became a scene, "shall we go to the living room while dinner finishes cooking?"

Jake and I lead them in that direction, "Please take a seat. I need to have a word with my mother."

Karens living room is quaint but nice. I mean it it what you would expect from woman who lives by herself. I had my parents take a seat on the couch and they looked around.

"She has a lot of pictures of Jake."

"Jake is her only child. Her pride and joy. Also she said that quite a few are going to be switched out once the baby gets here."

They both just nodded and looked around.

This is going to be an interesting day


	80. Thanksgiving 5

My parents and I looked at pictures while we were waiting on Jake and his mother.

There are some of these that I have not even looked at closely. There are some great ones.

There was one in particular that was a wizard, some goblin looking creatures, and a king. From what I could tell Jake was the wizard he was wearing a purple cape with strange looking fur sewed on it.

There is also one of my favorites that I have seen which is baby Jake naked in a bath tub. He really hates that one.

Jake came out a few moments later with some wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat them down on the coffee table and my dad was the first to go over and say something.

"Your mother has some interesting picture of you."

Jake was nervous and embarrassed. "I know right."

"Especially this one of you with your nose ring making a weird face."

"I was 17 and didn't like pictures but that is one of her favorites. Umm by the way here is some wine."

My dad picked up the bottle, "a dry Riesling you remembered. By the way where is your father? I would like to meet him."

I know Jakes mind was racing. I am pretty sure that his dad is not here.

"He got caught in Quebec," he said, "his flight was canceled."

"Oh that is too bad."

"Anyway Amy continue the explanation of embarrassing pictures. I need to see if my mom needs any help in the kitchen." He ran off. I am pretty sure the reason is that A. He does not want to talk to my dad of B. He does not want to talk about his.

My face lit up. I have all kinds of stories.

I went frame by frame. "This one is from when he graduated from the police academy. His mother was proud because she did not think he would amount to anything."

"You would think that a mother would have hopes for their child."

"He was a wild one. Going over here this is his high school graduation picture. The bottom is wet because he was nervous and had to go to the bathroom and caused a flood."

I continued to go on. I am going to love explaining some of these to our kid. Luckily Jake has never been to my parents house and does not know where any of my embarrassing pictures are but I think it is a matter of time before my mom pulls them out. He is going to love the ones of me going to puberty. Heck our daughter is going to make fun of both of us.

Jake came out from the kitchen he looked a bit more relaxed than before, "Dinner is served."


	81. Thanksgiving 6

We made our way over to the dining room.

She out did herself. She put out the China place settings and so much food there is probably enough for like 3 meals for all of us.

Karen was at the head of the table because I mean this is her house. Jake and I sat to one side and my parents on the other.

When everyone one was settled I started to talk, "So I thought it was a good idea to go around and say what we are thankful for, I will start. I am thankful for my family my fiancé and the healthy baby growing inside of me." I know it sounds cheesy but it is the truth.

Karen went next, "I am thankful for my health and that we are celebrating this day with our bodies in one piece. And I am also thankful that my son has grown up, finally because of Amy." She had a good point with that one. It was not a good year for the Peraltas.

Next was my mom, "I am thankful that my daughter actually decided to settle down with someone. It was something we never thought was going to happen." Of course that is what my mom is thankful for. She has only been telling my to find someone for 10 years.

Next was my dad, "I am thankful for family in general. I am also happy that my baby girl is happy. Jake was not my favorite person for the longest time. I thought he was incredibly immature and was not good enough for Amy but he has really grown on me."

All through out my dads Jake was panicking because he hates these also now that my dad was done and everyone was staring at him he was freaking out more.

"I am thankful for Amy, my health, my family, and my unborn kid. I mean a lot of things have happened that kind of opened my eyes about how I need to grow up some. It also taught me to also cherish the little things because there are a lot of things that can happen that can change in the blink of an eye."

Everyone was a bit in shock because Jake is never serious but he was just then. I mean I started to tear up a bit because what he said was so thoughtful.

"Well enough with the seriousness lets eat."

It was honestly the perfect holiday. The food was delicious no one fought and it was filled with great conversation. It was actually surprising that Jake was enjoying himself. With as much as he hates this holiday I think he is starting to feel like he has a family to celebrate with. He never did as a kid, he did for a few years with the 99 and now it is all relatives getting together and having a good time.

We finished up about 45 minutes later. Everyone helped clear the table and our moms worked on dishes and continued to talk. They are both women that love to talk after all, even more so they are two women that love to talk about their children.

I was standing in the dining room when my dad gave Jake a hug and what I heard him say made me so happy, "I am sorry I have given you a hard time about being with Amy. I can see that you make her happy. I have never seen her smile as much ever as she does around you. I am happy that you will be joining the family."

Jakes face was one of utter shock my dad never say things like that especially to people that date (or in this case engaged and knocked up) his daughter.

"Thanks Victor. It really means a lot. Your daughter also makes me very happy."

I started to cry. I could not help it.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"It makes me happy that you two are finally getting along. I never thought it would happen. Also my hormones are going nuts so there is that."

I walked to the bathroom to calm down after that.

Everyone continued to talk for a few more hours. At around six we left to take my parents back to their hotel. The universe was back in sync because traffic was great the entire way. We all said our goodbyes and Jake and I headed over to Shaw's to celebrate with our second family. Because I mean this whole holiday is about family why not see them as well.


	82. Drunk Charles

We pulled up to Shaw's about eight o'clock. We walked in and everyone was there. Even from a distance you could tell that most of them were drunk.

I was about ready to say something to Jake when Rosa came over.

"Well it is about time that you guys show up."

"Yeah so. How drunk is everyone."

"Umm," she had to think about it she has had stuff to drink but her brain was moving a bit slow, "Charles is pretty bad everyone else is okay."

"So he just let loose?" I asked.

"You could say that. Genevieve took Nicolaj to see her family."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEE, you made it."

"Hi Charles, Having fun?" Jake really did not know what to say because when Charles gets this drunk there are no words. It rivals when he goes full Boyle.

"A ton, I decided to let loose you know."

"I can tell."

"Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm good."

"Well I want another." He wandered off somewhere.

Jake looked over at me, "we need to make sure he gets home."

"I totally agree. He would fall asleep somewhere and we would never find him again."

I looked around to find the captain I wanted to specifically tell him hi. I found him at a table drinking something and pulled Jake near, "Happy Thanksgiving captain."

"Santiago Peralta. How did your parents meeting go." I am honestly surprised that he remembered.

Jake started before I could even open my mouth, "Well my dad was stuck in Quebec, my mom burned a washcloth on the stove but made an awesome dinner and everyone seemed to get along."

"I got to show my parents a lot of embarrassing pictures of Jake, they really liked his mom, but almost killed each other before we even got there."

We brought up more information about the evening as Captain Holt asked. Holt kept looking behind us while we were talking and we did not bother to figure out why until he said, "Well it looks like you two had a great time, not to change the subject but what is Boyle doing."

"I am not really sure, but I am pretty sure it is going to end badly. I will be right back." Jake walked over there but from what I could tell Charles was trying to stand on a trash can and hop onto somebody's back.

Jake pulled him away. Jake pulled him close and signaled to me that we need to go and take him home.

We said our goodbyes and rushed him out the door before he threw up. Luckily he did throw up outside and before he got into our car. It was gross as hell.

I drove and Jake was the comforter. We pulled up to his apartment and I let Jake fly solo from there. He walked him up to his door, and after that I have never been told what happened. Jake was scared.

He came back out and we drove home and passed out it was a long day after all.


	83. Stuck at Home

Two weeks later...

I hate when Jake leaves. Especially when as of yesterday I am officially not allowed to work because I have been placed on bed rest.

"Let me go with you. I promise I will sit at my desk all day unless I have to pee."

"No you need to stay here and rest."

"But it is boring. Your not here, daytime tv sucks and I have nothing to file or organize."

"No honey. You know what the doctor said."

"That I am overly stressed and I need to relax."

"Do you want to have to go back to the doctor for an emergency visit." I feel like this is flipped deja vu. I was pretty much saying the same thing to him like six months ago.

"No. Fine I will find something else to do here."

"I doubt it."

"But I had to say the same thing to you a few months ago."

"Yes but that was me being stupid. I was not growing a human. It was just me that I had to worry about . You have another life growing in your body."

"I know but what you did was still stupid." We moved to the living room he was trying to get his things together to leave.

"Amy I do not want to loose either one of you please stay home and relax."

"But I understand that but I am relaxed when I work."

"Amy the doctor told you yesterday that you need to not work you need to relax and do as little as possible. Plus you drop things and you can't reach the floor to pick up anything."

"But I cannot sit on the couch with our you to help me get up. And I mean I have to pee all the time."

"Amy you can sit in bed and watch tv and you can get out of bed by yourself. Plus you have been sleeping a ton anyways."

"So I cannot get comfortable. Plus when I do I have to pee."

"You will be fine. I will be back on my lunch. You will be fine."

"I guess. Fine you need to go."

"I know call me if you need anything. And no you cannot call me to come get you or to come home unless there is an emergency," he kissed me on the cheek, "I love you see you in a few hours." He walked out and left me to my own devices.

I know that the doctor said I need to stay home but it is just not fair. Ever since Jake and I moved in with each other I hate being home alone. I just does not feel right.

The doctor warned me about premature labor. I mean I am 36 weeks pregnant. I have done my research if the baby comes now it will be just fine, but as I told Jake doctors orders are doctors orders and they need to be followed.


	84. Shit

Now what to do with the day.

I am not allowed to work, with that I cannot clean. If I sit on the couch I cannot get up so that means I would have to wait until Jake got home for lunch which would be bad if I had to pee which is all the time. So pretty much my options are eating and laying down in bed watching tv and sleeping. Meaning that I am going to be bored and get bigger.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and a little milk then ventured to the bed room. I sat the bowl down on the night stand went to the bathroom and laid down in bed and turned on the tv.

Like I told Jake there is nothing on. He knows there is nothing on I mean he was in the same boat I was after all.

I ended up turning on Netflix and finding a documentary to watch. It was great it was about different fonts. I did not know so much work went into making one.

About 15 minutes in I got up to put my bowl in the sink. I was walking back to the room and that's when I saw it. I screamed and ran into the bathroom. Lucky enough for me I forgot my phone in their earlier.

I texted Jake.

For me this is an emergency.


	85. Stuck in the Bathroom

It is too early for things like this.

I messaged Jake five minutes ago. He has not texted back. It is 9 he is probably in a briefing, or out in the field.

I looked out into the hallway there it is. Staring at me. Eight huge legs a giant body and eyes looking everywhere. It is disgusting. Also it has to be a mutant or foreign because normal ones are not that big here in the city.

I screamed again and slammed the door.

If I was at work I would not have to deal with stuff like this. It is an omen today is going to suck. There is going to be a bunch of other crap that is going to happen. I know it.

It's been 10 minutes now still no answer.

I sent another message. - call me asap. I sat on the toilet I mean I had nothing else to sit on. I mean I could take a shower but no I cannot focus on something like that right now.

I waited another five minutes.

I cannot wait any longer I have to call. For all I know that thing is wrecking the apartment gathering a horde.

I called it rang and rang and rang and finally Jake answered.

"Hello my love. I am in the morning briefing say hi." He is trying to be cute I am not falling for it.

"Hello everyone now Jake I need you to come home there is a fucking moving dinner plate in the apartment." I do not care if he has me on speaker or not I am not in the mood.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a fucking spider the size of a dinner plate running in the apartment." He still had me on speaker and I heard everyone snickering in the background.

"Amy stop being over dramatic. It cannot be that big."

"It is that big. I saw it in the hallway. I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. Come freaking get it." Leave it to him not to believe me.

"I can't we need to finish this briefing."

"But Jaaaakkkee. It is huge and I am getting hungry. Take the phone off of speaker and hand the phone to the captain."

I knew he was not going to argue.

"Hello Detective Santiago."

"You heard my issue right now correct."

"Yes I heard."

"Can you have Jake come home after the briefing and before he goes on his case?"

"I can"

"Can you also send me over some forms that need filled out."

"I will soon."

"Can I please come back to work and just sit at my desk?" I am desperate at this point.

"And no you are following doctors orders. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone.

At least Jake is going to be home to take care of this thing. I really want out of the bathroom. It is the least comfortable room in the house to be in and the most boring.


	86. GIANT SPIDER

I honestly sat in the bathroom panicking. I mean I normally am fine around spiders that are quarter size or smaller but this one no way am I touching it. Jake can be a mainly man and take care of it.

It took an hour for Jake to get to the apartment. I mean I know they had to finish his briefing and get things for their stakeout but still. I need him I am vulnerable.

When I heard the door open I was scared for a moment then Jake said, "Amy we are here, and we are looking for the giant spider."

"Oh I am so happy that you guys are here. I am not leaving the bathroom until you guys catch it but it was in the hallway the last place I saw it but that was almost an hour ago."

"Amy it could literally be anywhere." I know that but I am not dealing with that.

"Let's use a broom Jake. Where do you guys keep it?" He brought Charles with him.

"Good question. Amy where is the broom?"

"In the closet by the front door."

I heard the door click so they must have found the boom at least.

They were looking around but it did not sound like they were having any luck.

"Where is this thing? Amy I am starting to think this giant spider does not exist."

"It was there trust me." I cannot let this spider cause my fiancé and his best friend to think I am crazy.

"Amy this is not the first time you have made up something."

"Hey I am sorry I saw a cockroach riding a subway rat. I thought it was something else."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaakkkee." I heard a door slam it was Charles I think he found it.

"Charles did you find it."

"It's in your bedroom. I saw it in your bed." I know I had the door as a buffer but Charles did not sound well.

"Amy we found it. But you may want to change the sheets on the bed."

"Wait it is in our room on our bed."

"I don't know that's what Charles said."

"Amy it is right in the middle of your bed." Of all places the bed one of the few places I can get up from with out help. The place I have been laying all morning. I wonder if it had been with me at some point. No I cannot think about it.

"Just get it out and burn the sheets, I do not care I just want it out of this apartment."

"So it is as big as she said?"

"Yeah maybe bigger."

"Shit. Well lets man up and het it out of here."

I heard the door open and footsteps. They must be making their attack.

I could tell that they were saying something but I could not tell what it was because they were whispering.

The last thing I heard was, "Amy we got it we are taking it out. I love you good bye see you later." That was also with them running and the front door slamming.

Thank god they got it out. I opened the bathroom door and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and then went back to the font documentary. I really hope that was not an omen.


	87. Thoughts

I continued to watch various documentaries for the next few hours.

I mean I did not have much to do. Well I can do more than I let Jake know.

I mean I know it is harsh but I would like some help and acting like I cannot do things is the only way I can clue him in that I do. Also I really want him to stay home even though he needs to work. I have a feeling that it is only going to get worse the longer I am on bed rest.

I mean most days I can get up by myself from the couch (but it is getting harder). And I mean I can still do some cleaning. I mean anything with chemicals (cleaning the bathroom for example) I should not be doing anyway but also the smell makes me nauseous.

Luckily he does make an effort and is getting better at cleaning and things associated with it. Before the man was in total bachelor mode and everything for a disaster (I mean I heard in his old apartment that he threw his mail into a bathtub and left it I mean if is desk and locker are any indication on what type of cleaner he was at home that said it all)

I love him to pieces though I do not know what I would do without him. He is honestly my rock. He has helped me through so much that he does not even realize and I mean him making me laugh a lot is also great.

We have a long life together. I mean no matter what happens we are intertwined because of this child inside of me. This child that I hope gets his smile and sense of humor and my love of books and my nose. No matter what we will both love this child and what ever comes of our future.


	88. Jeopardy?

I started to drift off after the third documentary. I mean as interesting as the planet is I was exhausted even though I have not done anything all day.

I was in the bullpen, everyone was there it was a normal day.

The next thing I where the captains office was suddenly turned into a game show set. Everyone heard the lights and music and ran in.

When I was in I saw that it was the set for Jeopardy and I was excited but freaked. I was one of the contestants and I walked up to the podium. The contestants were Gina, Terry and I. When more music started to play Alex came out or who should have been Alex but it was Jake.

The categories came up: Facts about me, My Favorite Things, Die Hard, Police Things, Babies, Amy, Orange Soda, and stuff.

"This is all totally Jake stuff," I said under my breath. Jake Jeopardy great.

"Gina you have the board."

"Orange Soda for $100. I guess."

"Whos favorite drink is orange soda?"

I buzzed.

"Who is Jake Peralta?" I said.

"Correct."

The game went like this the questions were slowly knocked off the board. Some were absolutely ridiculous like the Die Hard category was all like super specific facts that only Jake would know.

I was in the lead. I do know Jake pretty well.

Then almost at random I started loosing teeth. Like I was talking and then they just fell to the ground there was no stopping. I started to panic. I take great care of my teeth this should not be happening.

I fell to the ground and started to sob. Then I heard a phone ringing out of no where. Then I was back in my bed and my phone was by my head ringing. It was the captain.

"Detective Santiago, Jake is in the hospital."

My heart dropped.


	89. NO

I was silent.

My brain was moving at a million miles a minute. It was jumping to the worst thoughts possible the main one being Jake is dead or Jake is in a coma and is never going to wake up.

"Wha- wha- wha- what happened?

"From what I understood I attempted to contact them and when the phone was answered I heard a scream and silence then another scream and that they were taking him to the hospital I do not have exact details."

"Wait really? Jake has. I mean."

"I understand that you are concerned and in a state of shock. He has been taken to Brooklyn Methodist. I am on my way over there now."

"Thank you Captain."

"I understand that you care about Jake but please think about yourself as well detective."

"I will captain."

The line went silent.

I was in shock. I wanted to cry but I could not find the tears. I know I need to go to the hospital but I was just stuck there until the phone rang again. This time it was Boyle.

"Amy Jake just was taken to the hospital."

"I know I just received a call from the captain he said he heard screaming and that Jake was being taken to the hospital."

"We were on a stake out. We were almost done. The phone rang. Jake answered the call but before he said anything his face went blank and then he screamed. He then started to shake and twitch. I was the second scream. They think he had a seizure from the description that I gave them. I am at the hospital with him."

Oh god. He does not have a history but Boyle would know that. Boyle knows everything about Jake.

"Is he okay? Is he conscious?"

"As of know he is still unconscious. They really do not know much."

"Thanks Boyle. The captain is on his way now. I will be there soon. I just need to call his mom she would kill me if I did not."

"Amy take your time. You are creating at the moment..."

"Boyle shut it."

"See you soon Amy."

I called Jakes mom.

"Hello Amy. Is the baby coming?" Any time I call her that is her first thought.

"No the baby is still cooking away. This is actually about Jake."

"What's going on?"

"He was on a stakeout with Charles and from what I understand he had a seizure."

She was silent.

"He is at the hospital currently. Charles is with him and everyone from work is on their way over as well from what I understood. He is unconscious and we will not know much until he wakes up and are able to run test."

"What hospital is he at?"

"The same one he is always at."

"I will see you there Amy."

She hung up.

I found my slip on shoes and all of my stuff and drove to be with my man. I really hope he is alright.


	90. Chapter 90

I made it to the hospital an hour later (it would have been sooner but traffic is a bitch). Most of the squad was sitting in the waiting room with Jakes mom who had arrived before I did. All of them stood up and started giving me hugs. I went over to his mom and did the same thing. We are both worried sick we just hope there are no lasting effects.

I sat down and talked when Charles came out and brought me back to see Jake. I was going to let his mom go but she said that I should go first.

When I walked back and saw Jake I was in tears. He was pale and connected to an iv and monitors. I sat beside his bed and just stroked his hand. I really want him to wake up. I really need him to wake up. Everyone does.

The nurses and doctor came in to check on him every so often. When I asked if they had any ideas on what happened they said we have to wait until he wakes up.

After sitting in the room with him for an hour. He started to stir like he was going to wake up soon after he opened his eyes and I lost it. I was in tears.

"Wait what the hell happened happened?" His voice was horse.

"You don't remember?" Charles asked.

"No the last thing I remember is taking to you and the captain in his office then you and I walked out and I sat down in my desk chair and everything went dark. Then I was tied to my chair and wheeled into the interrogation room."

"Jake that never happened."

"Wait what. but the phone calls he captain you said that you needed me and Boyle back at the precinct?"

"I never made that call."

"Your phone rang and it was the captain but you never said anything."

"What happened then?" He was extremely confused.

"Hold on." I pulled out my phone and took a picture of what he looks like. Otherwise he would never believe us.

"What the fuck happened to me?" It was not that he was injured but he looked so haggard just because so much energy was wiped out of him.

"Jake you had a seizure."

"Wait what?"

"You. Had. A. Seizure. Look at your wrist you are a fall risk."

"I got that part but how? Why?"

"We do not know all the answers yet. They really wanted you to wake up before there was a final diagnosis on why?"

"Wait it happened when I answered the phone?"

"Right after actually, you answered the phone but instead of saying hello you screamed and your face went blank. Then you went stiff then you started to shake and twitch it was a combination of the two. Then you were out cold. You scared me Jake."

"Wow so who called?"

"That was me. I wanted an update on your stake out. I also wanted to inform you that your recovery team was going to be late. I sat waiting for a smart greeting form you but like Boyle said you screamed instead then if I do believe from the sound I heard the phone dropped and I heard another scream which I can only assume was from Boyle."

"You are correct the second one was me." Boyle interrupted.

"I continued to listen and heard the rescue squad talking to Boyle so I knew it was something with you Peralta."

"So how did I get here?"

"After I stopped screaming I called for an ambulance. You had already stopped moving. Your whole part only lasted like two minutes maybe three tops. But I screamed for a good five. They came and took you here and I followed in the car. I called the captain but he already knew what was going on because of what he just said about staying on the phone."

"Ames how do you find out?"

"The captain called me. He told me something was wrong and that you were being taken to the hospital. Then Boyle called me and told me more about how you had a seizure and that you were going to the hospital."

"How long was I out of it?"

"Honestly like three hours."

"Really. You guys made it seem like I was out for days. Just curious is any one else here?"

"The whole squad and your mom. There could only be a few people in here at a time."

There was a knock at the door. It was the doctor.

"Mr. Peralta you are awake. We are not sure exactly what caused your seizure but we are going to have an MRI performed. That should give us an idea of what happened or what is happening in your brain. The nurse will be in in a few minutes so we can get the contrast iv in and a bit later you will actually get the scan."

The doctor just ended like that and walked out. The nurse came in and gave him the contrast and then wheeled him off.

Hopefully this will tell us that this is nothing major and it was just a fluke. I do not need anything major going on right now other than what I am dealing with


	91. Hospital Again

Jake was placed in a wheelchair and taken to get the MRI done.

I was going to go with but decided to stay back. The captain and Charles decided that they have had more than enough time and switched out with Jakes parents (his dad just flew in for a different reason but came to the hospital to be as much support as he could. Jake would say none at all but his mom was very happy he was there).

I sat and dozed in the chair while Jakes parents were almost pacing at this point. His dad has never really had to do anything like this before with Jake while his mom has been around for almost everything. From the random stories I have heard Jake was in and out of here because of various reasons mostly because he was a klutz. I mean how many people light their crotch on fire in shop class.

He finally came back about an hour later.

"Oh honey I am so glad that you are awake and breathing."

"Mom I never stopped breathing."

Way for Karen to go straight to the dramatic.

"Well it is good to see you are awake then. You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"I have been telling him that for awhile," I chimed in, "He has gotten better though I have started to get him to take vitamins and to brush his teeth."

"Well that's good. Jake I still worry about you."

"I know mom because you love me."

Jakes dad did not make any comments and just stood around. It was kind of awkward and everyone could feel that vibe.

Everyone sat and continued to talk until Jakes mom looked at her watch. "Oh Jake we love you but I need to get your dad home he has a flight early in the morning."

"Ok I love you." It was in a tone of voice that was I care but I don't. I know he would love for his mom to stay but his dad could go the way of the dodo and he would not care.

"Amy restrict him. Do not let him do anything crazy or something that he is not supposed to do."

Jake was rolling his eyes he loves his mom but hates when she tries to control his life still.

"I will Karen."

Then they were gone.

Jake and I were alone for the first time since he left the apartment this morning to go to work. I do not want to lie I was exhausted. I mean I am extremely pregnant. It is hard for me to sleep and when I do it is a restless sleep. Also to add to today I have been at the hospital for almost five hours.

"Amy maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"Its only seven. I want to stay here and make sure you are okay. Chances are you are going to be able to go home tonight."

"You need to at least rest then." I mean if only he knew how much I have been napping today but I guess I always need more.

I leaned over and put my head next to his. I want to be as close to him as possible. I want him to be safe. I started to doze off. I really hope he is released soon because our bed is so much more comfortable that the hospital.


	92. Released

The next thing I remember is Jake poking me and saying, "Amy the doctors are here with the results."

All he had to say was doctors and I was wide awake. The more important the situation the quicker I can wake up.

The doctor started to talk, "The results from everything that we have done have come back negative. There is nothing that we can see that caused this seizure."

I was about to be in tears I was thinking it was going to be something terrible and Jake was going to have to have brain surgery or have cancer or something to that degree.

"So I am normal with no tumors or anything that you can tell?"

"From the scans there is nothing to be alarmed about. It seems as if it was caused by stress. It is not common or uncommon for one of these seizures to happen and for you to never have one again. But as a precaution I would like you to take seizure medication just to make sure that this is a one off."

Jake took a huge breath. He was panicking when he figured out what happened. He knows stress is not good for me now he knows it is affecting him.

"Jake I told you. You need to relax."

"I would listen to her. You need to majorly relax. I would take a few days off of work and not do much of anything. I am going yo get everything written up to have you discharged. Listen to her. Relax."

The doctor then walked out of the room.

"I hate it when you are right."

"Well the woman is almost always right."

"Not really there have been plenty of times where I have been right and you have been wrong."

"Well if that is the case I think we both need to listen to each other more."

"I agree."

I think us both listening to each other is the best compromise. I mean I have been over doing a lot of things since I have been pregnant and I mean look at all the stuff the that has happened to him. Plus we are both sick of doctors and hospitals even though my big event is coming in a few weeks.

"Amy I am sorry for this. I know I should have listened to you but I have kept going. Even though it was only this I though it could have been a lot worse. This is stress that you do not need especially now."

"Jake I love it when you get all sappy and just so you know you again admitted that I am right."

"Jeez I was pouring my heart into something and that's what you say back to me. Chicks are supposed to be the emotional ones in the relationship."

"Whatever Peralta."

I know I should have been sweet and understanding but I think my lack of sleep, being uncomfortable, and being hungry caused my slight bitchiness.

While we were waiting on the paperwork I called Jakes mom to let her know what was going on. When I told her it was stress related she wanted to talk to Jake and lectured him about not over doing things especially when he is about to be a parent.

It only lasted a few minutes before she let him go and a few minutes later they brought in paperwork and a wheelchair and said it was time to go.

When we went through the double doors leading out to the waiting room the entire squad was there waiting.

I let them talk and lecture him while I went and grabbed the car. I was really ready to go home. This has been a day from hell between it being my first day on bed rest, the giant spider in the apartment, and being here.

They brought him out when I pulled up. He got in and we drove off. I really hope I do not have to sit for an extended amount of time in this hospital until we have this baby.


	93. Christmas 1

Christmas (a few days later)

Jake was forced to take a week off of work. I mean I was not complaining because I would have someone here with me. He was complaining though because he could not work and was forced to be home.

We did not go anywhere the first three days after the seizure. I truly wanted him to relax so all we did was lay in bed and watch movies and order take out. We did not even get out of our pajamas. It was honestly great. It was something that we both needed.

The fourth day we started to get a bit stir crazy and with it being Christmas Eve I wanted a Christmas tree.

We went to the lot and looked and we found a cute little one. We brought it back and decorated it with the few decorations that I have had forever. It was adorable and great for the first Christmas in this apartment and the last Christmas of us not having a kid.

.

I know it was strange for Jake because he was raised Jewish so he never celebrated Christmas. I know that he did holiday things with the squad but I never saw him do his own thing. I do not think he cared because as far as I know he has not been to a synagogue in years.

This year we decided that we are going to keep this holiday low key. With what happened to Jake and me super close to delivering we are just going to stay home and hope that this baby does not come today.

I woke up and Jake was not in bed. Which is strange because I am always up before he is. I just sat and listened he was on the phone with someone from how it sounded he was on the phone with Rosa and they were talking about my Christmas present.

I am really curious of what he got me. I hope it is not something cheesy. I really hope not.

On the other hand I know he will love what I got him. I have had it for months and it is one thing that he likes that i know he does not have.

With him being up it also takes away my idea of putting the present under the tree before he wakes up. Looks like I am going to have to sneak it.


	94. Christmas 2

I wanted to stay in be as long as possible but my bladder won and I had to get up.

At this point I heard Die Hard playing in the living room so we know how Jake decided to spend his Christmas morning.

When I was done I walked out to grab some breakfast also to see what Jake is doing. He does not know that I know that Rosa is bringing my present over so I want to see how he acts.

"Morning Jake," I was wide awake but made myself sound groggy to trick Jake.

"Morning Honey Merry Christmas." I gave him a death stare like I said as part of the act.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I love mornings. You know that." Really of all excuses.

"Jake you cannot even wake up with an alarm clock. I have to dump water on you most days."

"It is Christmas?"

"Whatever." He is not good at lying. I walked back to the bathroom and got into the shower.

I cannot believe that he pulls stuff like that we have known each other for so long that none of that stuff works and that we are terrible liars to each other.

At this point I hope he does not get snoopy and just sits and watches his movie


	95. Christmas 3

I took a nice relaxing shower I have always really loved showers. Even more so now. I can relax the water hitting my skin relaxes some of the muscle tightness and the plain fact that I am uncomfortable in my own skin.

The next thing I know I feel my stomach get really hard and it hurt like a lot so much that I turned off the shower and went and laid down in bed. I mean I have done my research and know about Braxton-Hicks contractions and I have felt a few but this was something more or at least it felt like it was.

I called for Jake, "Jake come here."

"Coming."

He appeared in the doorway, "What's up Ames?"

"Just a little pain." As another contraction came though this one was not as bad.

"What type of pain? Did you fall or trip over something? Did you bump into something? Is it something with the baby?" I did not think calling him in here would turn into a game of 20 questions.

He continued, You don't call me for a little bit of pain. Picking something up off of the floor yes. Pain unless its really bad no." Another small one just happened.

"Fine I thought I was having real contractions. I had a really bing one when I was in the shower then I have had two smaller ones since I have been out."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No I think they are just Braxton-Hicks ones. I haven't felt any in a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have this baby in bed or in the car on the way to the hospital."

"I am very surrreee."

"You just had another one didn't you?"

"Nooooo..I just hit my knee." It was a lame excuse but I really do not want to go to the hospital because I do not think it is time.

"Amy your knee is on the be no where near anything that could hurt it."

"Okay yes I had another big one but I do not want to go to the hospital because I do not feel like they are the real deal."

"Okay but you need to at least call your doctor to see what she things. But lets just chill out and watch movies and stuff in bed. Nothing major even though we had nothing planned."

"Fine I will call the on call people to see what they want me to do but if you notice I have not..."

"You had another one. I have the timer going call someone with your doctor or the hospital now. Or I am just taking you up there as much as I hate the hospital."

Jake walked into the bathroom and I called the hospital.

I told them my symptoms and they agreed with me but just to keep watch on them if anything changes and if they start to become consistent or my water breaks to come in.

Jake came back in as I was hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?"

"It sounds like Braxton-Hicks but if they become consistent or my water breaks or if anything strange happens come in."

"Okay but you better not lie to me. Because I know you hate hospitals just as much as I do."

I mean that is a fact but its all because of him.

"Well mainly because since I have been pregnant we have in hospitals three times for you."

"I'm sorry I'm accident prone." Not just prone more like a magnet.

"Yes but you also need to take better care of yourself."

"I know and I have been getting better about it. I mean I like vegetables more."

"You have to do more but yes it is a start."

We both went quiet I started to get up to get dressed. I was just laying in bed naked.

Jake came up with an idea, "I am going to grab us some breakfast. You get dressed and let me know if you have any more contractions whether they are real or fake, and meet me on the couch for the first annual and probably only lazy Christmas Day movie marathon."

"It is a date."

I put pajamas on. I love these impromptu things even though we had nothing planned.I went out to the living room and sat on the couch. It was cereal for our meal (Jake cannot cook so I was not expecting gourmet."

"So I started watching Die Hard. We can continue or switch."

"Let's switch," he honestly has watched the entire series a million times so it will not hurt to watch something else, "Pick something off of Netflix."

"I guess." He went to turn it on then got a bight idea, "lets open presents."

"Okay I have to go grab mine." I sat weird on the couch and when I tried to get up I had some issues.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes please." He pulled me off and I went back into the bedroom to grab his.

I hid it in the back of the closet because he would never look there. I came back to the couch and we handed each other our boxes.

They were both around the same size. I wanted him to go first.

He lifted the lid and his face lit up. "Really? You did this? This is awesome."

It it the first Die Hard movie signed by the entire cast. I found it in a shop and knew he would love it.

"This is awesome thank you."

"You are welcome. I have actually had it for awhile. It has been tough hiding it from you."

"Well it is much appreciated now open yours."

I lifted the lid and tears started to run down my face, "Jake this is so sweet."

It was a scrapbook. It had pictures of us and he included the ultrasound pictures of the baby too.

"I know it is not something that you would expect from me but I have been working on it for months. I have gotten pictures from a bunch of people. I have been working on it at work and hiding it when you were there."

This made my gift to him feel so lame.

"Jake I love it and I must be rubbing off on you this is Santiago quality."

"You know when I focus and take my time things turn out better."

"I have only been telling you that forever."

I continued to look through the book when Jake turned on the movie. I could honestly care less about the movie because of this.

As for the contractions there were not any others. Which made both of us happy because we did not want to spend the day in the hospital.

A bit later in the day I called my family, everyone was at my partners house. I told them what happened they were happy it did not happen because they all want to be there.

We called Jakes mom after. She to was a bit surprised that the baby almost came.

Work people called us throughout the day I guess through the grape vine would got out that there might be a baby today. We reassured them no baby and that we were completely fine.

We ordered take out for our other meals today and just cuddled on the couch.

I mean what better way to spend our last Christmas as Jake and Amy with no baby.


	96. New Year's Eve

New Years Eve (one week later)

Jake was cleared to go back to work a few days after Christmas. He did not want to go back and wanted to stay at home with me but I insisted that he go back. Honestly the house is messy enough with just one person here all day with two especially one of them being Jake Peralt. Is a nightmare. Plus in the age of technology is is only a phone call away.

He was worried about how things will be after the seizure I mean it did happen while he was on a stakeout so he has a reason to be worried but he is on medication and the doctor said that there plus he just needs to have someone with him in case something happened. It was also partially his choosing to have someone with him to cover for him he gets the call that I am going into labor.

I really do not envy him. New Years Eve is one of my least favorite holidays to work. Its a lot of drunk and disorderly just like Halloween. Which is why I dislike both. I mean with most of the madness happening in Manhattan you would think the rest of the city would be calm but that is hardly the case. I am happy to stay home.

I turned on the tv and sat on the couch with popcorn. I will say this is one of the few times of year that you can find happy things everywhere. I mean every other day of the year someone gets murdered or shot or there is some robbery and that is the only thing that you see on tv. Tonight everyone is looking for the future and is happy still while everything else is happening in this world.

Brittney Spears was in the middle of performing when I got a phone call from Jake.

"Hello"

"What's up Honeybun."

"Ewwww never call me that again it makes me feel disgustingly sticky. And nothing much just setting up baby stuff." What he does not know will not hurt him.

"Not over working yourself are you?"

"Not in the slightest. Just folding clothes and finding places for some stuff. How is the New Years craziness?"

"Oh it is amazing not that many arrests everyone is being really good."

"You have been swamped have you not?"

"Majorly. Mainly drunks as to be expected."

"I do not envy you at all. I hate dealing with those people."

"I know you do. Just wanted to check on you. You are not having any contractions are you? You have not gone into labor yet?" He has been paranoid since Christmas when I was having the Braxton-Hicks contractions.

"Nothing tonight besides the kid kicking the crap out of my ribs. But I get why you would ask we do not need to be on the news for having the first baby of the year." I mean it is cool but I have a feeling that a lot of people that we have put away would be after us."

"Well keep doing what you are doing. Take it easy. And keep that baby in there. I need to get back to work."

"I will text you if anything happens."

"You better."

If only he knew how easy I was taking it. Also I hope nothing happens to him tonight


	97. Talking With My Daughter

I watched a few more performances after I hung up with Jake.

"I guess we should really do what we told daddy we were going to do tonight."

She kicked. Hard. Right in the ribs.

I can tell that she is going to be here anytime. Well besides me feeling like a whale. Just how she is moving. I mean I can really tell it is her feet up top. I can also breathe a bit easier.

I walked into her nursery. We decorated it with animals with light yellow tones. I really did not want to go pink because everyone who has a girl has everything pink.

I went and sat in the rocking chair that Jake built. I love coming in here and just looking at everything.

As ready as I am for her to be out. I still am nowhere near ready to be a mom at least in my opinion. From what I have been told that no one is really ready until they meet the child.

I mean I love talking to her so it is going to be nice to be looking at an actual human when I talk to her instead of just talking to my belly but it is honestly going to be one of the things I am going to miss about being pregnant.

"Baby girl, I love you with all of my heart and so does your daddy. We cannot wait to meet you. I know you can tell already but daddy's a bit crazy but I know you will like it even though he will probably embarrass you when you get older. I kind of hope that you get his sense of humor because that is one of the things that really made me love him."

She kicked again.

"You have heard all kind of voices and will have a big family. You have Nana and Poppie and then all your uncles and aunts and cousins when we see my side. When we see daddy's your grandma and grandpa will snuggle you until the cows come home."

I got another kick.

"We cannot forget about the Squad. They are crazy too but will love you just as much as your real family. Captain Holt will be nurturing and will teach you a lot about a lot of different things. Terry will love you and be tough on you like has been to daddy and I. Charles already adores you and will dote on you a lot, he may also want you to be with Nicholaj when you are older but he is six we will see because daddy already said you are not dating until you are 30. Rosa will teach you to be tough and not to take anything from anyone. Gina has known your dad for ever she may seem like she is mean and rude but she is actually really nice. Then just stay away from Hitchcock and Scully they are old and gross but most of the time they mean well."

She kicked a bunch.

I really was going to get stuff done but I do not have it in me. I just sat and continued to bond with my daughter. I heard everything that signified that it was midnight.

"Baby girl you are going to change daddy and I for the better I know it."

I got up and got in bed. I think I am really ready for what this new year will hold.


	98. One Week Later

A week later...

This past week has been something else. I have either been really tired and just wanted to sleep or I have been going nesting crazy and I clean all the time. I wish my body would decide what it wants to be because this flipping back and forth is driving me crazy.

I have managed to get a lot of stuff done though. The nursery is completely put together I mean every last piece. Jake had to help because I cannot lift heavy things and I could not reach others.

He has been great and very helpful. I mean the entire time I have been pregnant he has been. I mean even when he said he wanted to go to appointments with me it was a wowing moment because Jake Peralta hates anything medical.

Today he took the day off to take me to my appointment. The past week and a half I just have not felt comfortable driving. I do not know if it is because I have to have my seat back further because my stomach hits the wheel and I do not feel in control of the car or just if I was in an accident what it would do to the baby if I was slammed into the steering wheel. Everything is getting closer as well so he wants to know everything first hand even if he does not understand it.

At my appointment I was told that I am two centimeters dilated and 40% effaced. Which means I am getting closer but not close enough I still technically have two weeks left. Everything else is going just how it should which in its self is comforting.

We walked out to the car and as soon as I sat down ing the seat I broke down. Honestly I do not know why but I do know that hormones are a pain in the ass.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I am as big as a house, I cannot see my feet, my boobs hurt, I feel like I am not ready to be a mom and my body is taking forever to decide how quickly it wants this baby out of me."

"Amy you are beautiful and glowing and I love your boobs. You are more prepared to be a mom than I m to be a dad. I don't know the first things about kids, but I think we are going to be great parents. Your body wants her to cook a little longer in there. You heard the doctor everything could change really quickly."

"I know you are trying to be sweet and caring but you are terrible at it."

"I'm trying and I mean it."

"I know you are."

I was then back to myself. The mood swings suck.

When we were back home I was in nesting mode again. I know I said I was done but I needed to make sure it was perfect because I want to be baby focused when she is here not focused on cleaning and a million other things.

I mean we did more than nesting related things we did things that need to be done to bring the baby home. We picked out her coming home outfit (It is a blue striped long sleeved onesie with matching pants.) We put the car seat in the car and made sure it was secure, (I had to do this because Jake was going to but could not get the seat to go how it was supposed to. I also unpacked and repacked the hospital bag just to make sure that she and I both would have every thing that we would need.

Jake was starting to get frustrated with me because I just kept doing things. He made me sit on the couch and put on a movie. He went and made dinner. I really wanted to help because I am pretty sure he would screw something up but he would not let me.

He ended up making Mac and cheese. He did not screw it up but it was very bland. When we were eating I started to feel what felt like cramping and I assumed it was just what I felt on Christmas.

He took the bowls back into the kitchen and I continued to sit and watch the movie. Well I was not really watching but focusing on what was happening with my body.

I was self timing and they were starting to become more and more consistent.

I called for Jake I had to let him know.

"Yes Amy," he said as he walked into the room.

"Jake I think everything is really happening."

"Really are you sure? Are you sure it is not just fake contractions like last time."

"I am pretty sure. I have been mentally timing them and readjusting and I still feel everything and also these ones feel different."

"Hold on let me grab my time and lets tell for sure."

We sat and timed them. My timing was pretty spot on if I do say so myself and they were consistent. No where near close enough to determine when the baby was going to be coming but still everything is starting to progress.

I do not say that I hate pain but I hate any sort of pain and that is all that I was feeling anytime a contraction started after that first hour.

Luckily Jake knows how to keep me entertained and had stocked up before hand. I love puzzles so that really helped. It is only going to help for so long.

We called the hospital to see what they said to do at this point because we know it is way to early. We were told to watch for my water breaking and if the contractions were around five minutes apart, then basically get to the hospital asap.

I just sat there and I let Jake call everyone to say that the baby is on her way. Everyone was excited from how Jake was acting.

"Everyone knows now."

"Great. You had the easy part because these contractions suck."

"I know honey but they are not close enough yet."

We sat around for the next few hours and all the contractions were starting to get really close."

"Jake how close are these?" I said right at the end of one.

"Let's see the last few have been four minutes apart."

"I think we are close enough that we should call the hospital and get our butts up there."

We contacted the hospital and were told that we should come up. We grabbed everything that I had packed and walked out the door. This was the last time leaving with just two residents of this apartment.


	99. The Progression

I know I said before that this was the last time but once we were in the car it really hit me that this is our last moments with just the two of us.

"Holy shit we are going to be coming back with another human not just us."

"It hit me before we walked out."

"We are going to have to be responsible for said human."

"I know."

Then I felt the pain in my back and it moving to my stomach and down my legs. That stopped the conversation in its tracks.

Jake drove fast. I mean he was going the speed limit I think if not slightly above. It really did not last long because we hit traffic and what fun would New York be without its traffic.

There was an accident on the main route and we could have gone around if we noticed it before but we were stuck.

"Can't this city give us a freaking break?"

"I think it wants you to give birth in this car which I have told you a million times I do not want to happen."

"I am completely with you. I have not had this car that long and I do not want various fluids that are currently in my body being all over it."

Jake was starting to get frustrated, "if only we were in a squad car. We would turn on the lights and sirens and drive up on the side walk."

"At this point it would be nice but lets just hope that everything keeps moving."

Fifteen minutes and three and a half contractions later we made it through the traffic and made it to the hospital.

We went through the entrance to get straight to labor and delivery. They were expecting us and were able to get me right in.

I changed into a hospital gown and I never felt more uncomfortable. I mean I am huge and everything below the waist is easily accessible. Then I mean with the contractions coming as they are another layer of a different type of being uncomfortable.

I laid down and they checked to see if I have progressed any. The nurse said I was at a 4 now. So from my appointment til now I have moved two centimeters. It is going to be a long night.

I was told to rest before the big show. I wanted to give a smart remark that I may feel huge but I am not a circus elephant but I held my tongue.

Jake sat in the chair right by my bed to comfort me.

It was 9:30.

10:45pm

I was hurting the contractions were four minutes apart and lasting 15 seconds. I did not want to be in my situation right now. Plus I was just nervous about everything. It is hard not to be anxious.

The nurses advised to try walking around. Jake and I walked around the unit. Every time a contraction came I leaned into him and squeezed his hand.

I will say being able to move around did help me relax well some, there was no way that all of my stress was going to disappear.

I was only able to make it a half hour before I was ready to go back to the room. It was too much for me right now.

Jake helped me get into bed and grabbed a puzzle book for me that he brought from home. It did help he relax but the contractions were still over powering.

Midnight

The contractions were even closer. They were three minutes apart lasting for three minutes and lasting for 45 seconds.

I was now up to a six when they checked me. Over half way at this point. Still everything is moving so slow.

I want to be done I want my baby. I am tried of the contractions and the monitoring and being in a hospital gown.

Jake and I went for another walk. This one was not as pleasant. I am pretty sure that you could see where my nails sunk into Jakes skin. I was miserable but I needed to move and I cannot focus on anything else. I only lasted a half hour again this time I felt worse by the time I laid down not better.

After the walk they finally let me get an epidural. I love how before the process actually started I was all for going natural without any drugs then when the pain started I was ready I wanted anything that would help with the pain.

In order to get the epidural I stand up and lean over on to the bed. Jake sat and rubbed my upper back while they prepared. It helped more that I could believe. Him just being here helped.

The numbed my lower back. It was a strange feeling I will leave it at that then from what Jake said stabbed a huge needle into my spine. I mean I did not feel anything besides the sensation so it did not bother me.

I laid down afterwards and within 20 minutes could not feel any pain. I mean I could feel the pressure but not much else. I was told that I could nap at this point because we still have some time before anything happens.

3am

I was woken up and checked. They managed to wake Jake up in the process.

I was now at a seven. It was still going super slow it was like my body wanted to get the baby out but stay pregnant at the same time.

I wish I could have gotten up to walk at this point but because of the epidural and not being able to feel anything in the lower part of my body. I went back to the puzzles again I mean there was not much more I could do and at this point I was too anxious to sleep. The puzzles helped to ease the anxiousness.

Jake was messing around on his phone. I am sure he was giving updates to everyone. Even though I am not sure how many of our friends and family members are up at this time.

"You know we don't have a name yet?"

"We never did settle on one did we."

"Do we still want to try and come up with one or see what she looks like first."

"At this point lets wait. I mean she will be here soon."

"Aka you do not want to talk because you are too into your puzzle."

"Yeah so."

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

6am

I managed to take another nap after doing a few puzzles. I looked over right before I passed out and Jake was looking at baby names on his phone.

I was woken back up and was checked to see the progression again. I am now at a nine so everything is finally starting to come to a conclusion.

I drifted back to nap mode.

The next thing I remember is Jake giving me a kiss on the forehead. I looked up and smiled at him.

I know why he did it because I did it to him every time he has been in the hospital the past few months. It is my way of showing I cared and he is showing that he cares as well.

At this point I started to wake up more and I was checked out again just to see how it was going.

8am

"Amy you are at a ten the baby is sitting low, You going to have this baby


	100. Welcome to the World

I was so ready to hear those words. I mean I have been extremely uncomfortable for most of the day. I mean the pain stopped a few hours ago but I still felt the pressure of the contractions that were still not pleasant.

It is still going to be strange. I have had this human growing in me for 38 weeks. We have bonded even though she made me sick, tired, hormonal, and huge. I hope the bonding continues but I know that she is going to be a daddies girl.

I only wanted Jake in the room with me. I think having our moms would just be too much. I also wanted them to be surprised that we were able to do this on our own. I have been informed that we do have a crowd in the waiting area waiting to see this baby.

"Amy its time." The doctor said.

I started to breathe heavy it was a lot of pressure and it really freaking sucked.

"You got this honey." I gave him a dirty look. He was the one that did this with me so I mean it is my fault it is also his.

"You put this thing in me so you are the last one I want to hear from."

"I know you are hurting so I am going to ignore what you just said. But I am going to be here for you." He grabbed my hand and did not let go.

"Okay Amy time to push." I started. It is the most uncomfortable thing ever. I mean there is a human coming out of a small hole after all.

"Okay relax. We need you to breathe." I just sat and took deep breaths. I wanted to push but held off.

"You are doing great honey." Jake added in.

I know this has to be gross to Jake. He does not like blood and bodily things so seeing all of the stuff right now yeah.

"Amy we are going to need another big push."

I screamed. It was uncomfortable. It hurt. It was going to be worth it.

"I can see the head so not much more. Amy we are going to need you to just breathe."

I just took breaths as deep as I could. I was focused.

"I love you Amy you are doing great." Jake was screechy. He only gets screechy when he he is nervous. I did not look up at him just held his hand.

"The baby is crowning. We need another push."

I screamed again. Like I said really freaking uncomfortable and it hurts.

"We are going to have you breathe. Then one more big push and the head will be out."

I just continued to do deep breaths. I was not even doing anything and Jake was squeezing my hand. I think his nerves are starting to get the better of him.

"Amy one, two, three and PUSH."

I screamed again. Then I felt some relief and the room was silent. The baby's head is out. Then there was the cry we were waiting for. Our daughter is here. Jake and I stared at each other. We both were in shock and we both started to cry.

"One more push."

I pushed and compared to the others was nothing. She made it she is here. We are parents officially on January 9th at 8:15am.

"Its a girl."

The nurses cleaned her off a bit and handed her up to me. She was not happy. But I mean who is after being forced out of the only place that you have known for the last few months.

I looked her and she was the most beautiful thing ever. Her skin was a good mix between both of us. She had my dark hair and I mean it was was a full head of hair. She had my nose which makes Jake happy. She also has Jakes eyes and chin.

I did not hear anything around me I was just focused on her. Honestly I do not remember even deliver the placenta or cleaning everything up I was that focused.

The next thing I know is that the room went silent and it was just Jake, the baby and I. Our first moments alone as a family.

"You did it honey." Jake said and then gave me a kiss.

"She has your eyes Jake."

"Luckily she has your nones. I would pay for a nose job for her on her 16th birthday if she got mine."

"I love your nose."

"I love you more."

Jake gave us both a kiss.

I let Jake hold her. He was nervous. He is not used to children but he is going to learn and he is going to be great at it.

We really are a family now. Everyone is here and everyone is safe. Her immediate family is small but her extended is huge. She is going to have a lot of people that love and care for her.

We just sat and admired her. After the first hour they weighed her and did all the measurements. 8 pounds 3 ounces, 21 and a half inches long.

They handed her back to me.

"I will be back I am going to tell everyone. They will kill me if I do not go out there soon."

"Okay, but to bring back grandparents first. No matter what Charles tries to bribe you with."

"I completely agree."

Jake let and it was just us two girls. She is honestly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

Shortly after Jake brought our moms back.

The looked in and their faces lit up with delight. I handed her to my mom and they went and sat on the couch. I have never seen Jakes mom so happy. She has wanted this day forever. She never thought it was going to happen. I am pretty sure she thinks this is going to be her only grandchild but I think Jake and I will have more.

Jake came and sat by my bed.

"So I think we need to come up with a name"

"Hannah I am really feeling Hannah." It was a name that I had though about but did not become a want until I saw her.

"Okay now a middle name now or do I get to pick?"

"I guess you can pick the middle name Jake. Just nothing crazy."

"I like Rose."

I gave him a weird look I was surprised he chose something normal. "You picked something normal?"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing I expected her middle name to be Thunder or McClain or something."

"If she were a boy her middle name would totally be McClain but I like Rose."

The moms handed her back because they thought that we needed her I am pretty sure. We both whispered, "Welcome to the world Hannah Rose Peralta."


	101. One Month Later

One Month Later...

"Jake can you come grab a diaper for me?"

"Coming honey."

Jake and I have been on the parenthood adventure for a month. It is honestly the greatest thing that I feel like I have ever done and I am happy I am doing it with Jake he makes everything so much more fun.

Hannah is very calm and does not cry much. She slept through the night at two weeks old. Even though she does not cry much it is still stressful. I feel like I am not doing everything right. Everyone has told me that it is a normal feeling to have. Parenting is a learning experience is what I was told.

"Jake hurry."

"I'm coming."

We have found out that everyone was not lying about the diaper situation. All of the ones that we got for the baby shower are close to gone. I will say that Jake is not afraid to change diapers and that is great. I have head stories of a guy not wanting to change is kids diapers.

"Here you go honey bun."

"Its about time."

"I am sorry. I had to dig through the closet to find them."

"Whatever at least I have not gotten peed on."

"That was one time and you are right you haven't been peed on once."

I will say my daughter is the cutest thing ever. She is now starting to smile. She thinks her daddy is the funniest thing ever too.

She started to whine a bit. She was hungry.

"Somebody is hungry, Jake can you go make her a bottle?"

"I am on it."

I know what everyone is going to say. Why do you not breastfeed? I tried I really did for the first week and I was not getting nothing. I tried the next week and still nothing. I was advised by both of our doctors that it would be best to switch to formula.

"Bottle delivery."

I gave it to her and she started to chug it down."

"Do you have it from here? I need to get work."

"I think we are good do agree Ms. Lady."

"Yes daddy," Jake loves to make her talk.

"Well I will see you guys this afternoon.

He gave us both a kiss and headed out the door.

This has been what has happened the last few weeks since Jake went back to work. It has been really hard on him. He took a week off to help out and be here.

As much as he loves his daughter I know he would go stir crazy. He needs to go to work even though I know work is hard on him because he has been afraid to go out on dangerous cases because he does not want to get hurt.

I have told him that it will take some time and he might not be the same person he was before but I think that is a good thing. It is showing that he is growing up.


	102. Afterwards

Once daddy is gone for the day she usually takes a nap and I go around and clean up around the house.

Then she is back up and we do a diaper change and some food and its back to sleep.

I love being around her everyday she makes the days brighter and life more fun.

Do not get me wrong I am itching to get back to work. I want to do the paperwork and go catch bad guys and everything that goes along with being a cop. Like Jake I know it is going to be hard to go in harms way. We have a child someone to depend on us and we need to make it home. As much as I hate to say it I have been looking for a job within the force that does not involve going in the field. Would I take it maybe but I just want to go back to the 99 and see how everything feels first.

I just do not know how it is going to feel when we have to take Hannah to day care. I have been around her every moment since she has been born so I feel like I am going to miss out on so much.

Terry has told both of us that the first time you drop them off it is hard but it gets progressively easier.

I also cannot wait to see how she grows up. What interests she is going to have who she is going to look like? Everything like that.

I mean I am also looking to our family's future. Jake and I are going to start planning our wedding. Possibly more kids I have no idea.

I know the future will be bright and great

This is the end. There will be more coming, my next area to cover will be the wedding.


End file.
